Wish
by krispybee12
Summary: Bill's finally dead, Eric and Pam are the saviors of the vampire world and Sookie...well, she didn't quite get the happy ending we'd all hoped for, but all that's about to change...old allies, along with ancient foes step into the picture and a long awaited happily ever after seems to be waiting just over the horizon... G/S/E, co-written with Butterflybelle *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As stated, this story is a collaboration between myself and the wonderfully talented Butterflybelle... The two of us are equally elated to share this story with you all :)**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

SPOV

I step onto my front porch, my trembling hands smoothing over the black lace of my skirt as the setting sun catches my mournful gaze. It's almost time. I take a shaking breath, telling myself once more that I can do this, that I'm strong enough to see this through to the bitter end. Courage, don't fail me now.

I soon find myself following along a very familiar path, one winding and twisted as the events that inevitably led me to this very moment. Warped, metal gates soon come into view and I step through the timeworn archway with a heavy heart, wishing there were some other way, _any_ other way this could end.

"Sookeh," a gravelly voice sounds, making my heart pinch as I turn my gaze to meet aggrieved, russet eyes. "You came," he states simply, as if I really had any choice in the matter.

"Of course, Bill," I answer back with a soft smile, seeing his gaze fall to the empty grave at his feet. My breath hitches, not for the first time finding myself wondering if I can really go through with this, but then this is Bill, the first man I ever loved, and this is what he wants, the only way he claims he can find peace.

"Are you ready?" he questions, holding his pale hand towards me to send my heart racing anxiously. An audible gulp escapes me as I reach out to take his hand in mine and I can only send him a light nod, knowing if I try to talk now I'll only manage to either succumb to tears once more, or end up begging him to stay yet again, a fruitless plea that will undoubtedly fall upon deaf ears.

Slowly, surely, he begins descending the rickety wooden steps of the ladder leading to his final resting place and I can only look on in mild horror, knowing there's absolutely nothing I can do to change his mind. He lowers himself into the open coffin and a broken sob escapes my lips, knowing my final image of him will assuredly be here, in this dirty, darkened grave.

"Bill," I whisper miserably, hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're doing so well," he encourages softly and I can only sniffle in response, nodding my head as I brush away the start of my tears. "It's almost over now; we're so close," he adds, earning a shaky nod from me as I hold my open palm out before me, knowing just what it is I need to do.

A familiar, soft glow emanates just above my skin and as always happens, I find myself in mild wonderment, amazed by the fact that something so beautiful, so ethereal came from me, is a _part_ of me. And with that thought in mind, I'm suddenly struggling once more, unsure of whether this is the right thing to do. Can I really throw this away, this part of me, this piece that has helped to shape me, to make me the woman I am today?

"Sookeh?" Bill questions from below, his features etched in confusion.

"I-, I'm sorry, Bill, I just can't," I whisper, shaking my head as I absorb the glowing orb once more, knowing that throwing my light away would surely surmount to losing a piece of my very soul.

"But-, but you must!" Bill claims, his voice laced with the beginnings of fear. My brow pinches, wondering what has caused his sudden change in demeanor, before I'm shaking my head at him.

"I'll still help you, if that's what you want," I assure him, figuring his fear is stemming from not wanting to spend his final moments on this earth alone.

"But, Sookeh, we talked about this," he reminds me, a deep frown forming upon his face. "It could be _dangerous_ for you to keep your light."

"I know that, but, Bill, I can't just get rid of my light all together, I mean, it's a piece of me," I argue, shaking my head once more as I step closer, taking hold of the worn, wooden ladder. "Besides, my light's saved me more times than it's managed to hurt me," I expand, climbing down into the cool, damp hole with a light shiver, before coming face to face with Bill.

"Sookeh," Bill starts again, clear warning in his voice, but I only shake my head, knowing I won't be changing my mind.

"Bill, I've made up my mind, just as you've made up yours," I state firmly, letting him note the sincerity of my words. He opens his mouth, looking as if he intends to argue, but once I cross my arms, lifting a challenging brow at him, his mouth abruptly snaps shut once more.

"Fine, just-, just promise me you will be careful," he beseeches softly, reaching out to place a cool hand upon my arm. Images flash briefly from his now almost human mind; they're scattered, nonsensical really, including faces of whom I now understand to be his wife and children, along with images of fellow confederate soldiers, not so unsurprisingly Lorena and…Eric? Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ one.

"Bill?" I question curiously just as he swiftly pulls his hand away, his jaw ticking subtly.

"Just do as I say, Sookeh," he bites out rather briskly before seeming to recover his composer once more. "Please," he adds, his voice softer, yet insistent to earn a light nod from me, my own mind spinning, wondering just what's going on with him, but then, he's a man condemned, by his own hands perhaps, but condemned all the same.

"A-alright," I answer back somewhat shakily, watching as he crawls back into the warped, wooden coffin. "How-, I mean, did you have a second option in mind?" I question softly, my voice unsure, barely above a whisper as I note the shovel now held in Bill's steady hands. Oh.

"It should be over quickly," he assures me, cracking the handle with a loud _snap_ that makes me jolt, half in surprise, half in fear. Tentatively, I step closer, quickly realizing the only way I'll be granted proper leverage is by crouching over Bill. God, this is suddenly so much more intimate than I imagined and I find my knees are wobbling as I lower myself into the waiting coffin.

"Oh, Bill," I choke out once he places the makeshift stake into my hands, his own cool palms fitting snuggly over my own.

"You could still use your light, if that would make this easier for you," he offers, his dark eyes shining with, well, something, but with exactly what, I couldn't be sure. Somehow his words only work to center me though, as I find myself shaking my head firmly.

"No, I can do this," I answer back, my determination setting firmly in place, after all, if he can go through with this, then so can I. Once more, that indistinguishable glint shines behind his eyes, but he only nods his acceptance, his grip upon my hands becoming firmer.

"Sookeh," he whispers softly, giving me just the slightest glimmer of hope. "I-, I'm sorry," he whispers, managing to confuse me, but just as I open my mouth to question him, he abruptly plunges the stake home to make me gasp in shock.

"Bill!" I cry out, watching his eyes widen just before crimson sludge is splattered everywhere, coating me and leaving me kneeling in all that remains of William Erasmus Compton. A shuddering gasp escapes me as I'm left wiping cherry red goop from my cheek, my gaze falling to the soup filled coffin, expecting to feel heartache, to be utterly and emotionally shattered, but there's nothing, not shock, not horror, not numbness, not even so much as sadness, just… _nothingness_.

"Finally," a familiar voice sounds out above me, leaving me jolting in surprise. My head spins just in time to catch sight of my faerie grandfather's frown.

"Niall!? What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I demand, earning but a sigh as he bends down to offer me his hand.

"I came to make sure you didn't go through with making the worst decision of your life," he answers back with a raised brow to earn a scowl from me as he pulls free of the dingy, dirt hole.

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I question him, placing my hands upon my hips to earn the smallest of smirks from the fae prince.

"The vampire," he states, waving a pale hand casually towards the open grave. "He asked you to deplete yourself of your light, did he not?" he questions, though his tone tells me he clearly knows the answer to said question as I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Well, yeah, but I, well, I just couldn't go through with it," I admit, seeing an approving smile stretch over my grandfather's face.

"This is good news; very, very good news in fact," he answers back to leave me pinching my brow in confusion. "Come," he adds, offering me his forearm with a soft smile.

"But Bill," I answer back, glancing to the towering pile of dirt beside the still open grave. A snap of Niall's fingers and the ground is suddenly whole once more, looking utterly and completely undisturbed. My jaw falls open in shock just before Niall proceeds to link his arm into my own.

"There, easy enough, now, tell me, Granddaughter, how do you feel?" he questions, proceeding to lead the two of us towards the iron, cemetery gate.

"How do I _feel_!?" I cry out, halting our steps as I motion towards my blood soaked form. "How the _fuck_ do you _think_ I feel!? I just helped stake my fucking _boyfriend_!"

"Ah," he answers rather dismissively, waiving a hand before me to leave me suddenly pristine once more, not so much as a speck of blood to be left in sight. "Much better, no?"

"No!" I cry out, my hands clenching into fists. "That doesn't make anything better, not a _goddamn_ thing! Bill's still dead and there's no bringing him back!"

"And I ask again, how does that make you _feel_?" he questions, his voice soft, gentle as I grit my jaw, feeling very much like punching him right in his serene face. I open my mouth to bite out a cutting remark before his pale hand is lifted just before my face. "Sookie, this is important. I need to know how you really and truly feel, not how you _think_ you _should_ , but how you actually feel, right now, in this very moment," his voice is still gentle, soft and I find myself slightly taken aback, letting his words sink in.

How do I feel? I recall the moment Bill's existence ended; how I expected to feel pain, sorrow, anguish, anything at all. But I didn't, did I? And now? I know I _should_ be distraught, hell, I should be in pure agony right at this very moment, and yet…no, there's nothing, nothing at all.

"I-," I start softly, my head dropping in shame before my faerie grandfather. "I feel nothing," I whisper, feeling guilt that I can't so much as muster a single tear for the man I loved so dearly.

"Then it's just as I thought," Niall answers, his pale hand raising to raise my chin, leaving me looking into softened, cerulean eyes.

"But I _should_ feel upset; I should feel something, _anything_ , shouldn't I? What's _wrong_ with me?" I question fearfully as tears finally, _finally_ form in my eyes, though not from sadness, but fear that there's actually something really wrong with me.

"Nothing, my dear, nothing at all," Niall answers back gently, the smallest of smiles forming upon his face. "It's Bill; his hold upon you is finally broken. You're finally free of the influence of his blood," he claims to leave me shaking my head in disbelief.

"No, no that's not what this is," I whisper, unable to accept his words as truth. "Bill; he loved me and I him. What I felt for him was real, it had to be," I argue, earning a raised brow in turn.

"Then why do you not grieve, Granddaughter mine? Why is your heart not aching for what you've lost?" he questions softly as I'm left shaking my head.

"No, you're lying," I whisper, stepping away from him, my head still shaking as I just can't accept his explanation. "You never liked Bill and now you're trying to sully my memory of him," I accuse, knowing full well just how my grandfather truly felt about my recently departed beau.

"Sookie," he starts, a deep frown forming over his face as I take another step back, wanting to put just as much distance between him and myself as possible.

"Leave," I whisper, needing my space, needing time to come to terms with, well, _everything_.

"But, you must listen-," he starts before my hand is lifted once more, a deep scowl formed over my face.

"No, just go, _now_ ," I tell him once more, seeing clear hurt shining behind cerulean eyes before he's finally nodding his agreement.

"Fine. If this is what you truly wish," he answers, a veil of indifference falling over his face, even as his eyes so obviously betray him.

"It is," I spit out, earning a dejected sigh from my visibly hurting grandfather, but I just can't take any more of him right now. I can't take more of his lies, more of his deceptions. I simply _can't_.

"Just know that I am here for you, that I care about you," he states and I can't help the snort of derision from escaping me as I spin on my heel, done with this, done with him, done with everything. "I'm always here for you," I swear I hear him say just before a loud _popping_ sound signifies his departure.

I keep walking, my steps never faltering as I make my way back to the old farmhouse, fully expecting my sorrow to finally engulf me once I'm forced to confront memories, poignant memories of my Bill, of our relationship, both good times, as well as bad, that the two of us have shared together in this place over the years.

I crack the front door open, taking a tentative step inside and my mind is suddenly flooded with memories, but imagine my surprise when they take, not the shape of a dark haired Civil War veteran, but of a blonde haired, cobalt eyed Viking instead…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! You guys are awesome! Butterflybelle and I are both just over the moon about the response this story has gotten already! We really hope you all continue to read and enjoy this tale!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 2

 _Six months later…_

EPOV

"Well done, Mr. Northman," purrs the notably attractive woman who's name I can't seem to recall as Pam and I make our way backstage together, the two of us just wrapping up our first, successful New Blood tour.

"Thank you," I answer back absently, catching Pam's quirked brow as she eyes the obviously interested female before us. I can only shrug, finding I'm not at all interested in said woman's blatant advances, only to earn a small scowl from my apparently disapproving protégé.

"Yes, and thank _you_ ," Pam answers, steering the clearly disappointed woman in the opposite direction. "That will be all," she adds, raising a brow at the pouting woman before the two of us proceed towards the large studio's exit together.

"Thanks," I sigh out, seeing my child's probing gaze rake over me yet again, her perceptive cornflower eyes surely registering far more than I'd care to think about.

"Hm," is all she answers in turn, falling in step with me as we make a beeline for the private plane awaiting us across the spanning lot. The two of us board together, soon slinking into plush leather seats and a soft sigh escapes me, thankful to be done with all the madness, at least for a time.

"Sweet home Louisiana," I remark, dropping my head back, my eyelids sliding shut as I'm intent on just relishing in a bit of peace and quiet after all the insanity of our product tour.

"It's Alabama, actually," Pam corrects rather snippily to earn a dismissive shrug from me, not caring what fucking state it is, so long as it's far, far away from all this touring nonsense. "What's going on with you, anyways?" she questions yet again, because even with our bond no longer intact, she still has the uncanny ability to see right through me. I suppose centuries of time spent with one another has ensured as much.

"Nothing, Pam, just leave it alone," I beseech of her, hoping my closed eyes will discourage her from any further probing.

"Eric," she continues, her voice stern as she's apparently unwilling to just drop the subject, big surprise there. I begrudgingly peel open my eyes, catching her stern glare and only raise a brow in her direction, knowing full well she needs no further encouragement. "You're the goddamn savior of the entire fucking vampire world, so why the _fuck_ are you moping around like some lovesick, adolescent _bloodbag_?"

"I'm not," I argue back, even knowing that statement isn't entirely true, though Pam apparently knows this as well as she proceeds to hit me with a no-nonsense stare. "Fine, perhaps I've been a bit… _off_ …as of late," I begrudgingly admit.

"I swear to fucking God, Eric, if this has something to do with… _her_ …I'll-, I'll-, well, I'm not sure what I'll do exactly, but trust me when I say it will be incredibly unpleasant for you," she threatens and I can only roll my eyes, knowing full well she'd never do any such thing.

"Yes, it has to do with Sookie," I admit, earning me a death glare from my child before I'm left shaking my head at her. "It's not what you think, Pam," I assure her, checking the small bond between Sookie and I with a small frown. "Something is wrong, I can feel it," I tell her, unable to explain the way the bond between Sookie and myself has somehow managed to gradually morph over these past few months, somehow seeming to have become stronger and infinitely more distracting than I ever recall it being before.

"Son of a bitch," Pam sighs out, her golden head falling back against the leather headrest in defeat. "How many fucking _times_ , Eric?" she groans out, earning an eye roll from me. "That woman has run you through the fucking wringer more times than I can even count. What's it gonna take for you to finally gonna get the fucking _hint_?"

"It's not like that," I sigh out, my head dropping in defeat. "Whatever may, or perhaps more accurately, may _not_ have been between Sookie and myself is long over, she's made her feelings on this perfectly clear…on _several_ occasions," I insist, my gut wrenching painfully as poignant memories of said woman and myself are suddenly plaguing my mind once more.

"Then let it go, Eric," Pam beseeches of me, her cornflower eyes shining in obvious concern. "Let _her_ go, once and for all, because I can't watch you go through anymore goddamn heartache, I just can't," her voice is soft, pleading and I can only nod before reaching out to take her hand in mine, never wanting to cause any form of pain for my beloved child.

"I will, Pam, I promise," I assure her, pulling her into my embrace whilst taking familiar comfort in her reassuring presence. "But I still need to know what's going on with her," I add cautiously, knowing my child will likely balk at the idea.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" she questions knowingly, tilting up her head to meet my solemn gaze. "Ugh, fine," she sighs out, shaking her head against my chest, her eyes rolling in insolence. "I'll send the girls over once we land," she suggests to earn an agreeable nod from me.

"Yes, I believe she will likely be amendable to a visit from both Willa and Jessica," I muse aloud, the two young vampiresses having taken over the day to day running of Fangtasia together after Pam rather harshly reminded me of just how cruel and uncaring my actions had been concerning my newest protégé. She wasn't wrong. Willa was only too happy to take on the offered responsibility of running the bar and Jessica seemed positively elated at the prospect of joining her, leading us all to our current circumstances.

"Good, one visit from the girls and then we can finally put this whole, damn mess behind us," Pam sighs out with a contented smile, leaving me nodding, even as I can't help but think that any matter concerning a certain blonde southern belle is never solved nearly so easily.

"Now, to see what we've missed in our time away," she remarks, reaching over to take hold of today's paper. I find myself absently combing my fingers through her golden hair, my eyes scanning rather disinterestedly over the inked lettering, before something manages to catch my eye.

"Wait, what's that?" I question, reaching up to turn to the previous page, my eyes scanning over words that manage to bring a deep frown to my face.

"Another Hep V outbreak?" Pam questions, her head tilting in confusion. "But that's just not possible," she remarks, sending me an inquiring gaze.

"No, it's not," I answer back assuredly, reading further about the supposed outbreak in Europe, my mind already spinning, trying to make sense of this. "I suppose we'll just have to keep an eye on things," I tell my child, offering her what I hope is a reassuring smile, thankful she cannot feel my spiking fear over what this might mean not only for us, but for vampire kind as a whole.

SPOV

I sit, utterly numb upon my old sofa, an aching chasm emanating within my chest when that goddamn New Blood commercial begins playing once more. Eric. God, try as I might, I just can't seem to clear my mind of the memories of him, hell, at this point I can't even seem to manage to leave my fucking house, having fallen into a deep depression the likes of which I've never experienced before.

I can still manage to clean the old farmhouse and still find myself doing all the things I feel I should like eating and showering, the necessities really, but the familiar actions have become mechanical, nothing more than a series of meaningless actions done only to get me through to the next endless, lonesome minute.

I've been alone before, hell; most my adult life has been spent alone here in this expansive old home, but never have I felt such an aching, endless loneliness. I've tried to get out, to spend time with my friends, with my family, but even surrounded by friendly, smiling faces of those I love, I'm alone, desolate, unattached from everyone and everything, in fact, it only succeeds in making things that much worse, seeing their happy, smiling faces while inwardly, I'm drowning, lost, a mere fragment of the woman I once was.

And the memories, God, the awful, persistent memories plaguing me constantly, even in dreams. I can't escape them, they just won't let me. Vivid memories of perceptive, cobalt eyes, of golden hair, of lines of exposed, pale flesh, of every tiny, goddamn detail of a man I've sworn to myself time and time again I couldn't possibly hold affections for, couldn't possibly _love_.

So why? Why can't I push thoughts of him from my mind? Why, in all the time I should have been grieving over the loss of Bill have I been plagued by intense memories of another man? And why _him_? Why Eric? The two of us had our chance and needless to say, things ended quite badly, rather messily really, for the both of us, but then, it was I alone that ended things, wasn't it? It was me who pulled away, even as he offered more, offered to stay, offered himself, offered his very heart.

"Oh, God," a pained sob escapes me as I'm once more left questioning my past actions. Why? Why did I pull away like I did? Why did I walk away from him? _How_ could I walk away from him? And what's more, why is this all affecting me only now? Shouldn't I have felt this broken long before now? Shouldn't I have been pained by his loss years before when the memories were fresh, more vivid than they are even now? Unless…

Unless my grandfather was right about Bill, unless he was right about the hold he held upon me, about how he was able to influence me. God, I don't want to believe it, to believe I was so cruelly manipulated for years by a man I truly thought I loved, by a man I thought loved me in turn. But then, it's not as if Bill was incapable of dishonesty or betrayal.

"Fuck," I groan out, falling back upon the couch, the ever present red quilt clutched tightly in my grasp. How many times did Bill lie to me, just how many times did he betray me, did he succeed in making me cry? Just how many times did he succeed in breaking my heart? Over and over again, like an endless cycle of love and betrayal, of desire and disloyalty, this was the way of our relationship. But to knowingly and _intentionally_ sway me during the entire course of our relationship; was Bill truly capable of such a thing?

I want to be able to say no, I really do. I want to _know_ without even a semblance of doubt that our love was real, that my feelings for him were pure and untainted, but I just can't, I can't deny the truth, not while it's staring me right in the face. Even our very first meeting was built upon falsity, a lie construed by the very man who claimed time and time again that he loved me, that he truly cared.

And wouldn't his blood, his persuasive influence upon me explain all of this? It would certainly explain my inability to grieve his loss as well as my failure to see the truth for so long. But what of Eric? Can Bill's blood truly account for the way I treated him all these years, the way I pushed him away time and time again? And could that be the real reason I only now find myself plagued with memories of the Viking, with an aching yearning to have him close once more, to look deep into those stunning cobalt eyes of his, to once more feel his cool flesh flush against my own?

How stupid I've been, how misguided, how absurdly, blindly trusting of a man who only proved to hurt me time and time again. I'm not blind enough to believe Eric is an angel; no, the Viking certainly lives up to the name of ancestors. He's cunning, manipulative and calculating, but he's never tried to hide any of this. Eric is who he is and what's more, I can honestly say that never, not once, in all the years we've known one another has he succeeded in making me cry, has he succeeded in breaking my heart.

"Shit," I whisper, finally finding myself left with no other choice but to come to terms with my grandfather's words all those months ago. I clutch the familiar, red quilt closer to my chest, swearing the fabric is still embedded with Eric's scent, before I dredge myself up from the sofa, proceeding to make my way towards the large armoire at the back of the room.

I swing open the metal lined doors, momentarily gazing down to the automated illumination below, before descending the laddered steps into what's become my sort of sanctuary as of late. The room is quite small and completely lacking of the quaint charms held by house above, but it's my sanctuary all the same, the one room in the entire house where I can feel somehow close to my missing Viking, the one room I find I can manage any form of respite, and although my thoughts are still afflicted with bittersweet memories of a love long lost, I soon find myself curled up upon the bed in said room, drifting into yet another, fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Butterflybelle and I here, hoping you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 3

PPOV

"Well, the old place is still standing," Eric remarks, earning a small smirk from me as we make our way towards Fangtasia, our home away from home.

"Don't sound so surprised," I quip back, sending my Maker a wink as I push open the back door. The place is quiet, it being a Monday, the one night of the week we're not open to the public and Eric and I are soon following soft voices sounding from the front of the bar.

"Girls," Eric greets lowly, the smallest of smiles playing upon his face as two heads, one shining ebony and one fire engine red; pop up from behind the bar in unison.

"Eric! Pam!" Willa exclaims excitedly, proceeding to practically leap over the bar before the excited vampiress comes to an abrupt halt before us. Her dark eyes are suddenly shining with obvious apprehension as she proceeds to bow her dark head low before Eric. "Sorry," she mutters out, earning mirroring frowns from both Jessica and myself, before I send Eric a pointed stare.

"There is no need to apologize," Eric reassures his timid protégé, stepping closer before bringing a large palm to her lowered chin. He lifts her face gently, meeting wary eyes with softened ones, before sending her a warm smile.

"Okay," Willa finally answers back, her stiffened form relaxing visibly as she sends her Maker a timid smile. I sigh softly, knowing it will likely take a while for the two of them to mend things fully between themselves, but at the same time, I'm glad to at least see the two of them making apparent strides in the right direction.

"Now, tell me what all I've missed," he gently suggests, earning a fervent nod before Willa is talking a mile a minute, excitedly telling her Maker literally every detail of what we've missed in our time away. Eric listens dutifully, granting his energetic child apt attention and I find myself sending the two of them a fond smile before feeling slender fingers lacing through my own.

I catch sight of crystalline blue eyes from my peripheral, seeing them twinkle with mischievous intent before allowing myself to be led towards the back of the bar. A knowing smirk plays upon my crimson stained lips, knowing just what the young vampiress has in mind, as my current thoughts most definitely mirror her own.

"I missed you," Jessica breathes against my ear, proceeding to lead the two of us into my office. My smirk widens upon hearing her eager laced words and in a flash of movement, the office door is latched closed behind us, the young vampiress suddenly finding herself pinned between the cool wood paneling and myself.

"Prove it, 'Lil Red," I purr against plush, pink lips, earning a full out grin from the fiery redhead before her lips are latched firmly upon my own. I'm soon swallowing down her soft moans as pale, slender thighs wrap themselves firmly around my waist. As always, our actions are eager, passionate and are by far, the thing I missed most in my time away.

"Pam," Jessica sighs out breathily once my lips are attached to her supple throat. I can only smirk knowingly against pale flesh, proceeding to attack what I know to be her most sensitive of areas with teasing sucks and playful nips of my now fully descended fangs.

"Tell me what you want, what you _need_ , 'Lil Red," I breathe out between wet kisses, my mouth dropping lower still to meet with pale mounds welling enticingly over black leather. I proceed to drag my tongue teasingly along the corset's edge, earning me a soft purr as pale blue eyes drop down to meet my hungry stare.

Jessica's pale eyes shine bright, a sudden, wicked smirk playing upon her lips and before I'm given the chance to even begin to decipher what it is she's thinking, I suddenly find myself staring up at the office ceiling as the young vampiress, having somehow managed to gain the upper hand, now has me laid out across my desk.

I raise a brow at Jessica, seeing her grinning triumphantly above me and though a small part of me feels as though I should be pissed about her so easily managing to gain the upper hand between us, I find myself feeling only a mix of prideful lust for my young lover, knowing she's come a long, long way from the whiney, obnoxious girl I met only years prior.

I'm brought abruptly from my thoughts, a soft hiss escaping me upon feeling a very familiar, eager mouth attacking my own throat and chest. Blue eyes darkened in lust are rolled up to catch my half lidded gaze as nimble fingers make quick, practiced work of my own corset's fastenings and I'm soon rendered to nothing more than a moaning mess once pink lips and tongue proceed to lavish my now exposed breasts with deliciously sinful ministrations.

How a proper, church going do-gooder such as my little Jessica learned to perfect such wicked deeds with that talented mouth of hers, I may never know, though I'd certainly like to think I'm to blame, at least in part. My hands plunge deeply into fiery red locks, encouraging my young lover's actions with teasing pulls upon her silky tresses as soft lips soon begin trekking lower over the now exposed flesh of my abdomen.

"Pam, God, I missed you so much," Jessica purrs lowly against my naval, her fingertips tracing teasingly over the flesh of my inner thighs that I proceed to open obediently before her. "Did you miss me too, even a little?" she questions, her coppery head tilting endearingly to bring a soft smile to my lips.

"You, my fiery little redhead," I answer back lowly, reaching down to trace her jaw tenderly with a crimson painted nail. "Are the _only_ thing I missed about this God-forsaken swamp hole," I answer back honestly, earning me a soft snort of amusement, even as Jessica's pale eyes shine up at me in affection. "Now, come here," I whisper, sitting upright before pulling her back into my embrace.

Jessica's arms wrap around me tightly, her lips meeting my own once more and I proceed to show her just how much I missed this, how much I missed _her_ , before there's a rather ill-timed, persistent knock sounding at my office door. Mirrored sighs sound from the two of us as I turn a hardened glare towards the insistent knocking.

"Pam," Eric calls, his voice solemn and succeeding in reminding me of our previous discussion on the plane ride here. I send my red haired lover a sympathetic gaze, the two of us left working to right ourselves once more before I proceed to open the office door wide before my weary eyed Maker.

"Yeah, yeah, Sookie," I sigh out, earning the smallest of smirks from Eric. I raise a brow at him, silently telling him that he owes me big for his inopportune interruption, before looking back to catch the curious gaze of my lover. Damn it, this thing with Sookie had better be really fucking important.

SPOV

' _The number of unprovoked vampire attacks continues to rise in the northern parts of Europe and authorities are baffled, claiming a new strain of Hep V may to blame…'_ I flip the bedside radio off with a sigh, the very mention of vampires managing to make my heart pinch painfully, before I'm rolling over, pulling my ever present red comforter tighter around myself.

"Sook?" I hear a familiar voice calling out above me then, making my brow pinch in puzzlement.

"Jess?" I question, tilting my head up towards the armoire doors just in time to see them cracking open. Fiery red hair meets my stare just before my curious gaze is caught by sympathetic, pale blue eyes.

"Hey," she offers softy, being joined by a second head, this one adorned with familiar ebony locks. "Want some company?" she questions, leaving me shrugging indifferently before I'm sitting up to allow the two vampiresses room to join me on the large bed.

"It's been a while," I remark, earning a small smile from Jessica as she begins to crawl over the bed towards me. "How are things?" I question, more for the sake of politeness than anything else as I just can't seem to muster much enthusiasm of any kind these days.

"Can't complain, I guess," she offers gently, her observant, crystalline eyes seemingly taking in every detail. "Pam and I are doin' pretty good," she offers with a smirk that I find myself halfheartedly returning, having found it amusing to see the two vampiresses together after her impromptu marriage to Hoyt inevitably dissolved.

"Good, that's real good, Jess," I offer, with a smile that I just can't seem to make reach my eyes before I'm turning my attention to the second vampiress as she cautiously joins the two of us upon the bed. "And you, Willa? How are things going at the bar?" I question, assuming she's probably still running things over at Fangtasia.

"Oh, well, things are alright, I guess," she offers softly, her dark, perceptive eyes shining with obvious worry. "And you, Sookie? How've you been?" she asks, her voice lowering to an almost whisper as I'm left once more trying to force a smile to my face.

"Oh, well, I can't really complain, I guess," I answer back, knowing full well just how full of shit I am. "I've got my health," I add in a rather futile attempt to make light of things, but only manage to gain mirroring looks of sympathy from the two women before me.

"Oh, Sookie," Jessica sighs out, a deep frown settling over her face as she reaches pale arms out towards me.

"No," I answer back briskly, pulling away whilst shaking my head fervently. "Don't, just don't," I whisper pleadingly, knowing full well if I allow her to try and comfort me, I'll surely break down. Hurt shines in light blue eyes as she slowly lowers her arms back to her sides, a defeated sigh escaping her.

"Is it Bill?" Willa questions, her brow furrowed in obvious concern as I find myself shaking my head once more, only the briefest of thoughts of the long departed Civil War veteran having crossed my mind in quite some time now. "Then what?" she follows up in puzzlement, earning a deep sigh from me.

"I-," I start, seeing curious blue and brown eyes fixed intensely upon me. "Why are you both here?" I question then, abruptly turning the tables to leave the two women sharing a rather meaningful look.

"Eric sent us," Jessica finally answers back, turning her head to meet my surprised gaze.

"Eric?" I question incredulously, my heart suddenly pounding within my chest at the mere mention of the Viking's name.

"He seemed real worried about you," Willa remarks, her dark head tilting curiously as my pulse quickens once more, my mind already racing with the implications of this. Eric? Worried about me, but why? What could this mean, or does it mean anything at all?

"Oh," I answer back, trying to keep my voice nonchalant, even as I'm positive my rapid pulse has already given me away. "Well, that was kind of him, I suppose," I offer meekly, the wheels still spinning in my mind as I'm once more met with curious sets of eyes.

"They're back in town, you know, he and Pam," Jessica enlightens me, leaving my brows shooting up in surprise as I'm once more left trying to hide my excitement over the news of the much closer proximity of the one man I just can't seem to get off my mind as of late.

"I see," I find myself answering back softly. "And how is he?" I then find myself blurting out to earn dual, surprised looks from both Jessica and Willa.

"Eric?" Willa questions, her brow furrowing further upon noting my rather anxious behavior. "He's good, I mean, he seems pretty normal, I suppose," she answers back curiously before she and Jessica are once more sharing a questioning look between themselves.

"Why?" Jessica then questions, her astute eyes slanting curiously as I'm left feigning nonchalance.

"What?" I question defensively, seeing pale eyes studying my every movement.

"I mean, since when do you care at all about Eric?" she questions to leave my eyes bulging, knowing I've been caught.

"I-, I don't!" I insist, earning incredulous looks from both women before me. "I mean, it's just, well, he sent the two of you over here to check up on me, so I guess I was just, you know, returning the favor," I stumble out, hoping my flimsy excuse makes even a lick of sense to either of them.

"Hm," Willa answers back, before her slender shoulders are shrugging gallantly.

"So, how's Hoyt?" I question, quickly changing the subject, seeing Jessica's demeanor change completely before she's launching into her tale. I let out a small sigh of relief, thankful I was at least momentarily able to distract the two of them, but I find I'm only able to half listen to Jessica's words as I find my mind traveling once more.

Just why did Eric send them here? They claim he seems worried, but why would that be? Could it be he heard rumors from around town? I mean, it's not exactly new news around the backwoods town of Bon Temps that the usually quirky waitress with mind reading abilities just hasn't been herself as of late. But then, Eric has only just returned home, so the question remains, why?

I find myself nodding absently as Jessica and Willa proceed to talk excitedly about their adventures in bar ownership, but just can't seem to shake the image of familiar cobalt eyes and shining blonde hair from my mind. Eric. God, if only there was some way to fix things between us, to make things right somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Butterflybelle and I here, both hoping you all enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

JPOV

I crouch down before Gran's old fireplace, setting the large bundle of wood over the hearth and just can't seem to wipe the frown from my face. Something's real off about Sook lately and even though I keep thinkin' she'll snap out of it any time now, I'm really starting to wonder if that'll ever actually happen.

"Thanks, Jase," she murmurs softly, wrapping that same red quilt around herself as she curls up on the sofa. My frown deepens, seeing that same, listless gaze overtaking her normally vibrant, sapphire eyes.

"Sook," I start, standing upright once more, my hands fidgeting nervously as I'm just not real good at this whole big brother thing, as sad as that may sound. "Ya know I care about ya, right?" I question softly, drawing closer to see her head bobbing slightly.

"Yeah," she answers back, her eyes focused back on the television set where that same New Blood commercial is playing yet again. Damn, it's like that thing is playing on loop or something.

"Well, ya got plenty o' wood now," I remark, reaching up to grip her shoulder somewhat awkwardly, hoping the small action provides her with at least some form of comfort. "Is, uh, is there anythin' else ya need, Sook?" I question, hoping there's literally anything I can do that might cheer her up at least a little.

"Um, no," she answers softly, almost absently, her gaze still focused upon the television set as I'm left nodding my head, just hating to see her this way.

"Alright then," I answer back with a sigh, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I love ya, Sook," I whisper, feeling hot tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as my sister's head nods lightly.

"Love you," she whispers back once I'm left brushing away the start of my tears, standing up straight once more. I pause a moment, not really wanting to leave her here all alone even as I know that's what she says she wants.

"Just, uh, call if ya need anythin', anythin' at all," I tell her, earning another absent nod before I'm making my way towards the front door, my heart silently breaking for my sister, wishing there were some way to get her back to her usual, chipper self once more. "Dammit," I sigh out once I'm slamming my truck door firmly shut.

My thoughts are foggy as I drive back towards my own place, hating the way things are, wishing there were some way I could help to make them better. But I've never really been in this position before, I mean, Sook has always been so damn independent, never wantin' or needin' any sort of advice or help from her big brother and now, well, now I really wish I knew how to be the kind of sibling she really needs right now.

I pull up to my place, a soft smile forming once I notice another truck sitting in the driveway and am quick to make my way inside, knowing if anything can make me feel at all better, it's the one other face that's been takin' up all my thoughts as of late.

"Jase, hey," Hoyt greets from his spot on the sofa, that familiar, crooked smile of his settling over his face as he raises a beer towards me. Damn, he knows me way too well.

"Hey," I answer back, a small smile finding its way to my face as I accept the cold beverage before plopping down beside my very best friend, who in these last few months, has become something much, much more. I take a large, refreshing gulp, feeling Hoyt's head settle itself upon my shoulder as he shifts himself closer.

I send him a fond smile whilst slipping my arm around his waist, still finding myself in awe of the fact that we were somehow able to find just what we both so desperately needed in one another. I mean, if someone had told me only six months ago that I would fall for a _man_ , and not just any man, but my very best friend, I likely would have laughed right in their face, but now, well, I suppose I saw the light as some folks would say.

I'm still not real sure how it even happened, really, but just about the time I discovered Brigette was nearly as bat shit crazy as that vampire bitch, Violet, Hoyt's marriage to Jess had already gone up in flames. Can't say I didn't see that one comin' though. The two of us inevitably ended up hunched over the bar together at Bellefluer's, both of us intent on drowning our collective sorrows in a bottle, though, somehow, that turned into drowning our sorrows here at my place and by the time I woke the next mornin' to see Hoyt curled up in bed beside me, well, something just kinda clicked, like he was supposed to be there or somethin' and the rest as they say, is history.

"How's Sookie?" Hoyt questions, pulling me from my wandering thoughts. His is voice soft and laced with obvious concern as I know he worries about my sister nearly as much as I.

"She's, uh, she's still the same," I answer back miserably, wishing that weren't the case. "Damn, Hoyt, I mean, it's as if the life has just been sucked right outta her or somethin'," I sigh out, seeing a matching frown form over his face as he nods his understanding.

"Ya think it has somethin' to do with what happened with Bill?" he asks to leave me shrugging against him.

"I dunno, I mean, she won't talk ta me about anythin'," I answer back with a sigh. "But hell, it's been six whole months, Hoyt, ya'd think she'd be back ta her normal self by now," I reason, seeing Hoyt turn his head up towards me, a small smirk playing over his lips.

"Ya really think so?" he questions teasingly, shaking his head at me. "Is that all the time it'd take for you ta get over me?" he asks to leave me looking down to him in shock.

"Now why the _fuck_ would ya go and say somethin' like that!?" I demand, a sick feeling turning in my gut at the very thought of losing him after I've only just come to terms with my feelings for him. A low chuckle escapes him as he adjusts his position, sitting up a bit straighter before pulling me into his arms.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," he assures me, eliciting a relieved sigh from me as I fall deeper into his embrace, wondering, not for the first time, how I never saw what was right in front of my face for so long. "I'm just sayin', it might take Sook a while to come to terms with everythin'," he explains, earning an understanding nod from me, knowing I'd likely be a complete wreck if I were to lose him, the man I've come to love.

"Yeah, alright," I answer back, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline to earn a smile in turn. "Thanks," I add softly, seeing him lift a questioning brow at me. "Ya know, for bein' here and all," I add somewhat awkwardly, never really havin' been big on the whole mushy romantic shit.

"Of course," he answers back, his pale, green eyes softening as he seems to understand the source of my sudden unease, but then, Hoyt always seems to understand, I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for him so damn hard. His mouth presses against my own then and I find myself smiling against those warm, familiar lips of his, knowing exactly what it is he's silently telling me as I silently proceed to show him just how much I love him in return.

EPOV

"Long time, no speak, brother," a hauntingly familiar voice sounds through the phone to leave me grinning like a loon. As soon as I heard about these recent attacks in Europe, I knew there were two vampires across the pond that would be only too happy to fill me in on the situation. Roman and Floki.

The two of them were fellow Viking warriors of mine, the three of us having valiantly fought side by side in our human lives so very, very long ago. Through a series of what I personally hold to be fated events, the two of them were, unbeknownst to me, turned around the same time Godric found me on that bloody battlefield. Once their own Maker was killed by another cruel, vindictive vampire to leave my fellow warriors starving and alone in this cruel world, I was somehow able to convince my Maker to take the two newly turned vampires under his wing, making the two of them something akin to my unofficial vampire brothers.

"Roman, I suppose it has been quite some time," I answer back, fond memories of my 'brothers' flooding my mind. It really has been too long.

"I'm assuming you're calling in regards to the whole Hep V thing," he remarks, his voice just as cool and smooth as I remember. "It's a load of bullshit," he adds smoothly, bringing a small smirk to my face even as a wave of relief washes over me.

"Just as I figured," I answer back, leaning back in my office chair before propping my feet up upon my desk. "So what _is_ going on over there?" I can't help but question, knowing as a self-proclaimed, vampire scientist of sorts, he's the one person I can count on to have all the facts.

"Fucking baby vamps," he grits out in annoyance. "I don't know where these fuckers are coming from, but nearby cities are being fucking flooded with them. They're totally untamed and out of control, running the goddamn streets every fucking night attacking humans left and right. It's fucking chaos," he enlightens me, to leave me sitting upright once more, my mind already spinning with the implications of this.

"But who would do this, Roman?" I find myself questioning, hoping to Odin my first inklings are incorrect.

"No fucking idea," he answers back with a sigh. "But Floki's checking into things as we speak," he enlightens me, bringing an automatic grin to my face. Floki never did give up that whole Viking persona, it being engraved too deeply within his already slightly unstable psyche, so when I heard news of him joining an elite vampire force, similar to that of the human world's black ops, I was completely unsurprised.

"Ah, then he'll surely have answers for us in no time at all," I answer back in slight amusement, hearing a low chuckle emanating from my vampire brethren.

"Floki's still Floki," he answers through a smirk I swear I can hear through the phone to leave me grinning widely. "Eric, I-," Roman starts once he quiets his laughter, his voice suddenly becoming solemn once more. "I heard about Godric," he remarks, leaving my undead heart pinching painfully at the mere mention of my departed Maker.

"Yeah, he, uh, he made his choice," is all I can think to say, earning a prolonged silence before Roman is sighing lightly through the phone.

"He was a good man, the only one I considered to be a true father," Roman proclaims, momentarily shocking me with this uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"Yeah," is all I can say in return, never having fully recovered from that particular, heart wrenching loss.

"Well," Roman remarks, his voice taking on that same, cool tone as before. "I'll let you know as soon as we find anything," he assures me, leaving me nodding my gratitude.

"Yes, thank you, Roman," I answer back, just before the line goes dead, my no-nonsense brother never having been big on such trivial things such as proper phone etiquette. I cradle the phone once more, my mind processing all that my brethren has told me, and can't help but fear what all this might mean.

"Um, Eric?" sounds softly then, bringing me abruptly from my rather troubling thoughts as I glace up to catch sight of wary, russet eyes peeking in at me from my office doorway.

"Willa, come," I offer gently, knowing the two of us still have a ways to go if we're ever to mend the spanning rift between us, a rift I myself am admittedly guilty of creating. "You spoke to Sookie?" I question, earning a fervent nod from my newest protégé as she drops herself unceremoniously down upon my leather couch.

"Yeah and you're right, there's definitely something off about her," she answers back with a sigh as I lower myself beside her, a small frown forming over my face.

"Off?" I question, testing the bond between Sookie and myself once more, careful as always to keep my own feelings closed off from her, only to feel the same growing malaise radiating from her. "In what way?" I question, seeing Willa's face scrunch up thoughtfully.

"She just seems so, well, sad," Willa informs me, a soft sigh escaping her. "She was always so bubbly before, you know? Nothing like she is now, just hiding herself away in that little cubby," she enlightens me. Cubby? Could she possibly mean the one I myself built into her home? How odd, though, given the waves of uncharacteristic, mounting despair rolling off Sookie in waves the past few months, I suppose it's not completely unsurprising to find out she's acting so strangely as of late.

"I see," I finally answer back, letting all this sink in a bit. "And did she mention what it is making her feel this way?" I probe, seeing Willa's slender shoulders shrug in response.

"She didn't really say," Willa answers back somewhat hesitantly. "She did ask about you though," she informs me, making my brows shoot up in disbelief.

"Me?" I question, not having expected this at all.

"Yeah, she asked how you were doing," she concedes, her head tilting thoughtfully. "Jess and I found it kinda strange as well," she admits before her eyes are nearly bulging from her skull. "Not that she ever really speaks badly about you or anything, I mean, not _that_ badly anyhow," my child anxiously tries to cover, managing only to bring a low chuckle from me.

"It's fine, Willa," I answer back through my laughter, proceeding to pat her knee gently. "It comes as no surprise to me that Sookie is not exactly my biggest fan," I assure her, feeling her slender hand slip over my own as she sends me an understanding nod.

"Sorry, Eric," she offers softly, a sympathetic smile forming over her face to leave me raising a questioning brow at her. "She's pretty hard on you, is all," she explains. "And you're really not that bad a guy, you know, underneath it all," she reasons, earning a grateful smile from me as I squeeze her hand lightly.

"I'm certainly glad to hear you say so," I answer back wholeheartedly, seeing her face alight upon hearing my words. "Willa, do you think you could do something for me? Something we'd keep just between you and I?" I question, beginning to formulate a plan that I hope will not only help to mend my relationship with my newest protégé, but will, with any luck, provide me with some answers as well.

"You mean like a secret?" she asks excitedly, brown eyes twinkling with eagerness.

"Exactly, a secret," I answer back, lowering my face closer to her own. "I need someone to check in on Sookie for me, to find out what exactly is going on with her," I explain, seeing her licking her lips in an anxious gesture.

"You mean be a spy," she very accurately assess to leave me nodding solemnly. "I could do that, Eric. Sookie will never even know I was there," she assures me, bringing a wide smile to my face as I nod my approval.

"See that she doesn't," I reply back, earning a megawatt grin from my child as she pops enthusiastically to her feet, sending me a conspiring wink just before proceeding to vamp herself back to Sookie's farmhouse. A part of me feels as though I should perhaps follow up on this personally, but then, I'm keeping my distance for Sookie's own sake, having granted Bill his dying wish, promising him I'd give her a chance at a real life, a life free of vampires and the negative influence we inevitably cause for her.

I sit back against the sofa with a small sigh, hoping my child will be able to uncover something concrete as to whatever the hell is going on with Sookie, for if I hope to help my brothers in bringing an abrupt end to this fiasco in Europe, hopefully before it gets a chance to spread here to the states, I'll surely need my wits about me.

 **AN: I do realize this story is moving at a rather slow pace so far...things will be picking up here and many questions will be answered in the following chapter!**

 **Also...Roman and Floki...yes, they're based upon Bill Skargard's** ** _Roman Godfrey_** **from** ** _Hemlock Grove_** **(Netflix), and** ** _Gustaf Skarsgard's_** **Floki from** ** _Vikings_** **(History Channel)...thought it'd be fun to bring Alex's actual brothers into this story as they played vampires and Vikings themselves...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally, some of your questions answered! :D**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- Butterflybelle and krispybee12**

Chapter 5

SPOV

I hate this. I hate being so wrapped up in my own misery that I fear l may have lost myself. I hate that I just can't seem to be able to rise above these relentless memories. I hate feeling this gut wrenching guilt. I hate seeing clear pity shining at me from my friends and family's eyes. It's all too much and I feel as though I'm breaking. I've always prided myself on my own personal strength, on my ability to always spring back, no matter the severity of the situation, but I'm beginning to fear this might be the thing that finally succeeds in breaking me for good.

A loud _pop_ suddenly finds me sitting upright on the couch, my brows jutting up in surprise before my gaze is met by a familiar, friendly face. Niall. He's back and now I feel even more guilt, hating the way we left things between us all those months ago. If only I had listened, if only I hadn't been so rash in sending him away when he was only trying to help.

"Sookie," Niall remarks, his voice is soft and laced with obvious concern as he stands frozen before me, seeming almost fearful to approach me further.

"Grandfather," I manage to choke out just before welling tears are springing from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," I find myself sobbing out as comforting arms wrap themselves around me, providing the anchor I so desperately need, as my malaise is surely strong enough by now to pull me under.

"Shh, sweet grandchild, I'm here, you're not alone, never alone," Niall assures me, allowing me to break down in his embrace. The two of us sit this way for a time, my grandfather whispering soft assurances until my weeping finally quiets, having found solace in his arms, in his reassuring words.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to lose it on you like that," I finally remark, sitting up only to receive a soft smile from my grandfather as he reaches up to brush away lingering tears from my face.

"I'm only glad to know I could be here for you, Granddaughter mine," he remarks softly to earn a grateful smile from me. "I'm also glad to see your anger with me seems to have finally dissipated," he adds and I can only offer a weak smile in turn, knowing he's right.

"Uh, yeah, about that," I start with a sigh, my shameful gaze lowering to my now fidgeting fingers. "I know I reacted rather harshly, but I really _have_ thought over what you told me," I assure him, before his hand is covering my own to leave me raising my gaze.

"I know the truth has been hard for you to accept," he admits, his eyes shining with sympathy. "But it was a truth you needed to hear and one you needed some time to come to terms with," he adds, earning a light nod from me.

"Yeah," I whisper softly, knowing only too well just how desperately my stubborn nature left me shying away from the harsh truths he enlightened me to.

"You're finally free of the vampires hold and yet you're deeply saddened," Niall remarks then, his head tilting thoughtfully. "Tell me, Granddaughter, what is it that weighs so heavily upon you?" he questions, bringing a small frown to my face.

"I know you can read my thoughts, Niall," I answer back somewhat tersely, earning only a gallant shrug in turn.

"This may very well be true, but fragments of memories and contradicting emotions can only enlighten me to so much," he explains to leave me sighing loudly, my mind already spinning as I'm left trying to transform my racing thoughts into logical words.

"It's Eric," I finally admit, never having admitted this aloud to anyone these past months. "He's been on my mind constantly, Grandfather, haunting my every thought, even in dreams. It's enough to drive me absolutely crazy and I just can't understand why this is happening," I explain miserably, seeing my faerie grandfather intently absorbing my every word.

"I see," he states thoughtfully. "And this makes you feel guilty?" he questions, managing to deepen my frown.

"I, well, I didn't always treat him the greatest," I admit. "We were together for a time and we were happy, really happy actually, but I-, God, I pushed him away, Niall. He offered to stay and I just walked away. Why would I _do_ that? And why is it that I grieve his loss only now that I've lost him for good? I just don't get it!" I exclaim, the frustration that's been building for months now finally spilling over.

"I suppose I should have known this would happen," Niall remarks then, his words managing to instantly catch my complete attention. "There is much I've left to teach you," he admits, sending me a sympathetic smile whilst lifting his palm before our faces. "Do you know the true source of a Fae's light?" he questions then, a bright glowing orb alighting over his palm as I'm left pinching my brow in puzzlement, wondering where on earth he's going with this.

"Um, no?" I answer, watching as he proceeds to absently roll the glowing orb between his palms, his eyes taking on an airy visage.

"It's a rather remarkable phenomenon, really," he states, a small smile forming over his lips. "You remember when we spoke of magic, Granddaughter?" he questions then, earning a nod from me.

"Of course," I answer readily, his words echoing through my mind. 'There's magic in the ordinary, Sook. There's magic in the things we can see. Birth is a miracle, love is a miracle, death is a miracle, forgiveness is a miracle, especially if you can learn to forgive yourself.'

"That's exactly right," he answers back, obviously having shared that particular memory with me. "But there's more to it than that, something I suppose I should have explained, though, I suppose there's no time like the present," he adds with a wistful smile to leave me sending him an inquiring gaze. "Your light is an extension of yourself, something you unconsciously feed and that feeds you in turn," he explains.

"Feed? But _what_ feeds our light? And if this is the case, why is my own light nearly depleted?" I question, seeing Niall's smile melt away as he hits me with a solemn gaze.

"Love, Sookie, our light craves it, is nourished by it and in turn, we can only feel fulfilled once we're able to sustain it adequately," he states, absorbing his light once more to leave me gaping at him, realization starting to set in.

"Oh," is the only way I can answer as the pieces begin to fall into place. My light has literally been starved of love, the love I thought I had felt having been nothing more than an illusion, an alluring lie. This explains everything, the way I've been figuratively fading away these last few months, unable to find any sense of fulfillment, it's all on account of my light; it's as if my very life force is fading away right along with it.

"We tried to warn you, Claudine and I," Niall whispers then. "We told you Bill would steal your light from you, but perhaps if we had better explained what that truly meant, you might have stood a chance," he adds, sending me a rather sheepish gaze.

"I wouldn't have listened, I never did," I find myself answering, knowing just how true those words really are as Niall is left having to nod his agreement. "Bill knew," I state then, my jaw ticking in anger. "He fucking knew and he wanted me to throw it away entirely, that fucking bastard," I spit out, hearing Niall sigh softly beside me.

"You understand now why I disapproved of him so greatly?" my grandfather asks to earn a scoff of disgust from me, suddenly understanding perfectly just why he felt the way he did about my ex.

"Why though? Why was he so insistent I drain myself of my light? And why in God's name did he want me to obliterate him with it?" I question, seeing dark menace shine briefly behind my grandfather's pale eyes.

"I believe his ultimate goal was to win your love through force," Niall grits out, his fists clenching in ire. "Little did he know, our light is not so easily fooled and instead he managed only to slowly drain you of your light, nearly succeeding in depleting you entirely. He kept at it though, right up until the very end and we're only lucky his own humanity finally took him over when it did," he sighs out.

"And if he had been successful?" I question anxiously. "What would have become of me if I had truly fallen in love with him?"

"You recall the way Russell and Eric were able to survive the sun after drinking from you?" he questions, earning a nod from me. "Your blood protected them but a few minutes, but, luckily unbeknownst to them, had you willingly shared your light with them, the results would have been much more permanent."

"No way," the words fall from my lips in disbelief before Niall grants me a solemn gaze. Oh, wow, he's not kidding. "But I've hit vampires with my light before and none of them became day walkers," I recall, earning a small smile from my grandfather.

"To be granted the full benefits of a Fae's light, one must first win said Fae's heart, fully and truly," he explains.

"So that's why Bill was so determined to win me over," I realize as everything suddenly so much more sense. "He was just using me, all this time, and for what? The chance to walk in the sun?" I find myself questioning, suddenly realizing just how cruel and heartless said man truly was.

"I'm afraid so," Niall answers back, his head shaking. "I still haven't figured out how he became privy to this information, I'm only relieved to know you are finally free of him," he adds, placing his hands over my own, earning a weak smile from me.

"There's something I still don't understand, Grandfather," I admit after a time, all this new information running through my mind. "What does all this have to do with Eric?" I question, watching as a wide smile breaks over my grandfather's face.

"That, Sookie, I should think would be obvious, in fact, I believe you likely have the Viking to thank, as without him, Compton's plan may very well have succeeded," he insists, earning a small frown from me.

"You're trying to imply that _Eric_ is the one who truly holds my heart?" I question skeptically, earning only a shrug from my grandfather.

"It matters not what I say," he says in turn. "You alone are privy to your heart's truest desires," he remarks, his pale eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hmph," is all I say in return, earning me a low chuckle from the apparently amused Fae prince.

"You, my stubborn little granddaughter, are truly one of a kind, you know that?" he teases, bumping his shoulder against my own to earn a small smirk from me.

"Lucky me," I deadpan, managing to elicit more laughter from my faerie grandfather.

"Feeling any better?" he questions once his laughter has died down a bit and I find that, yes, I really do feel at least marginally better, perhaps because things are finally at least better between the two of us.

"A bit, yeah," I admit, just before Niall is pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm always here, Sook, _always_ ," he whispers softly, earning a grateful nod from me before he's pulling away, a soft smile gracing his ethereal features. "Oh!" he remarks then, sending my brows up in surprise. "I almost forgot, I have something for you," he tells me, digging into his pants pockets.

"For me?" I question, seeing him pull what appears to be a small compact from his pocket. My brows pinch, looking down to the odd trinket as Niall places it in my palm. "It's warm," I remark, tracing a finger over the jade green, glass surface.

"It was a gift given to your grandmother," Niall enlightens me, earning a raised brow from me.

"Gran?" I question, finding myself absently stroking the warm trinket.

"Fintan gifted it to her, it's rather beautiful, is it not?" he questions, a fond smile finding its way to his face. "The Cluviel Dor, a Fae token of love. It can grant its owner but one wish, one that must be made in true love," he explains.

"And Gran never used it?" I question, seeing Niall shrug.

"Perhaps she never saw use for it," he reasons to leave me nodding my understanding.

"I see," I answer softly, my eyes falling to the mesmerizing jade trinket once more.

"You've been through much, my Sookie, so much turmoil, so much heartache and though I know nothing could ever make up for all you've lost, I hope this gift will bring you at least a fraction of the happiness you truly deserve," he insists, his palms settling over my own as the start of grateful tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you," is the only thing I can say, grateful for this man's reassuring place in my life.

"I feel I should warn you though, if you should choose to use this charm, just know your wish should not be made lightly. Some very potent magic went into creating it and its powerful enough even to hold dominion over death itself," he informs me gravely, earning wide eyes from me. Wow, that's… _huge_. A soft kiss upon my forehead then serves as my grandfather's goodbye before he vanishes with a resounding _pop_ and I find myself sitting, staring intently at the unassuming, yet incredibly powerful gift he left me.

One wish made in love, a wish powerful enough even to rule over death itself, just what could I possibly request? Would it even be worth the possible risks, considering just how powerful it is? And if so, what could ever even begin to make up for all the heartache I've suffered these last few years? I suppose I have a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :) - Butterflybelle & krispybee12**

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Um, Eric?" I hear a soft voice sound beside my ear to bring me back to myself, having been long lost in thought upon my throne before the enthralled crowd at Fangtasia.

"Willa? Back so soon?" I question, seeing her fidgeting nervously as she sends me a fervent nod. Her anxious demeanor suggests she likely has answers for me and I'm only too eager to pop up from my throne before escorting my restless child towards the back of the bar.

Soft moans are emanating from Pam's nearby office as we pass and I find myself smirking, grateful, not only for the fact that my child seems to have finally found love in a certain, fiery redheaded vampiress, but also for the distraction of said relationship as I need not fear Pam's wrath upon finding out I'm still pursuing this dilemma with Sookie, at least not yet.

"I'm assuming you have answers for me?" I question, closing the door firmly behind us once Willa and myself are tucked safely inside my own office.

"Do I ever!" she exclaims excitedly, practically bouncing with obvious elation.

"Alright, alright, just calm down a bit," I suggest softly, having to shake my head at my child's behavior that I can't help but find rather endearing. "Remember, your Maker is ancient and has a hard time following along if you speak too quickly," I tease, finding her excitement is actually quite contagious as she sends me another fervent nod whilst the two of us sink into the leather sofa together. "So tell me, what did you find?"

"Okay, so I was real, real careful to be extra quiet and I'm sure Sookie didn't even know I was watching," she starts, earning an appreciative nod from me, knowing full well just how pissed Sookie would be if she ever found out I was eavesdropping upon her. My child proceeds to launch into her tale, beginning with her seeing a delicious smelling man appear out of thin air, a man with flowing, silver-blonde hair.

"Niall," I remark, not really all that surprised to know Sookie's grandfather would appear during her time of suffering.

"Yeah, that's what she called him," Willa concedes before pressing ahead, explaining how Sookie had been in a fight with her faerie grandfather, again, not all that surprising considering the blonde telepath's fiery temper. She then tells me the two of them began speaking about me, now that is something I most certainly did _not_ expect.

"Wait, Sookie said she hasn't been able to stop thinking about _me_?" I question, sure I must have misunderstood, only to see Willa's dark head bob enthusiastically.

"Yeah, said she feels just awful about how she treated you, too," she enlightens me to leave me looking back to my child in shock.

"This _is_ interesting," I muse aloud, my mind trying to make sense of Sookie's apparent attack of conscience.

"Not nearly as interesting as what they started talking about next," Willa assures me before telling me about Niall's explanation of a Fae's light that is apparently fueled by… _love_? This is the first I've ever heard of such a thing, but then, the Fae truly are a secretive species as a whole, I suppose they likely have many, many secrets amongst themselves.

"He did _WHAT_!?" I cry out in a rage once my child has revealed to me the extent of Bill's apparent betrayal. My child is staring up at me now, her dark eyes widened in fear and it takes me several moments in order to calm myself enough to try and soothe her. "Willa, I'm not upset with you, not at all, I promise you this," I assure her, keeping my voice just as calm and even as I possibly can as my inner fury is positively boiling within me.

"O-okay," she answers back softly.

"Now, tell me once more, what Niall said about Bill," I ask of her, seeing her eyes widen subtly before she presses ahead.

"He tried to force Sookie into loving him, that's what Sookie's grandfather said, but he only managed to slowly drain Sookie of her light," she repeats to leave my fists clenching in ire. "I-I guess that's why she's been acting so strangely lately, it's like _she_ was draining away right along with her light."

"But she still has it, her light I mean?" I question, seeing Willa nod in the affirmative. "So she didn't end up killing Bill with it," I muse aloud, wondering what made her change her mind.

"No, but I guess Bill really wanted her to," she explains softly to leave my jaw ticking in fury. That no good, fucking, son of a bitch and after all I did for him, after thinking I could actually _trust_ the slimy bastard! He was lying the entire time, not only to Sookie, but to the rest of us as well.

"But what had he hoped to gain? What was his end game?" I ask aloud to no one in particular, my mind spinning with the possibilities.

"Oh, Niall explained that too," Willa admits softly, instantly gaining my attention once more. "I guess if Sookie _had_ truly loved him, she could have shared her light," she explains, her eyes growing wide in apparent awe. "Niall said if Bill had succeeded, he'd have been made an honest to God day walker."

My own eyes widen then, never having heard anything akin to this in my over one thousand years upon this earth. A true day walker. Well, that would certainly explain Bill's persistence, wouldn't it? To walk in the sunlight completely unharmed and not for the mere hours I myself did before becoming scorched, but to walk wholly unharmed in the sunlight once more, simply incredible.

"I see," I answer back somewhat absently, my mind still spinning with this recent revelation. "And is that all, my child?" I question, seeing Willa beginning to fidget nervously beside me. "What is it?" I question softly, reaching up to gently brush ebony locks from her face. "You can tell me, Willa, I promise not to become upset."

"Well," she starts hesitantly, her gaze locked upon her fidgeting hands. "They mentioned you once more," she enlightens me to leave me nodding, a defeated sigh escaping me.

"Let me guess, Niall warned Sookie to keep her distance from the likes of me," I reason, practically able to hear the ancient Fae warning his granddaughter away from vampires as a whole on account of that asshole Bill.

"No, the opposite, actually," Willa tells me to leave me looking over to her in shock. "It sounded as if Niall thinks you might be the man who truly holds Sookie's heart, though Sookie seemed to be a bit skeptical about that," she enlightens me and I find I can only stare back at her in stunned silence. That, I never would have believed had it not come from the mouth of my own child, who, at least as far as I can tell, has absolutely no reason to lie to me, not about any of this. "Eric, are you alright?" she questions after a time, effectively breaking me from my spell.

"Yeah, that was just…rather unexpected is all," I admit softly, my head positively spinning with all I've learned this night.

"If you think that was unexpected, just wait to hear about the gift he left for her," she tells me, instantly gaining the whole of my attentions once more.

"What gift?"

SPOV

I continue to trail absently through the old farmhouse, the warm, magically fueled trinket clutched tightly in my palm. I just can't decide whether or not I should use this thing, I mean, Niall gave it to me in the hopes that it may bring me some happiness, happiness he claims I deserve, and yet, I find I just don't know if it would be worth it. Be careful what you wish for, isn't that what folks always say? What if in wishing for something better, I only succeed in making things even worse for myself?

"Shit," I sigh out, coming to Gran's old bedroom door. I tilt my head thoughtfully before pushing open the creaking door and stepping inside. I finally managed to pack all Gran's things away, and perhaps it's only my own imagination playing tricks on me, but I could swear this room still smells of her. I always feel closer to her in here, similar to how I feel closer to Eric when I'm tucked away in his old cubby.

"Gran?" I whisper, not really expecting any kind of reply, but somehow feeling as if she can still somehow hear me, but then, given what all I know of the supernatural world, I suppose it's not completely unquestionable to think such a thing.

"I suppose you already know all about this," I continue on with my one sided conversation, pulling the small trinket before me as I drop down onto Gran's old bed with a sigh. "I can't help but wonder why you never used it, Gran. Didn't you want to make your life better, to ease your hardships even a little?" I muse aloud, knowing just how much my dearly departed grandmother struggled for every penny she had, but then, Gran was perhaps the most grateful person I ever met, proud of everything she had that she herself worked so hard to obtain.

"You probably saw wishing to better your own life as selfish, didn't you Gran?" I realize then, having to smile fondly upon realizing that I myself would feel rather guilty if I were to use this powerful trinket so selfishly. "I guess you were right, though, you always were, weren't you?" I chuckle out, picturing my Gran smiling down at me from above.

"I wouldn't feel right using it for selfish gains, but what if I were to use it on another's behalf?" I muse aloud, staring intently down to the warm trinket, my mind spinning with the possibilities. I know the charm holds power over even death itself and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seriously thought about wishing to have Gran back with me once more.

But Gran was only one of many of my friends and loved ones to lose their lives over these past, turbulent years. Alcide, Terry, Maudette, Dawn, Eggs, Tara and so many more, so many lives ended much too soon and yet, I have but one wish. How could I justifiably choose only one?

I suppose I could wish for a redo of sorts, to be taken back in time before all this mess even started, before vampires were out of the coffin perhaps. But that only seems messy. I just barely survived these last couple years, having seen my own near death more times than I can even count, what if next time I'm not nearly so lucky? What if next time even more innocent lives are lost? I can't risk that happening; the consequences would simply be too dire.

Cerulean eyes flash before my mind once more; clouding my thoughts and making me lose my train of thought. Eric. I still can't stop thinking about him, especially now with my grandfather's words ceaselessly haunting me, hearing him tell me time and time again that only I can know my own heart's true desire. Niall seems so confident in his belief that Eric is the source of that desire, the one my heart is calling out for. Could he be right?

Is that why the Viking takes up all my thoughts? Is that the real reason I find myself longing once more for his touch, for his gentle embrace? What if the tiny remnants of my light are trying to tell me something, trying to guide me towards salvation? What if in fighting against it, I'm only succeeding in condemning myself? That's a truly terrifying thought. But the question still remains, what can I do about it?

I suppose I can wish to have Eric back with me once more, no, that wouldn't be right. I'd be treating him no better than Bill treated me if I forced this decision upon him. He should be free to make his own choices and I know it would kill me to take away his freedom in any way. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself. But perhaps I could go about this another way entirely.

I may not be comfortable with making a wish upon _my_ behalf, but what if I were to make one on _Eric's_ instead? Now there's a thought. I find myself smiling fondly at the idea, realizing this could also serve as an ultimate test of sorts, a way to know for sure whether my grandfather was right in thinking Eric is the one who holds my heart. I'll do it; I'll make a purely unselfish wish made only in the hopes of bringing the one man my heart aches for a bit of happiness, a sense of contentment perhaps. But what on earth could make the Viking truly happy?

He's already the savior of the entire vampire world. He's seen each of his enemy's demise, having risen in the ranks to stand at victory's lofty peaks. He has his loyal, devoted child at his side, a woman who may not exactly be my biggest fan, but who is loyal to a fault and undoubtedly loves her Maker with all that she is. Damn, he really has it all; power, respect, loyalty, fame, love… What on earth could I possibly offer that he doesn't already have?

A thought comes to mind then; the one time, the _only_ time actually, that I saw the mighty Viking literally brought to his knees in overwhelming misery. Godric. Tears spring to my own eyes, recalling the kind, soft spoken, youthful appearing vampire surrendering himself to the sun. How hurt Eric was, how broken upon having lost a man that clearly meant the world to him, despite his claims to the contrary.

My head tilts thoughtfully, my gaze still enraptured by gleaming jade as a kind of tranquil peace settles over me, managing to instantly assure me of the correctness of my decision. I know without a doubt, the return of his beloved Maker would succeed in bringing Eric immeasurable joy, and though I know Niall had intended for me to use this trinket to find a bit of happiness for myself, personally witnessing the joy this wish will assuredly bring for Eric along with the knowledge that I myself am at least partially to thank for it, well, I believe that may bring me more joy than anything else possibly could.

I lay back upon Gran's old bed then, the warm charm held tightly in my palm. I close my eyes, letting out a soft sigh before silently making my wish, the one wish, the _only_ wish I'll likely ever be granted on Eric's behalf. Another wave of peaceful serenity blankets me once more, it's a silent assurance of sorts, making me trust in this decision as well as bringing a fond smile to my face. It's with this small smile still set upon my face that I find myself falling into the first restful slumber I've had in a long, long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 **Wishing you all a very Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

Chapter 7

SPOV

"Ugh, Jase, get off," I grumble out, shoving at my brother's heavy form, my mind still heavy with sleep. Wait, Jason and I haven't shared a bed since we were kids. What the hell? I lift my head to catch sight of dark hair that is definitely not my brothers, in fact it belongs to no one I'd be willingly sharing a bed with at all. With that thought, I'm abruptly sitting up whilst a terrified scream rises from my throat.

Widened, emerald eyes rise to meet my fearful gaze just before a mirroring shriek sounds from the obviously terrified man before me. Wait, is that…Godric!? What the hell is going on? My screaming abruptly ends, my eyes going wide with disbelief as the apparently very much alive vampire before me stares up at me in utter bewilderment.

"S-Sookie?" he questions softly, his pale hand rising up to gently caress my cheek. "A-are you… _real_?" he whispers fearfully and I find I'm only able to silently nod, hoping to God I really am real, but surely I must be, at least I _feel_ real.

"Oomph," the wind is nearly knocked out of me once pale arms take me into a fierce, vise like grip. "Godric?" I whisper softly once I manage to catch my breath once more. His body is wracking with what appear to be heaving sobs as he buries his face against my abdomen and I find myself just staring down at him in bafflement, my fuzzy mind trying to make sense of what the hell is going on.

I can hear Godric mumbling against me, and though I can't make out his muffled words, his distress is clear enough and I find myself drawing small, comforting circles over his back in an attempt to soothe him some. Okay, so Godric is obviously alive, but then, I wished for this very thing, didn't I?

I suppose my wish worked, which must mean I truly do love Eric, I _must_ , or his Maker wouldn't be here with me now. Wow, I can't fight the truth now, not with it staring me so blatantly in the face. I'd kind of assumed Godric would be reunited with his child instead of me though. What on earth could possibly be wrong with him?

"You saved me," I hear Godric whisper softly. I'm instantly brought from my whirling thoughts as I gaze down to see fearful, blood rimmed, emerald eyes gazing up at me in apparent adoration.

"What?" is all I can think to say in return, my mind currently flooded with enough unanswered questions to leave me feeling utterly and completely lost.

"It was horrible, so unbelievably horrible," he whispers, his blood rimmed eyes reflecting his apparent terror as I feel a fearful shudder run through him.

"What was horrible Godric? I don't understand," I admit, feeling his grip upon me tighten as if he's afraid I'll slip away. It's utterly heartbreaking, seeing him so fearful, so utterly terrified and I find myself gently combing my fingers through his soft, dark locks in an attempt to provide him with at least some semblance of comfort.

"Death," he finally whispers softly enough I fear I may have misheard him before more crimson tears are welling around startling emerald eyes. My eyes go wide with realization before I'm sending him sympathetic eyes, knowing I could never really understand the literal hell he's apparently been through, yet finding myself thankful that he's now safe from such a clearly petrifying existence.

"It's alright, Godric, you're safe now," I gently reassure him, continuing to comb my fingers through his hair until he seems to finally calm down some. He suddenly tenses against me once more and I glance down to see him staring at the nearby window in disbelief. What on earth? I glance out the window myself, seeing nothing at all remarkable about the familiar, sunlit landscape. Wait, _sunlit_?

A fearful hiss escapes Godric and in a flash he's suddenly vamping from my lap to leave me sitting alone on the bed in stunned bewilderment. Just what the hell is going _on_!? I feel as though I've fallen into some lost episode of the Twilight Zone or something and it's not until I hear nearby, fearful whimpering that I'm brought back to reality once more.

"Godric?" I question, leaning over the side of the bed to see bulging, emerald eyes peeking out at me from beneath my Gran's old bed.

"H-how?" he questions and I find I can only shake my head, having no answers for his apparent ability to survive in the sunlight.

"Um, I'm not real sure," I admit, feeling the blood beginning to rush to my head before I crawl down from the bed to lie down before him. "Are you hungry? I think I might still have some bottled blood," I enlighten him, going to stand before feeling cool fingers wrap themselves firmly around my arm.

"Don't," Godric pleads to leave me sending him another sympathetic gaze. "Don't leave me," he whispers fearfully. I can only nod in agreement, my heart going out to the frightened vampire before me.

"Alright," I agree, sending him a reassuring smile. "Don't you wanna come out of there though? That can't be comfortable for you," I realize, seeing the way he's curled in upon himself in the cramped, darkened space.

"The sun," he says, shaking his head fearfully as I tilt my head thoughtfully.

"It didn't seem to harm you before," I muse aloud, seeing him glance down to his wholly uninjured body as if searching for proof of my words. Slowly, hesitantly, he begins crawling out from under the bed and I send him a reassuring smile, watching those stunning emerald eyes of his go wide with disbelief as he raises a pale hand through a streaming beam of sunlight.

"How is this possible?" he whispers softly, his stunned gaze focusing upon me curiously. "How am I here? How am I _alive_?"

"Oh, well, I kinda wished for it," I admit somewhat sheepishly, seeing his jaw drop in disbelief, it would actually be kind of funny, seeing such an ancient being looking so utterly stunned if the circumstances were different.

" _You_? You did this?" he whispers, looking back to his pale flesh glowing softly under the sunlight.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did," I admit softly just before strong arms are suddenly wrapped around me once more.

"Thank you," I hear Godric whisper and can only smile down at him, feeling as though I truly did make the right choice in wishing for his return.

EPOV

I lie awake in bed, once more finding my immunity to the dawn's pull seems to be growing stronger still, a strange occurrence, but one I've come to attribute to my ancient age. On mornings such as this I actually long for the ability to die peacefully at dawn as this is the time I find plaguing memories of a certain blonde haired telepath to be nearly unbearable.

So many missed chances, so many regrets, though given what I know now, I can't help but think there may actually still be a chance to make things right. Maybe, just maybe I haven't missed my chance entirely. That is, if I can believe the rather unbelievable things my child has only just recently informed me of, but then; Willa really has no reason to lie to me.

Of course, that means I have to believe what she told me about Bill as well, that slimy fucking bastard. I should have trusted my initial instincts of him as they apparently proved to be correct when all was said and done. I can hardly believe he was able to fool everyone around him, including me for so long. I truly believed he had loved Sookie and she him, how very wrong I was.

Sookie. Willa claims Niall seemed to be sure it's me that holds Sookie's heart. What a very strange and unexpected revelation. Sookie never treated me as though she held any kind of reverence for me, excluding that rather brief, yet incredibly pleasurable time the two of us spent together whilst I was under that witch's spell. But even that ended bitterly between us, succeeding in making me believe the two of us would never share anything deeper than friendship.

But now, well, now I'm left with no choice but to examine my own feelings for the one woman in over a thousand years who got away. While it's true my initial attraction to Sookie was mostly selfish on my part, that all changed once I got to know the fiery southern belle, finding an unexpected kinship of sorts that in time transformed into something deeper, more meaningful, at least on my end.

And then, though I admittedly fought tooth and nail against it, I finally had to admit my feelings for the often times infuriating blonde turned to undeniable feelings of love. I don't even know how it happened, never having felt this way about any other human and though I'd like to be able to blame Sookie's Fae heritage, I know there's more to it than that.

Yet I let her go, knowing full well my feelings for her were unreciprocated. And then there was my promise to that fucking liar Bill, which I made in the hopes that Sookie may really be granted a true chance at a normal life, one not plagued with vampire politics and violence. A life I perhaps wrongly assumed she longed for.

Could it be I was wrong in assuming Sookie wanted a normal, human life? She apparently chose to keep her Fae light, could this mean she's finally chosen to accept what she is? I told her once it was the Fae half of her that would keep her alive and now it would seem as though those words have ring truer than I'd originally thought.

Love. That's what fuels a Fae's light, according to Niall, who I should think would be an expert in that particular subject. And if Sookie's light has been fading, then what Willa said must be correct; Sookie never truly loved Bill and in staying with him, her light, apparently along with her very lifeforce were made to dwindle away to leave her the miserable, fading mess she is now.

And if I'm to believe she truly does hold love for me, that she actually returns the feelings for her I've long locked away deep inside myself, could I be the one to save her? If we were reunited once more, would her light, along with her lifeforce return to her once more? Wow… that's, well, admittedly a bit terrifying and yet, undoubtedly alluring all the same.

But how can I know Sookie will be accepting of this? Willa informed me of her apparent hesitance in accepting Niall's words. How can I know she won't just push me away once more? How can I be sure I'm not opening old wounds only to have them ripped wide to leave me nothing more than a pitiful mess, fated only to suffer tenfold the misery this woman has already served to bring me.

"Fuck," I sigh out, sitting up before clutching my knees tightly to my chest. I've never felt so torn in all my thousand plus years upon this earth. On one hand, if things turn out well, I could have the one woman I truly love finally in my arms once and for all, but, if things don't pan out so well, well, I fear what would become of me if I were made to face such harsh rejection yet again from said woman.

I suppose no rash actions should be made on my part though, at least not yet, not while Sookie is left debating the use of her Fae given wish. Will she actually use it? And if so, just what will she wish for? I have absolutely no idea, though I can't help but feel as though she needs this time to decide for herself just what it is she truly wants. She deserves that much at least.

I sit for a time, longing only to finally feel the dawn's lulling pull upon me, needing a bit of solace from my overwhelming thoughts for a time. It's then that I feel it, something I was sure I'd never feel ever again. My jaw drops in disbelief, my hand clutching at my chest as a hauntingly familiar spark ignites within me.

"Godric?" I whisper, glancing around the room, fully expecting to see that same translucent embodiment of my deceased Maker once more and yet there is no sign of him to be found. Just what the fuck is going _on_!?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! - krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 8

EPOV

Still clutching my chest, I concentrate upon the newly ignited spark within, feeling that same familiar pull towards my Maker that I'd thought I'd lost forever. How is this possible? Is this some kind of trick? Godric is dead, really and truly, I know this and yet, it is undoubtedly him I feel now.

Fear. My head shoots up upon feeling the unmistakable spike of emotion emanating from my Maker. Dear Odin, he's petrified. Without thought, I'm vamping out of my secured bedroom to the upper floor of my home. I freeze then, the sun's bright rays serving to remind me dusk is still hours away. Fuck!

Another spike of terror from my Maker is strong enough to literally bring me to my knees, my own fear for his wellbeing spiking along with his. Godric. He needs me, he's in danger; I can feel it! Radiating warmth crawling over my arm suddenly captures my attention and my jaw drops upon realizing I'm now kneeling in direct sunlight.

Instant panic finds me dragging my arm from the warm glow, but upon realizing my skin is wholly uninjured, free of even a hint of pain, I reach out once more to run my hand cautiously through bright, streaming sunlight. No fucking way. Willa's words from the night before echo through my mind then, reminding me that a vampire who truly holds the heart of any Fae may be granted permanent immunity from the sun. But that would mean…

Another wave of fear from Godric succeeds in dragging me abruptly from my thoughts and after taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I step forward, surrounding myself wholly in warming sunlight. Nothing. No smoke, no burning, no pain, but I have no time to contemplate this miracle further, not now; Godric needs me.

Before I can talk myself out of it, I vamp from the house, soon finding myself soaring through bright blue skies. My eyes widen, not having seen a sun washed landscape such as this in over a thousand years and yet I can't allow myself to become distracted now. Later, I tell myself, launching my body faster still, letting the newly restored bond with my Maker lead me.

It doesn't take long for me to realize just where it is I'm heading and I'm suddenly fighting the urge to palm my face. Sookie; because of course this would somehow involve the blonde telepath, I should have known. Before I can contemplate this thought further, a familiar farmhouse comes into sight. The moment my feet touch ground, I'm racing inside the farmhouse, nearly pulling the front door from its hinges along the way.

"Godric!" I cry out, feeling my fearful Maker close by.

"Eric?" I hear Sookie call out in a startled voice. I vamp towards that voice and come to an abrupt halt upon seeing my apparently very alive Maker and Sookie. The two of them are wrapped up together upon a worn, knitted rug in the center of an upstairs bedroom and appear to be perfectly fine, wholly uninjured and for the second time this morning I'm brought to my knees, though this time, overwhelming gratitude instead of crippling fear is to blame.

"My child," Godric whispers softly, the sound of his voice managing to bring crimson tears to my eyes as he draws closer and with a choked sob, I pull his very solid, very alive form into a crushing embrace. Thick, bloody tears are streaming freely over my face as I run my hands over familiar, alabaster flesh and dark, silken locks.

"Godric, please tell me this is real, that you're truly here; tell me this isn't just another dream," I plead of my Maker, holding him closer still, unwilling to let him go in fear he will disappear once more.

"I'm here, my child, 'tis no dream, this I swear to you," he whispers into the crook of my throat, bringing yet another choked sob from me as familiar arms wrap around my waist. The two of us stay like this, just holding one another close for minutes, hours, _years_ for all I know, as all sense of time escapes me. Godric, he's all that matters in this moment. I have him back and I'll never lose him again, never again.

"How, Godric, how did you make it back to me?" I whisper after some time, knowing there must be some explanation for his miraculous return.

"It would seem we have Sookie to thank for my return," he answers back in that soft, gentle tone of his before he's turning mesmerizing emerald orbs toward the nearby blonde I've somehow managed to forget all about, though, given the circumstances, I suppose such oversights could be expected.

The blonde in question is sitting utterly still, her sapphire eyes wide in disbelief and upon searching; I find her emotions are a whirling storm of contradictions, though confusion seems to be the current, dominating feeling rising above the rest. Glad to know I'm not the only one baffled by all this.

"You did this?" I ask of her, watching that golden head of hers nod slightly in response. She opens her mouth as if to speak before I see her lips clamp abruptly shut once more and I can only tilt my head in question, wondering what on earth she could possibly be thinking right now.

SPOV

I try to speak once more, but find words escape me as my mind is utterly and completely overwhelmed. Eric is here, sitting just before me, within an arm's distance. There are so many things I want to tell him, _need_ to tell him and yet proper words escape me, not knowing where on earth to even begin. As if this isn't startling enough, he's not alone as his newly resurrected Maker is held tightly in his arms, his Maker that I'm responsible for bringing back from the dead. This is completely insane, and considering just how insane my life actually is, that's really saying something.

As if all this isn't enough to leave me utterly perplexed, the two ancient vampires are both sitting utterly unharmed in streaming sunlight, light that should be deadly to creatures of the night. How is this even possible? It must have something to do with my wish, but then, didn't Niall mention something about this? About daywalking vampires?

"Holy shit," I gasp out, seeing two sets of startlingly beautiful eyes widen before me as realization suddenly sets in. It _can't_ be and yet, there's no other explanation. Only one who wins a Fae's heart fully and truly can share their light, those were my grandfather's words and now it would seem I have not only one, but two contenders for said light sitting before me now.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric questions, his voice soft and laced with obvious concern. I can only shake my head, icy fear gripping my throat tightly enough, I fear I may literally choke on it. Two large, pale palms reach towards me then and I find l can only shake my head harder still before I'm scrambling to my feet.

"I-, I have to go," I cry out, seeing surprise fall over both men's faces before I spin on my heel, proceeding to race from the room in utter panic.

"Sookie, wait!" I hear Eric call out behind me, but I find myself running faster still, my growing panic nearly consuming me at this point and it's only once I collide harshly with a wall of muscle that I finally to come to an abrupt halt. My breathing is ragged and shallow and upon glancing up to catch sight of worry laced, cobalt eyes, my entire world goes instantly dark.

*E*S*G*E*S*G*E*S*G*E*S*G*E*S*G

"My Sookie, can you hear me?" a soothingly familiar voice sounds as I feel gentle fingers combing through my hair. I peel my eyes open and am instantly breathing easier upon seeing pale blue eyes looking down at me in concern.

"Grandfather," I sigh out, a grateful smile finding its way to my face. "I had the craziest dream," I enlighten him, glancing around to see I'm propped up upon Gran's old bed with no vampires in sight. A deep frown forming over Niall's aging, yet undoubtedly handsome face instantly finds me questioning my previous statement.

""Twas no dream, my Sookie," he explains, his voice gentle and soothing even as I feel that earlier panic rising once more, the morning's events beginning to replay vividly through my mind.

"No, it had to be a dream, Niall," I insist, unable to even believe my own words as I find myself shaking my head in disbelief. "But Godric and Eric-," I start before deciding I have no idea how to even finish that statement.

"Both vampires are immune from the sunlight," Niall remarks to leave me gulping audibly as I have no choice but to nod in the affirmative. "You of course realize what this means then, my Sookie," he adds gently, a fond smile forming over his face, his pale eyes twinkling with merriment.

"But that would mean…," I trail off, watching my Faerie grandfather nodding solemnly. "You never warned me this could happen!" I cry out in accusation, watching Niall's eyes widen in shock. "Why, Niall, why didn't you _tell_ me?" my previous anger already beginning to fade to leave me feeling lost and utterly helpless before my grandfather.

"Oh, sweet Granddaughter mine," Niall coos softly, pulling me into his arms just as my eyes begin to well with tears. "Of course I'd have warned you, had I known there was even a remote possibility of this happening," he assures me. "Though I fear you're looking at this in entirely the wrong way," he adds to leave me looking up to him in surprise.

"W-what?" I question, my eyes widening in disbelief as I watch an indulgent smile spread over my grandfather's face.

"It's as I told you before, only you can know your heart's desire and it would seem your light along with your wish helped to make bring your own desires come to fruition," he reasons, leaving me gaping up at him in bewilderment. He can't possibly be serious about his, can he?

"But I don't love Godric, I can't," I argue, watching a pale brow raise in my direction. "Niall, I hardly know the man and I've only just barely come to terms with my feelings for Eric," I explain, to earn a soft tsk in turn.

"Love rules over all sense of logic and reason, Granddaughter mine; I'd have thought you would come to understand this by now," he chastises, managing to bring a small frown to my face.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but how on earth could I possibly love a man I don't even know?" I argue, knowing this must all be some kind of mistake.

"You claim you hold no love for the Gaul, and yet, you wept on his behalf, you grieved his loss which is more than I can say for William Compton, the man you swore held your heart for years," he argues back to leave me sitting momentarily speechless before him, feeling the truth of his words burning to my very core. Well, shit.

"So what do I do now?" I whisper softly, looking up to my grandfather for his wisdom, his guidance; things I've come to realize I can count on, things I can trust wholeheartedly.

"Your heart along with your light, it would seem, have already made their decision," he starts, sending me a fond smile. "All that is left now is for you to accept the truth."

"I'm scared," I fearfully admit. I've come a long way from the innocent virgin I was only years before, but the very idea of sharing not only my heart, but my body as well with two men simultaneously is more than a little daunting, if I'm to be perfectly honest.

"Once more you're using only this," Niall remarks, placing a warm palm upon my forehead. "When in actuality, you should be listening to this instead," he adds gently, placing a second hand over my beating heart. "It's your light, your love that led you here, Sookie, trust in it, let it guide you and I can promise you will not regret it."

"Okay," I whisper, knowing giving up my strict sense of control won't be easy, not in the slightest; yet, I can't help but trust that it will be worth it in the end.

"You've been truly blessed, my Sookie, never forget this," are Niall's parting words and after placing a reassuring kiss upon my forehead, a loud _pop_ signifies his abrupt departure. I let out a small sigh, my grandfather's words spinning in my mind as a soft knocking sounds upon the closed bedroom door.

"Sookie?" It's Godric's soft voice I hear calling hesitantly and I can't help but feel guilty, realizing I'm the one to blame for his current anxiety. As if the poor man hasn't been through enough already.

"You can come in now," I call back, taking a deep, centering breath before watching the door swing slowly open before me. Eric and Godric are both standing in the doorway, the two of them seeming fearful of my reaction of them and it kills a piece of me to see them both directing wary eyes my way. Shit.

"Um, are you feeling any better?" Eric questions hesitantly before I find myself frozen once more, struck speechless by his close proximity. "Your grandfather showed up just after you fainted and we thought it best if he were the one you woke with," he adds as I find myself only able to nod mutely in turn.

"Perhaps you need some time," Godric remarks softly then, slipping his arm through his child's. The two turn then and my heart is suddenly racing once more.

"Wait!" I call out, instantly halting their movements to leave them turning towards me once more. The sight of shining emerald and deep cobalt eyes leave my breath hitching and I have to clear my throat loudly before pressing ahead. "Please stay," I beseech of them.

Momentary shock plays over both vampires' faces before they turn to share a rather meaningful gaze between them and I can only look on anxiously as I await their response.

"This is what you truly wish of us?" Godric questions and upon finding his wording to be just a bit too ironic, I find myself smiling as I send them an assured nod.

"Yes, this is what I wish," I answer back, knowing I've answered his question correctly upon seeing relieved smiles stretch over both their faces. The two men who apparently hold my heart between them, step closer towards the bed as my grandfather's words replay once more through my mind.

 _'You've been truly blessed, my Sookie, never forget this.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! the response for this story has been simply incredible! We're both so glad to know you're all enjoying it so far! Thank you all for your kind words, follows and favorites, they truly help to keep us motivated and inspired! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! -krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 9

EPOV

I step closer to Sookie, my gaze enraptured by those same sapphire eyes that have managed to haunt the entirety of my thoughts as of late and I can hardly believe this is real. My mind is spinning with all I've only recently learned of Sookie's light, of her supposed affections for me, affections that must be true as my ability to stand unharmed in the sunlight serves as apparent proof. But before I can contemplate any of this further, there is something I must tell her.

"Sookie, there's something I feel I must tell you," I start hesitantly, stopping just out of reach of her outstretched arms. Odin, how long I've waited to see her reaching for me just like this and now I fear my admission may ruin my chance before I ever get to hold her in my arms once more.

"Oh?" Sookie questions rather absently as my Maker hesitates not even a moment to join the golden haired beauty upon the bed, proceeding to curl himself comfortably at her side, just as I wish I were doing now. She sends him a fond smile and my undead heart warms to see my beloved Godric returning that smile with one of his own. How I've missed that smile, how I've missed _him_.

"Eric?" Godric questions then, bringing me back from my meandering thoughts as he turns those concerned, emerald orbs toward me. "Join us, my child, I feel your need to do so," he insists, earning a small frown from me as I slowly shake my head.

"I need to confess something to Sookie first," I explain with an unnecessary sigh. "Sookie, I've been so worried about you," I start, seeing her nod her understanding with a small smile.

"I know. That's why you sent the girls here to check on me," she answers back. "Though I was a bit surprised you didn't come yourself," she adds, igniting my anger as thoughts of that fucking liar Bill invade my thoughts once more.

"Yes," I answer back, pushing down upon my anger for now as Sookie doesn't deserve it. "There were reasons I stayed away, reasons I will gladly explain, but first, I feel I should tell you the night Jessica and Willa came to see you was not the only time I asked them to visit your residence," I admit, already tensing for the backlash I'm surely about to receive.

"You mean you had them spy on me?" Sookie questions, her voice surprisingly devoid of even a hint of the anger I'd expected, in fact, she seems to find this to be… _amusing_? Well, that's unexpected. "Eric, honestly, I'd be more surprised to know you _didn't_ have someone spying on me," she goes on to explain, sending me an indulgent smile.

"You mean you're not upset with me?" I question, earning a snort of amusement from her as she shakes her head.

"No," she answers back with a slight shrug. "Now, are you gonna join us, or not?" she asks of me, reaching her free arm towards me once more and as I could never turn down such a gracious offer, I finally take my place at Sookie's side. My arm slips around her as if it belongs there and once I'm able to pull both her and my Maker into my embrace, I can finally let out a contented sigh that seems years in the making. "You know about Bill and my light?" Sookie questions softly after a time.

"Yes, Willa overheard your conversation with Niall," I enlighten her, before hearing her sigh of relief.

"Good, that saves me a lot of explaining then," she reasons, tilting her head upon my shoulder to send me a smile. "So I guess you figured out the whole day walking thing," she adds, earning a firm nod from me before my gaze wonders to my silent Maker sitting at her opposite side.

"So Godric…," I trail off, watching her smile widen as she sends me an affirming nod whilst pulling my dark haired Maker closer to her side.

"You know why it is we can withstand the sunlight, Little One?" Godric questions, looking up to Sookie with utter reverence etched over his serene features.

"Well, from what I've gathered, a Fae can share their light with those who win their heart," she tells him, confirming my own suspicions as I see my Maker look up to her in awe. "I know the two of us don't really know each other all that well yet, but apparently my heart knows something we don't," she adds softly just as the start of crimson tears are once more welling in my Maker's eyes.

He says nothing, only wraps his arms around Sookie tighter before burying his head against her and bloody tears well within my own eyes upon feeling his surmounting gratitude and unfathomable joy as he begins to weep openly. Instinctually, my hands begin tracing comforting circles over his back and I have to smile, seeing Sookie's own small hands combing through darkened locks as we work to soothe my overwhelmed sire together.

I meet Sookie's gaze and although there are a million different things I feel I should say, a million things I feel I still have to make up for, I find mere words are just not enough. Slowly, carefully, I open the now somehow altered bond between us, deciding to let my emotions speak for themselves. Sookie gasps softly, her eyes widening in surprise as she meets my rather sheepish gaze as I can't help but feel guilty for having cut myself off from her, even if I did so with the very best of intentions.

"Oh, Eric," she sighs out, wrapping her free arm around my waist tightly whilst tucking her face into the crook of my neck. "I love you too," she whispers and though logically I already know this, unable to deny the obvious truth of her words, hearing her finally admit this out loud sends a wave of warmth through me that surpasses even the delightful warmth of the sunlight upon my flesh.

"I love you, my Sookie," I whisper back, pressing a soft kiss upon her golden head, knowing nothing could ever take her from me ever again.

GPOV

I'm overwhelmed, totally and completely. For so long now there was only darkness, heavy and thick, always surrounding me, holding me down, choking me within its endless depths of despair. I've heard talk of Hell, of an eternity of torture in flames and torment, but none of the stories come even remotely close to the truth. Nothing could have prepared me for what was awaiting me after that fateful morning I willingly burned. I had thought those licking, blue flames would mean my redemption, an atonement for my centuries worth of sins, but I was wrong, so very, very wrong.

There was no hope, there was no light, there was only blackness, an absolute nothingness was my only companion. I was able only to recount every horror, to relive each and every gruesome moment of my long, long life endlessly, over and over, left not even with a voice to scream at the horror of it all. It was Hell in every sense of the word, a fate I was sure there was no escape from. But, alas, I was mercifully wrong.

This soft spoken, golden haired angel somehow saw fit to save me from the abysmal pits of despair. I don't know how she performed this miracle, I'm not even sure I care, I'm only too joyous to be free of that endless torment and will do literally anything at all to show her just how grateful I truly am to have received the bountiful blessings she only continues to shower upon me.

"Master?" I hear my child's soft voice sound above me, bringing me from my morose thoughts. It's only then that I realize I've succumb to more joyous weeping and slowly lift my head to find dual sets of startling blue eyes looking down to me in mirroring concern.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, upon noting the bloody ruin I've made of Sookie's floral dress. She only shakes her head, sending me an indulgent smile that I can't help but return, still overwhelmed by this golden angel's endearing nature.

"Don't worry about it, Godric, I have plenty more dresses," she assures me with a dismissive shrug. "Are you alright?" she questions and I find I can only nod, not knowing the words to express just how 'alright' I truly am.

"So let me get this straight," Eric directs at Sookie, apparently picking up a previous conversation I've missed entirely. "Your grandfather gave you an actual Cluviel Dor, probably the last one still in existence, not that that really matters so much I suppose, and you used your one and only wish to bring Godric back?" he asks in disbelief to leave the both of us staring at Sookie in equal bewilderment. So that's what she meant when she said she'd wished for me; a Cluviel Dor, incredible.

"It might sound crazy, but it just felt right," she answers back softly, her gaze lowering. "I thought about all the different ways I could use my wish. I thought about all the different people I've lost, all the mistakes I've made, but then I thought about you," she whispers, slowly raising her gaze to Eric once more. "I found myself wondering what would make you truly happy."

"Sookie," Eric whispers, reaching up to caress golden skin as I feel mirroring waves of adoration welling between the three of us.

"I didn't realize it then, but now I'm sure my light must have somehow influenced my decision," she adds, turning to send me a soft smile. "It's as if I was somehow meant to bring you back, Godric, as if my heart knew it was missing a piece, a piece only magic could bring back not only to Eric, but to me as well" she explains.

"So you didn't realize what Godric was to you?" Eric questions, his cobalt eyes scanning me closely.

"No," Sookie answers back with a soft giggle. "That part was a complete surprise," she admits, reaching over to take my hand into her own. I lace our fingers together, finding myself momentarily mesmerized by the sight of translucent white and golden flesh comingling together.

"I do not know how I managed to win your heart, Dear One, but I can promise it is safe with me always," I assure her, pressing a reassuring kiss to her fingertips.

"I believe you," Sookie answers back softly, her sapphire eyes twinkling in delight.

"Where were you, Godric?" Eric questions then, making me instantly tense. "I mean, I saw you, talked to you on several different occasions since your death, but I never understood why or how," he informs me, earning only puzzlement from me.

"I did not speak to you, my child," I inform him, watching his eyes widen in surprise. "I only wish there had been a way for me to escape the eternal torment that plagued me." Sookie and Eric fall silent together then, their mirroring concern welling between us and I can only shake my head, not wanting their pity and certainly not wanting to worry them with the gruesome details. "It matters not where I was as I'm here now and that is what truly matters," I insist, earning dual, golden nods.

"Yes, Master," Eric answers back softly, though I can still feel his worry. "I suppose it was only my own imagination fueled by my need to see you again," he reasons, sending me a soft smile that seems to chase away the anxiety from his eyes. "I'm truly grateful to have you back with me once more; you can't imagine just how much I've missed you."

"Yes, my child, I most certainly can," I answer back, pulling him into a loving embrace. "I love you," I whisper against his ear whilst gently stroking familiar, silken locks to bring a contented sigh from him. A warm palm soon settles upon my waist and I turn my head to see Sookie drawing closer to join us.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" she whispers sheepishly to earn matching grins from both Eric and myself as we both pull her closer.

"Not at all, Lover," Eric answers, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead just as I press my lips against her heated temple.

"Of course not, Dear One," I assure her before letting out a soft sigh. If the endless darkness from before was my personal Hell, then these two people held securely within my arms now must surely be my Heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning* This chapter is NSFW**

Chapter 10

JPOV

Hoyt and I drive up to my Gran's old farmhouse and I just can't seem to wipe the frown from my face as I gaze out the window up at my ancestral home. Shit, it damn near kills me each and every time I visit my sister, seein' her just sittin' there, her blue eyes listless and distant. Warm fingers slipping between my own serve to remind me I'm not alone this time though and I find myself sending Hoyt a grateful smile, thankful for his reassuring presence at my side.

"It'll be fine, Jase," he assures me. "Sookie might not say it, but I'm sure she appreciates you comin' to check up on her," he insists, earning a slight nod from me as I hope he's right about this.

"Maybe you're right, I'm just glad you agreed to come with me," I answer back, earning a soft smile.

"Of course, it might be good for Sook to see another friendly face," he remarks with a shrug before the two of us are exiting the truck together. I pause before the newly remodeled porch, my nerves nearly overwhelming me before Hoyt's reassuring squeeze upon my hand grants me enough courage to proceed.

The two of us step inside together, slipping off our boots before making our way to the living room. My frown deepens upon seeing the empty couch, knowing there's only one other place to find my sister and if she's there, it can only mean this is one of her bad days. Damn. I let out a resigned sigh, grateful Hoyt's here with me as I lead him towards the armoire set up against the far wall.

"She ain't in _there_ , is she?" Hoyt questions, earning another sigh from me as I turn back to see his puzzled expression.

"Just prepare yourself for the worst," I sigh out, knowing this is isn't apt to be pleasant as I swing open the metal lined doors. My face pinches in puzzlement upon seeing the empty space below and it's only then that I hear low voices sounding from upstairs.

"Is someone else here?" Hoyt questions softly as my shoulders instantly tense, my years spent on the police force instinctively putting me on edge as I can't help but expect the worst. I signal for Hoyt to remain silent before marching towards the hallway closet where I find Gran's old shotgun still propped up in its same spot against the back wall.

"You stay right here," I ask of Hoyt, looking up to see a disapproving frown form over his face once I have the old shotgun cocked and loaded. "I ain't gonna risk you gettin' hurt, Hoyt," I insist, seeing Hoyt's frown deepen. With a resigned sigh, I lean forward to press a reassuring kiss upon his lips that seems to soften at least the edge of his anger.

"Just be careful," he whispers, earning a firm nod from me before I'm ascending the stairs, shotgun at the ready. Damn it, Sook, if it ain't one thing, it's another. I find myself shaking my head, wonderin' just what kinda trouble my sister's managed to get herself into this time. I pause just outside Gran's old room, where the male voices seem to be sounding from. Upon taking a deep, centering breath, I kick open the door, my gun aimed and at the ready.

"Don't you fuckin' move!" I exclaim, my eyes taking in the shocking scene before me. Sookie's sitting in the middle of Gran's old bed, her dress coated in crimson blood with two men to either side of her. I quickly swallow my rising panic, instinctively, aiming the gun steadily at the chest of the larger of the two assailants before registering Sookie's frantic cries.

"Jason! No! Don't shoot!" she exclaims as I keep my aim steady upon the towering blonde before me.

"Fuck that, you're covered in blood, Sook!" I yell back before seeing my sister starting to crawl over the bed towards me from the corner of my eye. The two men remain frozen at the head of the bed, their hands held out before them in surrender and I can suddenly breathe a bit easier seeing they're not putting up any kind of fight.

"Jase, I'm not hurt. None of this blood's even mine," Sookie explains softly before I feel her hands settle over my own. "Now, just put down the gun and I'll explain everything," she continues softly as I finally turn to run my gaze over her. God, there's so much blood, but upon seeing no actual wounds of any kind, I finally lower the shotgun before feeling my sisters arms pull me into a grateful hug.

"Eric, is that you?" I hear Hoyt call from over my shoulder to leave me squinting my eyes at the towering blonde before us. Holy shit, he's right.

"But you're a vamper," I gasp out, glancing over the sunlit windows in surprise. "Oh, fuck me, not another fuckin' Warlow," I groan out, before hearing Sookie's soft giggling beside me. An instant smile comes to my face, not having heard that sound in a long, long time.

"No, no Warlow, I promise," Sookie sniggers out, shaking her head at me before turning back towards the motionless men behind her. "You two of course know Eric and I'm sure you probably remember Godric as well," she remarks to leave me looking to the dark haired man a bit closer.

"Oh, holy hell, I thought you was dead," I gasp out, seeing a somewhat amused smile come to the pale vampire's face.

"Apparently not," he answers back, sending my sister a rather smitten smile that manages to instantly hackle my nerves. I pull Sookie a bit closer, not trusting either one of these bloodsuckers any further than I could throw them, despite, or perhaps more accurately, on _account_ of, my sister's apparent fondness for them.

"Jase, it's okay, really, Eric and Godric aren't gonna hurt anybody, especially not me," Sookie insists as I run a measuring gaze over the two men before us.

"Hmph," I remark, not at all sharing the same trust for these two men as my little sister.

"Go on downstairs," Sookie says then, sending me the first genuine smile I've seen from her in months. "Just let me get cleaned up a bit and then I'll be down to fix you and Hoyt something to eat. I promise I can answer all your questions then," she adds, earning a glowing smile from me as I can't help but be grateful to see my sister finally starting to act like her old self once more.

"Yeah, alright," I agree before turning curiously back towards the two silent vampires, wondering if they could possibly be the reason for Sookie's sudden change of demeanor.

"I'm starvin'!" Hoyt remarks behind me, earning more bubbling laughter from Sookie before I allow her to pull me back towards the stairway. I finally pull my gaze from the vampires, shotgun still held firmly in hand as I'm not sure I can really trust either one of them, especially around my baby sister.

EPOV

"Well, that could have gone worse," I remark once Sookie and the others are out of sight, having been too caught up in the shared moment with Sookie and my Maker to take note of her brother's arrival. It wasn't until I heard the shotgun cocking that I was able to clue Sookie into his presence and by then, it just seemed safer to remain immobile until he inevitably found us.

"Yes, though I fear our Sookie's kin may not be so keen in accepting our place in her life," Godric remarks, earning an agreeing nod from me.

"I suppose we'll just have to work to win him over then," I answer back whist pulling Godric back into my embrace as even the mere inches between us seems much too far away. He sends me a soft smile, his own arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I suppose you're right, my child," he answers back softly, a contented sigh escaping him as he burrows deeper against me. I look down to those familiar dark locks, a small frown coming to my face as I find myself once more wondering just what horrors he may have faced in our time apart. I quickly shake such thoughts away, silently vowing to keep him safe this time around, no matter what it takes.

"The sun will be setting before long," I remark softly after a time, the two of us having been listening in on the conversation taking place below us. Thankfully, it seems as though Sookie's kin may be coming around to a rather begrudging agreement of mine and Godric's place in his sister's life. "I should probably call Pam to inform her of my whereabouts."

"Pam?" Godric questions, tilting his head up at me in question. "I'm afraid I had assumed the worst upon no longer feeling her," he explains, earning an understanding nod from me.

"She is very much alive and well as is my second protégé," I assure him, seeing his brow furrow in confusion. "It's a long story," I sigh out, shaking my head as I pull out my cell phone, grateful to still be wearing my clothes from the previous day as I was in no mind to check for the device before flying myself here this morning.

I leave Pam a voicemail, explaining what I can, which in all honesty, isn't much at all, before enlightening her to my whereabouts. I end up instructing her to close the bar for the night and just join us here upon realizing much of what has happened can only really be explained face to face.

"Perhaps a bit of cleanup is in order if I'm to meet your newest protégé," Godric remarks once I hang up the phone, his emerald eyes scanning over our blood coated apparel.

"I suppose you're right," I sigh out, reluctantly releasing my hold upon him before rising from the bed. "I wonder," I muse aloud before trailing over towards the nearby dresser. I pull open the bottom drawer to see the clothing I previously stashed there is still stacked neatly inside, leading me to ponder whether Sookie ever found it, or if she purposely chose to leave it for me. I suppose I can question her about this later.

"This should do," Godric remarks, taking hold of the clothing I turn to offer him before I'm filling my arms with fresh clothing for myself. I stand then, taking Godric's hand into my own before leading him to the nearby bath.

Once the two of us are shut inside together, I start the shower before turning back to catch Godric's yearning gaze. I send him a fond smile, realizing it's been a long, long time since the two of us have bathed together, _much_ too long actually, and I find myself silently vowing to never again permit a similar travesty.

"I missed you," I whisper against Godric's ear whilst working to strip his bloody tunic away to reveal the tattooed, alabaster flesh beneath. He sends me a soft smile before leaning up to kiss me softly, our mirroring love and adoration soon flooding the newly reestablished bond between us.

Our soiled clothing is soon tossed aside before I'm leading Godric into the steaming shower with me. A part of me is still finding it hard to believe that this is real, that my Maker is actually with me once more and as I begin trailing sudsy hands over very real, very solid flesh, I can only send a prayer of thanks to Odin, grateful not only for my Maker's return, but for the blonde Fae who made this all possible as well.

"Eric," Godric leans up to breathe against my lips, eliciting a shuddering sigh from me as his growing lusts manage to ignite my own. He closes the minute distance between us, pressing his lips firmly against my own and his kiss is hungry, eager, as though he's working to make up for all the years lost between us with lips, tongue and the faintest nipping of fangs.

"Godric," I sigh out shakily upon finding myself suddenly pressed against the wetted shower wall, my eagerness growing steadily with every sure caress Godric's cool hands grant all along the exposed flesh of my back and thighs. His steady palms firmly cupping my ass manages to bring an anticipatory moan from me, already craving to be intimately joined with him, just as in our days of old.

A pale wrist is raised to my lips and I press a soft kiss upon that smooth, dewy flesh before sinking in my fangs to bring thick, crimson bloods welling to the surface. Godric presses a kiss upon the back of my throat before proceeding to use his healing bloods to prepare me for him. His agile fingers work to stretch me whilst simultaneously rubbing over the pleasurable spot deep inside to and it's not long before I'm harshly panting, longing for more.

"Please," I plead unabashedly, needing more, needing _him_ , my Maker, my love, like I've never needed him before. A soft whimper falls from my lips upon feeling the loss of Godric's fingers before he's aligning himself with my entrance.

"Eric," Godric hisses out once he's breached my entrance to elicit a mirroring hiss from me, my body suddenly overwhelmed with the familiar, pain laced pleasure of our joining. As always, Godric's actions are careful, gentle as he delves himself ever deeper and a shuddering sigh escapes me upon feeling him finally sheathed fully within, marrying our bodies to one another. Godric's head falls against my shoulder as he stills his hips, giving me time to adjust to our joining and I reach up to run my fingers through dampened locks, a fond smile stretching over my face.

"I love you," I whisper once emerald eyes raise to catch sight of my adoring gaze, instantly seeing that same look being returned before Godric presses a soft kiss upon my shoulder whilst his pale arms wrap around me tightly.

"I love you, my child," he whispers back before eliciting a guttural moan from me with his first deep thrust. I quickly lose myself entirely to the rapturous feel of our union, concentrating only upon the familiar waves of ecstasy as the bond between us soon overflows with wave after wave of utter devotion and perfect love. How I've missed this, how I've missed him, my Godric, my beloved.

Shared cries soon rise up around us, once we find our shared release, our now fully sated bodies shuddering against one another beneath the streaming waters. Once I regain full use of my limbs once more, I turn in Godric's arms, pulling him into a loving embrace that is years overdue.

The two of us stay just like that for a time, just relishing in the feel of one another under the flowing waters and it's not until I hear the sound of my Pamela's voice floating up from the lower floor that I reluctantly loosen my grasp upon my Maker, sending him a soft smile before reaching up to turn off the quickly cooling spray.

"You ready for this?" I question as we step out of the tub together, the two of us working to dry ourselves.

"As I'll ever be," he answers back with a mirroring smile, his eyes glinting with the beginnings of excitement, I'm sure already looking forward to seeing his grandchild once more, as well as meeting the newest addition to our expanding bloodline.

The two of us are soon dressed in clean clothes and I find myself once more regretting having cut the bonds between my children and myself as I have absolutely no idea just what kind of scene the two of us will soon be walking into together. Here's hoping for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! - krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 11

PPOV

With Willa and Jessica at either side of me, the three of us ascend the steps of a farmhouse I'd sworn to myself I'd never fucking enter again. Goddamn it, Eric, what the fuck has that blonde bimbo gotten you into now? With an unnecessary sigh, I find myself knocking on the front door, my welling anger managing to bring a deep scowl to my face.

"Oh, hey, Jess, hey, Willa," Sookie greets cheerfully, eliciting genuine smiles from either of the younger vampiresses before she's turning wary eyes to me. "Pam," she adds softly, her gaze dropping towards her now shuffling feet.

"Sookie," I greet in return, unable to keep the irritancy from my voice. I really don't want to fucking be here and am already dreading whatever trouble the Fae twit's assuredly caused us this time around.

"Um, just come on in, Jason and Hoyt are in the kitchen," she enlightens us, opening the door wide before us. Willa sends her a glowing smile whilst Jessica sends me a warning frown, clearly not sharing my disapproval of her blonde friend. I send my lover a small smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes before following the three women inside.

"Hey, guys!" I hear Willa call cheerfully before a slender hand settles upon my shoulder, abruptly halting my steps. I turn back to see Sookie frowning up at me before raising a brow towards her hand still resting upon my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I just, well, I thought maybe we could talk a second," she says, her voice soft, hesitant as her hand drops to her side once more.

"So talk," I remark, crossing my arms across my chest as I hear Sookie sigh softly.

"Look, I know you don't like me and I even understand why, at least to a point," she claims, earning an incredulous brow from me.

"Do you now?" I throw back, seeing clear hesitance shining behind sapphire eyes. "You think you know what it was like for me, having to pick up the pieces of Eric's broken heart every fucking time you pushed him away; to hurt right along with him, to feel him breaking time and time again? You don't know shit," I spit out, watching her eyes go wide as I step closer, letting her feel the weight of my scornful gaze.

"Pam, I-," she starts, her voice shaky as her eyes well with the beginnings of salty tears, but I won't be swayed, not by the likes of her.

"No, you don't get to apologize, you've missed your opportunity to earn my good graces," I inform her stepping closer to leave her gaping up at me, her watery eyes wide and fearful. "I don't know what kind of fucking trouble you've pulled Eric into this time and I don't fucking care. What I _do_ know is I won't hesitate to end you if you even _think_ of hurting my Maker again, you get me?"

"Pamela!" Eric's voice calls then, his voice laced with anger as I continue to stare down the trembling woman before me, unwilling to back down, not this time, never again. A firm hand upon my arm finally succeeds in making me lift my gaze and my jaw drops in disbelief upon seeing familiar, emerald eyes shining up at me in ire.

"G-Godric?" I gasp out in shock, feeling my Grandsire's iron grip tighten upon my arm. My mind is spinning, trying to make sense of what I'm seeing as my head shakes in total disbelief.

"You will apologize to Sookie this instant," my Grandsire demands of me then, his hardened glare leaving no room for argument as I'm left scrambling to come to myself once more.

"Godric, that's not necessary," Sookie's soft voice sounds as she steps closer to the incensed vampire before me, her slender arm wrapping around his waist to leave me gaping at them in shock. What the fuck is going on!?

"It is quite necessary, Dear One," he answers back, his voice becoming warm, soothing as he looks to her with softened eyes. "You are Pamela's Mistress now and she will treat you with the respect you deserve," he explains before turning expectant eyes towards me once more.

"Mistress?" I question in bafflement, seeing Eric step closer to wrap a possessive arm around Sookie's waist. His face is etched in reverence as he looks down to an obviously elated Sookie and I can only gape at the three of them once Eric turns a matching, expectant gaze my way.

"Yes, your Mistress," Eric confirms, raising a brow towards me. Holy shit, he's not kidding. That realization finds me instantly kneeling low before the three of them, my face prostrate with the floor.

"I'm sorry, my Mistress, my Masters, I was unaware," I humbly apologize, still unsure what the hell I missed during my day slumber that led to these wildly drastic and unexpected changes.

"And now that you've been informed, I expect there will be no further insolence against your Mistress, do I make myself clear, Pamela?" Godric's commanding voice sounds from above to leave me fervently nodding my understanding.

"Yes, Master, of course," I answer back reverently before feeling gentle fingers stroking through my hair.

"Now, with that unpleasantness behind us, I wish to greet you properly, my Pamela," I hear Godric's voice sound softly to leave me glancing up to see him crouched down before me, a tender smile formed over his youthful face.

"Godric," I answer back in elation upon feeling hauntingly familiar arms wrap around me tightly. A choked sob escapes me and bloody tears well within my eyes as I hold my returned Grandsire close. "It's you, you're really here," I sigh out, feeling gentle fingers combing through my hair.

"That I am, my Pamela and you have your new Mistress to thank for my miraculous return," he enlightens me, turning his dark head to send Sookie a fond smile. I gaze up at said woman in disbelief, seeing her golden head nod in affirmation of my Grandsire's words. Well, fuck me.

EPOV

The four of us are soon making our way towards the kitchen together; my child's face still stained crimson and etched in disbelief that I understand only too well. I can't say I was exactly surprised to hear the way she was tearing into Sookie upon our first arrival, but I truly hope the words of her Grandsire were enough to prevent such unpleasantness from rising between us again. Though, if her apparent elation upon seeing Godric back with us once more is any indicator, perhaps she will indeed heed our warnings.

"Eric?" Willa's soft voice sounds, breaking me free of my wandering thoughts before I motion her closer, a fond smile fixed upon my face.

"Willa, there's someone I'd very much like for you to meet," I tell her, seeing wide, russet eyes set upon Godric's peaceful face. "This, my child, is Godric, your Grandsire," I explain, watching her ebony head drop low before us.

"Grandsire," she greets softly to earn a fond smile from Godric.

"My child, such formal greetings are not necessary," he assures her, reaching out to lift her face before his own. "My, so young," he remarks, eliciting a wave of guilt from me before he sends me a telling look, one that assures me we will most certainly be discussing this later. "I deeply regret my absence from your life thus far, Young One, but I do hope my child has been treating you well."

"Yes," Willa answers back eagerly, sending me a genuine smile. "Eric's been great, Pam and Jess as well, they're like the family I never had," she informs him, earning a mirroring smile from me as Godric nods his approval.

"Yes, family, what an appropriate assessment," Godric answers back, earning a glowing smile from my newest progeny. "Though I do not believe I know this Jess person of whom you speak," he adds, sending Pam an inquiring gaze as she draws said woman closer.

"Godric, this is Jessica," Pam introduces the rather timid redhead to her Grandsire.

"Ah, Jessica, a pleasure," he greets, a smile forming over his face upon seeing Pam's cornflower eyes shining at said woman with obvious adoration. "You must be a remarkable woman indeed to have earned a place in my Pamela's heart," he adds fondly, earning a rather sheepish look from the redheaded vampiress.

"Oh, I don't know about all that," Jessica answers back with a smile. "But I'm glad to see you back," she adds earning a firm nod from Godric who sends our Sookie an endearing smile. "I can't remember the last time I saw Eric or Pam this happy and it's especially nice to see Sookie smiling once more," she remarks, sending Sookie a glowing smile.

"It's nice to be able to smile again," Sookie answers back, looking back and forth between Godric and myself, the bond between us practically bursting with love. The timer on the oven begins beeping then and Sookie's eyes widen before she's rushing to tend to the cooking food.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I question, watching as Sookie pulls a steaming pan from the oven, a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"The boys help me set the table already, but if you want to grab some New Blood out of the fridge, we can get those heated up," Sookie informs me. I oblige her wishes and it's not long before everyone is settled around the large dining room table together; vampires with bottles of blood substitute and human's with Sookie's cooking.

The three of us are left retelling our tale to our newly arrived guests and excited discussion ensues over Sookie's wish, along with her light and what all this means for the three of us. Unsurprisingly, Jessica and Willa seem elated by what they hear, while Pam still seems to be somewhat skeptical of our tale. I suppose it may take her a while to come to terms with everything, but I suppose as much could be expected.

Jason remains rather quiet during our shared meal, his calculating gaze drifting from Godric and myself and back once more as he seems to be evaluating our place in his sister's life. His lover seems rather content with the situation though and upon overhearing his soft words of reassurance at Jason's ear, I find myself rather grateful for his presence in Sookie's kin's life.

Things seem to be progressing rather smoothly, all things considered, and I can't help but think this all may just work itself out after all. Thank Odin for that. And that's when my cell phone rings. I let out an unnecessary sigh, nearly deciding to ignore the call entirely before curiosity finds me digging my phone from my jean pocket. Roman.

Instantly, I'm on my feet, granting a parting kiss to both Godric and Sookie's heads before rushing outside to answer my brethren's call.

"Eric," Roman answers, his tone holding obvious stress. Fuck, this can't be good.

"Roman, I assume you found something," I answer back, preparing myself for the worst whilst cursing the fates for failing to grant us even a moment of well-deserved peace.

"Floki's team was able to track the baby vamps to their nest," he informs me.

"And their Maker?" I question, already fearing his response as I hear him let out a defeated sigh.

"He got away," he gravely informs me. "But not before Floki was able to identify him," he adds to leave my unbeating heart pinching in fear. "It was Ocella, Eric. Appius Livius Ocella is indeed alive and I need not explain to you just what that means," he states matter of factly as my now trembling knees find me kneeling upon dewy grass.

"He's coming," I answer back, my voice small, fearful as the face of the one vampire I'd truly hoped to never have to face ever again floats to the forefront of my mind. I hear Roman's voice go on to explain that he and Floki, along with an assembled team, will be coming to stand with us against my very oldest of foes, but I find myself only half listening to his reassurances before with a trembling digit, I end the call.

Appius Livius Ocella, the vampire with a reputation gruesome enough to send all other vampires running in fear is coming and there's not one fucking thing I can do to stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 12

GPOV

Sookie's hand grips mine tightly below the table, her sapphire eyes shining with concern as my child's distress continues to well between us. Just what could possibly cause this degree of fear within my stoic Viking? The rest of the table soon falls into uncomfortable silence, wary looks being exchanged between the lot of us before Eric's towering form once more appears at the dining room doorway.

Cobalt eyes roam over each anxiously drawn face before finally settling upon Sookie and myself. Sookie's breath hitches upon feeling Eric's fear spiking once more and I wrap my arm around her tightly, trying to offer some form of comfort whilst wondering what on earth could possibly be wrong with my child.

"That was Roman," Eric directs towards me, earning raised brows of surprise. "He and Floki were looking into the events in Europe for me," he adds, earning a firm nod from Pam, whose own eyes are shining in concern.

"Eric, what is it?" Sookie questions fearfully, earning a deep sigh from my child before he catches my anxious gaze.

"Ocella," he answers back softly and just that one word, the utterance of but a single name, leaves me tensing against Sookie.

"No," I answer back in disbelief, not having heard that ominous name uttered for spanning centuries.

"It's him. He's coming," Eric states solemnly and though I'd like to tell him he must be mistaken, his growing fear assures me he's not. I turn my gaze to Sookie then, fully understanding the depths of my child's distress.

"Who the hell is Ocella?" Jason questions then, looking back and forth between Eric and I in bewilderment. "And why the hell do the two of you look like you just seen a damned ghost?" he questions, the beginnings of fear lacing his words.

"Ocella is the boogeyman of the vampire world," Pam answers back softly, earning fearful eyes from Jessica and Willa. "Though, I'd thought he was long dead," she adds, turning to her Maker in question.

"I had hoped, my Pamela, though it would appear as though I was wrong in assuming such," Eric answers back before meeting my gaze once more as the dreaded face of my ancient foe floats to the front of my mind to leave me sighing deeply.

"I, too, had hoped he was truly dead," I add softly, silently cursing myself for not having been more careful, more thorough in the discarding of my greatest enemy. How could I have been so careless, so overconfident in my own abilities?

"We're not safe here," Eric remarks then, looking over the assembled group with a deep frown. "Each one of us is in grave danger so long as Ocella lives."

"Wait, why would _we_ be in danger?" Hoyt questions, scooting a bit closer to Jason as both men's eyes betray their mounting fear.

"Ocella will not hesitate in hurting those closest to us in his pursuit of Eric and myself," I gravely inform them before catching Sookie's own, fearful gaze. "I'm so sorry, Dear One, so very sorry. It would seem I've managed to bring danger back from the grave with me," I whisper against her heated temple, hating knowing I'm to blame for endangering my golden angel, my savior.

"Don't talk like that, Godric," Sookie whispers back, granting me the softest of smiles. "We'll face this together, always together," she insists before I find myself mirroring her smile, grateful for the courage of my dear Sookie.

"So what do we do, where can we go?" Willa questions, her dark eyes fearful as she gazes up to her Maker for guidance.

"Bill's mansion," Jessica remarks then, earning the whole of the group's attention. "I've been working to fix it up a bit, but the place is a fortress and there's plenty of room for everyone. I can even call back the guards and blood donors if need be," she enlightens us, earning thoughtful silence before Eric firmly nods his agreement.

"I believe this will do nicely, thank you, Jessica," he offers the nodding redheaded vampiress. He proceeds to give instructions for Pamela to escort Jason and Hoyt for their belongings, before offering to escort Willa and Jessica to gather their own things, insisting everyone travel in groups and look out for one another and I can only silently nod my agreement, knowing none of us are safe, especially after dark, so long as Ocella's whereabouts are unknown.

With a parting kiss for both Sookie and myself, Eric, along with the rest of the group, soon exits the house to leave only Sookie and I sitting together in somewhat tense silence.

"Well, I suppose this mess isn't about to clean itself," Sookie remarks with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes before she stands from the table. I quickly join her, helping to gather the synthetic blood bottles along with dirtied dishes, my mind spinning as I try to decide the best way to offer her some form of assurance.

"It's okay to be afraid, Dear One, you need not put on airs for my sake," I enlighten her, stepping close to the sink where she's washing the dishes as if this were any other night, as if we hadn't just received grave, possibly life altering news.

"I am scared," she remarks softly, turning to catch my sympathetic gaze. "But I refuse to be crippled by my fear. If I've learned anything these past few years, it's that life goes on, no matter how grave the danger, no matter how many lives are lost in the scuffle, those of us left can only carry on to the best of our abilities until the next danger inevitably rises, because there will always be another big bad, another nightmare, that's one truth I've learned to count on."

"Sookie," I whisper, eyes wide with disbelief upon noting the utter sincerity of her words. "I'd realized just how brave you were that morning you refused to leave my side, but the depths of your courage continue to astound me, Dear One," I wholeheartedly inform her, seeing a genuine smile alight that sweet, angelic face of hers.

SPOV

"I'm not all that brave," I answer back with a shrug, almost giggling as Godric's face portrays his clear disagreement with my words. "I've done only what was needed in order to survive and to keep those I love safe, because at the end of the day, survival is all that truly matters, isn't it?"

"You've changed, my Sookie," Godric remarks then, calculating, emerald eyes studying me closely. "You're still that same woman from the rooftop in Dallas, yet there's definitely something most assuredly different about you, an acceptance of sorts, of yourself, of your life, it's rather astounding to see, really."

"Maybe you're right," she answers back with a shrug. "Though, I do wonder if my light's to blame, at least in part," I muse thoughtfully. "Eric once told me there are two Sookies, one who desperately clings to humanity and the other who's coming around to accept she's something more," I recall, shaking my head at just how hard I tried to fight against not only Eric, but the inevitability of the changes taking place within me.

"And to which Sookie am I speaking now?" Godric questions, the smallest of smirks pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I think it's safe to say that Faerie Sookie is most definitely here to stay," I answer back, seeing him firmly nodding his approval.

"I rather think I like Faerie Sookie," he remarks, his voice dropping low to send tingling shivers along my spine.

"I think she likes you as well," I answer back, my voice much more breathy than I'd anticipated once I gaze into deep, mesmerizing emerald pools. Damn, it seems my light knew what it was doing after all. Cool fingertips trail along my jaw then and my heart leaps into my throat upon seeing Godric's darkened gaze settle upon my lips.

"We should pack your things," he remarks, his gaze still fixated intently upon my mouth as I absently nod my agreement.

"Yeah," I whisper back, gulping audibly as he draws minutely closer before cool breath puffs enticingly against my lips. A small voice screams that this is crazy, that I shouldn't be contemplating kissing a vampire in my kitchen, but I know this is just old Sookie talking; the same Sookie that would be surely having hysterics over the coming danger headed our way.

It's Faerie Sookie that leans forward to finally close the gap between us and as soft lips brush deliciously against my own, I find myself most accepting of Faerie Sookie and her rather daring and courageous ways. Godric must share in my sentiments as his lips press more firmly against my own to deepen our quickly impassioned kiss. Damn, can he ever kiss, but then, I suppose he's had entire millenniums to perfect his technique and isn't that just an enticing thought in and of itself.

It's only once I'm nearly breathless that I reluctantly pull away, seeing desire that perfectly mirrors my own shining back at me from behind emerald eyes. Logically, I know I hardly know this vampire standing before me, but once more my grandfather's wise words echo through my mind, reminding me to let my light, my heart, lead me and as I send Godric a soft smile, I decide this is _exactly_ what I intend to do.

"We really should pack your things," Godric reminds me, his slightly frowning face signaling his own reluctance to do just that and I can't help but giggle softly whilst taking his hand into my own.

"Right, playtime comes only once chores are done," I tease, seeing his face alight with compatible humor.

"In that case, I say we work to finish said chores just as quickly as possible," Godric teases back, earning bubbling laughter from me as I lead him up to my bedroom. I lug my heavy suitcase from the back of my closet, seeing Godric glancing curiously around as I drop the bag upon my bed.

"So, what can you tell me about Ocella?" I question curiously, proceeding to gather up my belongings, seeing a deep frown fall over Godric's face from the corner of my eye.

"Pamela was quite accurate in her assessment," he answers back softly, his gaze transfixed upon my bedroom window as he looks out over the darkened night beyond. "He truly is the boogeyman of our kind."

"But boogeymen aren't real, Godric," I remark in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes, Dear One, they most certainly are," he answers back solemnly to bring an audible gulp from me as I slowly nod my understanding.

"He must be truly terrible to have both you and Eric so spooked," I reason softly whilst stacking a pile of clothing within my opened bag.

"He is," Godric whispers, his voice falling soft enough I fear I may have misheard him. "Eric was right in saying we are all in the gravest of danger so long as Ocella lives. He will not hesitate to kill any that stand in his way, but to find swift death at his hands would truly be a mercy. It is said his victims beg for their own deaths in the end, just to end the inconceivable torments he maliciously bestows upon them," he goes on to explain to send icy chills along my spine.

"Surely tales of this vampire boogeyman have been embellished over the years though, that's how these things go after all," I insist, seeing Godric turn grave eyes towards me.

"I can assure you this is not the case," he answers back. "I've witnessed myself just what horrors he is capable of. I tell you this not to frighten you, Dear One, but to warn you as he is most assuredly coming and the likelihood of him inflicting his particular brand of terror is all but guaranteed."

"But we'll stand against him, Godric, together we'll fight and together we can _win_ ," I insist, having faced more than my fair share of nightmarish monsters, monsters that were supposedly indestructible, only to inevitably see them fall, each and every one.

"Of course we will fight, Dear One," he answers back, stepping closer before placing comforting hands upon my shoulders. "You need not doubt either mine or Eric's own willingness to fight in order to see you kept safe, but know this coming battle will be like none other even _you_ have yet faced, my courageous Sookie," he explains, his voice gentle yet undoubtedly ominous to leave me once more slowly nodding my understanding, knowing my decision to finally transition fully to Faerie Sookie couldn't have come at a more opportune time.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 13

JPOV

I toss my clothes into my open duffle bag, unable to keep the deep scowl from my face. Damn it, somehow I just knew those vamps would mean trouble for Sook and now it seems the rest of us have been dragged into it as well…again; it's an endless cycle and one I'm gettin' real fuckin' sick of.

"Jase," Hoyt's voice sounds softly at my ear, his palm resting upon my tense shoulder. "Hey, just talk to me, will ya? What's got you so worked up?"

"You really have to fuckin' ask?" I question back, my voice much more severe than I'd intended. Hoyt's green eyes widen and I find myself having to take a deep breath before turning to pull him into my arms. "I'm sorry, Hoyt. It ain't you I'm mad at; ya didn't deserve that," I offer remorsefully, before feeling him relax against me.

"So what is it that's got you so pissed off? I mean, I know we're in danger and all, but that ain't what's really buggin' ya, is it?" he questions, hitting me with solemn, pale green eyes that always seem to see straight through me, through all my bullshit.

"No," I sigh out, knowing full well the threat headed our way is only a small part of what's got me feelin' this way. "It's Sook, I'm real worried about her," I finally admit, seeing Hoyt's eyes soften as he nods his understanding. "I mean, I've _been_ worried about her for months now, but this is different."

"She seems happy, Jase, real happy," Hoyt remarks to leave me nodding as I recall just how reassuring it was, finally seein' her smilin', finally hearin' her laughin' after long months of havin' to see her damn near lifeless and lost in her apparent depression.

"I know, and it's damn good to see her smilin' again, it really is, but now she's gone and gotten herself tangled up with more goddamn vamps and I just-, shit, Hoyt, the two of 'em already got her dragged into trouble, right along with the rest of us. Would it really be too much to ask to see my baby sister settle down with a normal fuckin' _human_ for once?" I sigh out, seeing an amused smile form over Hoyt's face as he shakes his head at me.

"Ya really think that'd make a difference?" he chuckles out, earning a small frown from me. "I mean, Sook's always been a trouble magnet, ever since we was kids, her havin' a human boyfriend wouldn't change that. Besides, your sister's never been fully human herself, so it only makes sense she'd be attracted to supes, vampires or otherwise," he reasons and as much as I'd like to be able to argue, I know I can't.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still don't like it," I insist, seeing his smile widen, those pale green eyes of his practically twinkling in amusement.

"Of course ya don't," he answers back, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "You're still her big brother," he remarks to leave me raising a questioning brow his way. "Just admit it; it ain't the fact that Eric and Godric are vamps that's got you this worked up. This is just a big brother's natural reaction to finding out his little sister has captured the attention of not only one, but _two_ different men," he reasons and once more, I know I can't really fight his logic, even as badly as I might want to do just that.

"Maybe you're right," I sigh out, knowing I've always been a bit overprotective of my sister, even when we was just kids.

"All things considered, you're pretty lucky, really," Hoyt remarks thoughtfully, pulling from my arms before continuing to pack up the rest of our things.

"How's that?" I question, my head tilting in puzzlement as I step up to help him with our task.

"Eric and Godric adore Sookie," Hoyt remarks, sending a warm smile my way. "You can see it in the way the two of 'em look at her, not to mention the way they stepped in to protect her from Pam," he reasons. "I'd say your sister's in pretty good hands, Jase."

"I suppose you're right about that and I guess I _can_ breathe a bit easier knowin' the two of them will be able to protect her," I have to admit. "I've seen for myself just how capable Eric is, havin' fought beside him and all, I mean, that fucker's _tough_ and I can only assume a vamper as old as Godric would have to be just as strong, right?"

"I'd have to think so," Hoyt answers back with a shrug before sending a smile my way. "Feelin' a bit better now?"

"Thanks to you, Bubba," I answer back, stepping up behind him before wrapping my arms around his waist. "How is it ya always know just the right thing to say to make me feel better?" I ask softly, glancing up to see another amused smile come to his face.

"Because I'm your very best friend, that, and you're easy to read, Jase, always have been," he enlightens me, bringing a smirk to my face despite myself.

"Is that right?" I lean up to breathe against his ear before feeling him shuddering against me. "And just what am I thinking now?" I ask lowly before he presses himself more firmly against me, a guttural groan rising from his throat as he apparently _feels_ just what it is I have on my mind.

"Hey!" Pam's sharp voice cuts through my lust addled mind to leave me frownin', having let myself forget all about the vampire in the next room. "You two can just knock that shit off right now!" she adds, bringing amused chuckling from Hoyt as he turns around to face me.

"Later," he whispers, leaning down to kiss me softly before a hopeful grin forms over my face.

"That a promise?" I question lowly, seeing soft green eyes darken with desire.

"Promise," he breathes against my smirking lips as my mind begins spinning, already planning all the ways I intend on making the towering mountain of muscle before me breathless and begging for more.

"Don't make me come in there!" Pam calls out, once more breaking the magic of the moment. The two of us gather up our things before opening the door to reveal a smirking set of fangs. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," I answer back, watching Pam run cool, blue eyes over the two of us.

"What?" Hoyt finally questions, earning a dismissive shrug from the smirking vampiress.

"Just wondering what Jessica ever saw in a couple of sorry blood-bags like you is all," she answers back, earning dual eye rolls from the both of us that only manage to make her smirk widen into a full out grin.

"Fuck off, Pam," I sigh out, not really in the mood to get into it with her tonight. I go to push past her before recalling the way she ripped into Sookie earlier. "And leave my sister alone, would ya? She's been through enough already, we all have."

"I swore as much to my Maker and Grandsire," she enlightens me, spinning on her spiked heels before glancing back over her shoulder to see Hoyt and I both sending her matching, incredulous glares. "Human vows may not hold much weight, but when a vampire gives you their word, they mean it," she insists and I can only nod, proceeding to trail along behind her as I'm left hoping she's right about that, for all our sakes.

EPOV

Upon arriving at the late Compton's estate with Jessica and Willa at either side of me, I can't help but grimace, recalling the last time I was here, listening to Bill's blubbering and eating up every fucking word. The asshole. He's only lucky his true death was not dealt by my own hands as I would have ensured it was exceedingly drawn out and inconceivably painful for him.

"Eric?" Willa questions softly to leave me schooling my expression before I send her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine," I assure her, proceeding to lead her inside where Pam is impatiently waiting, apparently having already shown Jason and Hoyt to their room. Her expression instantly softens upon seeing Jessica and I find myself smiling as I watch the two of them making their way to their own room together, hand in hand.

Letting the bonds I hold with Godric and Sookie lead me, I escort my young protégé deeper into the spanning mansion that I hope will provide adequate shelter for the lot of us. It doesn't take long to discover which door holds my loves before I lead Willa to the room directly across the hall from us.

"Dawn is approaching soon," Willa remarks softly, dropping her suitcase beside the immaculately made bed as the timer-set, darkened shields begin to fall automatically over the bedroom windows. "Is it strange? No longer feeling the pull of the sun?" she questions, bringing an indulgent smile to my face.

"Strange? Yes, I suppose, though it's not entirely unpleasant," I add, bringing a grin to her face as she nods her understanding.

"I still miss it sometimes, the warmth of the sunlight," she remarks softly, dropping herself down to the bed as a wave of guilt falls over me.

"Willa," I start, not really knowing what to say to that, realizing no words will ever give back what I've taken from her.

"It's okay, Eric," she answers back, a soft smile formed over her eternally youthful face. "I know you had the best of intentions turning me the way you did and not everything about being a vampire is so bad," she adds with a smirk. "I mean, I never have to worry about wrinkles or gray hair, which is pretty cool, I guess," she adds to leave the two of us chuckling together, the mood lightening significantly between us.

"Vampirism certainly has it's perks," I concede, drawing closer to help her settle herself within the covers of the large bed before dropping down beside her, having made a habit of ushering in the dawn at her side.

"I meant what I told Godric before," she remarks, burrowing into the covers as I send her a quizzical look. "About thinking of you guys as family," she reminds me, gaining the whole of my attentions. "I mean, I know we've had our problems, but that can be said about any family, my human ones being no exception, but I-, well, I just wanted to tell you I've noticed the way you've been trying to make things better between the two of us and I appreciate it, Eric, I really do."

"I'm certainly glad to hear you say so, Willa. Know that I mean it when I say I'm proud to claim you as my child," I answer back, pulling her into a warm embrace, wondering if what I feel for my vampire children isn't so dissimilar to how human parents feel about their offspring.

"This bad guy," Willa remarks softly, her head resting comfortingly upon my chest as I'm left tensing against her. "You fear him, you and Godric both," she reasons, her voice laced with the beginnings of fear.

"All vampires fear Ocella, my child, and rightfully so," I inform her as fearful, russet eyes catch my solemn gaze.

"Can we win against him, Eric?" she whispers, bringing a deep frown to my face as I've been left having to contemplate this very question.

"Godric and I, along with my warrior brothers and their allies, will fight with everything we are in order to keep our family safe," I assure her, knowing this probably isn't the answer she'd hoped to hear, but it's the best I can offer her.

"I'll stand with you, I'll fight at your side," she insists, managing to bring a disapproving frown to my face. "You don't think I'm strong enough, do you?" she accuses to leave me sighing deeply.

"Willa, it's not a matter of your strength that concerns me," I insist, seeing a disbelieving frown form upon her face. "Ocella is immensely powerful, moreso even than myself, with powers that can bring even the strongest of vampires to their knees; the very thought of you, my own child, within his reach is utterly unbearable."

"Yet you'll fight against him," she answers back, her spine straightening in determination. "Let me do the same, Eric, in order to protect my family. Train me, teach me and I can promise I won't let you down," she insists and I can't help but swell with pride, knowing I did well in choosing my newest protégé.

"Fine, I'll train you," I concede, watching as a brilliant smile alights her face.

"And you'll let me fight?" she questions eagerly, bringing a smirk to my face as I suppose I should have known she'd catch that one.

"I'll consider it," I explain, seeing her smile falter upon hearing my words. "We'll start with your training and then we'll just have to see how things progress from there."

"Fine," she grumbles out, dropping her head back against the pillows with a sigh of defeat. I can only shake my head at her before leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Rest well, my child," I whisper, watching wide, russet eyes fluttering slowly closed. I tuck her now lifeless body in tightly before making my way to the door, intent on facing one of the other willful women in my life. I can't help chuckling at myself, realizing Willa really does fit right in, sharing in her sister's and Mistress's steely determination. Though, this is a good thing, really, as such resilience will surely be necessary if they insist upon fighting in the impending battle headed our way.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 14

GPOV

"You're good with her, better than I'd thought you might be," I commend Eric as he pulls the door of Willa's room firmly shut behind him.

"She's still my child," he answers back, a small frown formed over his face. "I've made many mistakes where she is concerned, but I'm striving to make up for them," he explains, earning an approving nod from me. "Sookie's sleeping," he adds then, glancing up at our own closed bedroom door as I nod in the affirmative.

"It's been a remarkably long day and an even longer night for us all," I explain, the smallest of smiles coming to my face despite myself. "She tried to stay awake, saying she wanted to tell you goodnight, but I finally convinced her sleep was most imperative."

"I see," Eric answers back whilst a wistful smile plays momentarily over his lips before he hits me with a solemn gaze. "We need to talk," he states and I'm left nodding firmly, knowing this discussion would be unavoidable.

"Come," I beseech of him, proceeding to lead him further along the corridor to the place where I earlier discovered a small office. Eric follows diligently behind me and I'm left frowning, feeling his storming emotions washing over me.

"Ocella was dead, Godric," Eric states matter of factly, leaning against a large desk set against the far wall of the office as I sink into one of the provided leather chairs before him.

"For all intents and purposes, yes, he was," I answer back carefully, seeing my child hit me with a probing gaze.

"What aren't you telling me, Master?" he questions, earning a deep sigh from me as I'd truly hoped all this unpleasantness was long buried and forgotten, how wrong I was.

"There's much I've kept from you as far as Ocella was concerned, my child," I admit, feeling Eric's anger welling between us. "Please know that I kept things from you only as a means of protecting you. You, of course, recall the night you were abducted by Ocella, the night he and I came to blows, the night he was inevitably defeated, but, in truth, that was far from the first night he'd entered into our lives."

"I never saw him before that night," Eric insists, deep creases forming over his forehead as he tries to recall events over a millennium old.

"But he saw you," I answer back softly, a shudder running through me upon vividly recalling memories I've tried to keep buried. "He was always watching you, Eric, from the shadows, in the darkness he waited for the opportune moment, a moment he could steal you away from me, a moment he could make you his," I explain, watching my child's eyes go wide in disbelief.

"But why? Why me? What had he hoped to gain?" Eric questions, the beginnings of fear stirring within him.

"You, my child, embody all that a man such as Ocella desires," I explain softly. "Before I found you dying on that battlefield, I'd heard stories of the one vampire all others feared, horror stories that found even I, Death, avoiding him at all costs. So you can imagine my shock and horror upon seeing said vampire, the boogeyman himself, lurking that night; his dark eyes fixed steadily upon you, the brave Viking that had caught my own attention with the bravery you displayed on the battlefield."

"You mean he was there? On the night you turned me?" Eric questions to earn a grave nod from me.

"I'll admit, I'd debated whether or not I should turn you, but it was Ocella that ultimately made the choice for me. It was clear he intended to make you his and by standing in his way, by taking what he wanted to claim for himself, battle lines were drawn between the two of us that very night," I explain, feeling my child's confusion overriding his storming emotions as he tries to make sense of all that I've told him. "I believe it was only my own reputation as Death that kept him at bay for as long as it did."

"You didn't answer my question though," Eric states, his voice steady as he hits me with a steely gaze. "Why? What did Ocella want with me?"

"There are many reasons I believe he'd targeted you personally," I state. "He was drawn to your strength, your pride, your beauty, all that added to the fact that you are of royal descent made you the ultimate target for a man such as him. Ocella finds ultimate joy in breaking men like you, my Eric, beautiful men, prideful men, men of power; there's nothing he desires more than seeing such men cowering at his feet."

"But you stood in his way," Eric states, his voice laced with the beginnings of awe. "You knew why he wanted me, or at least you had a pretty good idea, and you knew what it would mean to defy him, yet despite this, you still turned me, you took what he so obviously coveted. Godric, why would you _do_ that? You didn't even know me and you certainly didn't owe me anything."

"I knew all too well just what it meant to have all sense of pride stripped cruelly away, to be treated no better than a wild animal, to be tortured, to be mercilessly raped and violated to the point that you long only for your own death," I answer back softly before glancing up to catch my child's gaze. "I stood above you that night, seeing you slowly dying and knew a fate similar to my own awaited you if I didn't act. I may have been Death, but even I couldn't knowingly subject anyone to a life such as that."

"Godric," Eric sighs out, falling to his knees before me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he kneels before me.

"I'm sorry, my child," I whisper, combing my fingers through silken gold. "I knew what it would mean, making an enemy of such a cruel man, a true monster in every sense of the word, but I couldn't knowingly allow you to fall to his harsh mercies. That night I, Death, vowed to protect you, even knowing in doing so, I was drawing a target upon my back as well as your own. It was my own pride that let me believe I could keep you safe always, keep you protected at my side."

EPOV

"But you saved me, surely you see that, Master," I argue, looking up in utter reverence to the man sitting above me.

"I succeeded in saving you from becoming Ocella's slave that night, but I fear I've failed in many ways since," he sighs out dejectedly. "I could not save Floki and Roman's Maker from Ocella's jealous rage," he adds, eliciting a wave of guilt from me as I finally realize exactly _why_ my brothers lost their own Maker.

"But you made up for it, Godric, you took them both in, treated them as your own sons and I know they are eternally grateful for this," I insist, seeing him nod absently, a far off expression falling over his face.

"Perhaps, though I fear it was my own pride that led us all to the danger we now face," he sighs out to leave me reaching up to cup his face into my palms. "I've failed you, Eric, I've failed us all," he whispers to leave me fervently shaking my head, unwilling to believe this for even a moment.

"No, we'll face this together, all of us. We can defeat him, Godric, we must," I insist, feeling his own, cool palms settle over my own.

"You remember that night, my child, the night Ocella stole you away from me?" he questions softly, earning a firm nod from me, never having been successful in wiping the night of horrors from my mind.

"I remember," I answer back, my mind replaying the one night I wish I could forget. "I was hunting, having drifted further away than I'd intended from the group and then he was just there," I recall with a shudder. "He stood above me, his black, bottomless eyes boring into me and before I could call out for you, he'd silenced me before proceeding to fly me towards what I knew would be my certain death."

"I felt your fear, your panic," Godric whispers back. "I knew it was him, that he'd finally succeeded in stealing you away and I don't think I'd ever felt such fear as I did in that precarious moment."

"I felt your fear, mixing with my own," I whisper. "You'd warned me of Ocella, told Roman, Floki and I stories of his legendary cruelty and looking into those dark, merciless eyes, I knew the tales paled in comparison to the truth."

"I'd hoped fear of Ocella and men like him would serve in making you cautious, though I'd wished to save you from learning the whole truth," Godric answers back softly, guilt radiating from him in waves. "Perhaps if I had told you the truth, that he was intent on claiming you as his own, you'd have been more vigilant; perhaps-," I press my fingers over his mouth to stop his words, hating that he blames himself for what happened all those centuries ago.

"It's not your fault, Godric, if he truly had his sights set upon me, he would have gotten to me one way or another, you know this," I insist before finally seeing him nod his acceptance of my words.

"I felt everything," he whispers then, his voice small and shaky. "Your terror, your pain was my own and I couldn't get to you fast enough. I don't think I've ever flown faster than I did that night."

"Before that night, I'd dismissed the idea that any vampire could capture another in their gaze, but Ocella made me realize just how wrong I was," I recall. "My mind was splayed helplessly bare before that horrifying gaze. I could feel him searching out my every weakness, my every vulnerability as he joyfully debated the best way to use each and every one against me."

"To be able to feed upon fear, to gain sustenance from it; such powers are truly nightmarish in the hands of a man like Ocella," Godric very correctly deduces to leave me nodding. "I only wish it was I he had chosen to take his vengeance upon that night, my child, how I wish I could have saved you from experiencing such suffering," he chokes out, the bonds between us welling with guilt, with overwhelming sadness these painful memories are bringing to the surface as age old wounds are ripped open wide once more.

"But you did save me, Godric, just as I knew you would," I remind him, seeing stunning emerald eyes brimming with crimson tears. "I think that's how I was able to hold on as long as I did under Ocella's merciless tortures, it was the hope that you'd come, that you'd save me and you didn't disappoint."

"I feared I was too late," he whispers, his dark head shaking as he's made to relive the haunting memory. "What he did to you, Eric, surely would have broken a lesser man, he had meant to break you, and he very well should have succeeded, truly and completely."

"But he didn't," I remind him. "And you rightly avenged me for the cruelty he so mercilessly bestowed upon me. I saw you as my hero from that night on, my own, personal dark angel of sorts," I admit, reaching up to delve my fingers through familiar, dark locks as Godric sends me a rueful smile.

"I'm afraid I'm unworthy of such high praise," he enlightens me to bring a small frown to my face.

"But you saved me and you defeated Ocella, the boogeyman himself, I saw it myself that night. It was the first night I'd ever seen you unleash your own incredible powers, the powers of Death," I recall, earning a small nod from him.

"It's true I unleashed the extent of my own powers upon him that night, how could I not after feeling the unimaginable horrors he'd bestowed upon my own child?" he answers back as I recall in awe, seeing for myself just how my Maker aptly earned the title of Death.

"You drained away his life-force, Godric, I watched as you devoured his very being. It was incredible," I admit, recalling the unearthly glow radiating from my Maker, my dark angel, as he swallowed down the black sludge of Ocella's life as it poured endlessly from his still screaming throat. Godric shifts uncomfortably before me then as I see him lower his gaze.

"It's true that in my rage I drained away his life and yet, in my fury, I saw true death as too merciful an ending for the likes of Ocella," Godric admits softly. "I'd felt all he'd done to you as if it were happening to me as well and it was as if my own cruel Maker was once more kneeling beneath me, begging for mercy that I had no intention of granting."

"Godric, what are you saying?" I question softly, hearing my Maker's subsequent sigh.

"I didn't drain him completely, Eric," I hear him whisper softly. "I left but a spark of life within him, deciding an eternity of being trapped within a lifeless husk of a corpse was an aptly deserving fate for the likes of him."

"So you're telling me you didn't kill him, not entirely," I state, seeing Godric's dark head nodding before me.

"I hid his remains in those caves he'd brought you to. I was so careful, so sure he'd remain there unfound for the rest of eternity," he explains miserably, hitting me with pleading, emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry, my child, for you see, I truly have failed you," he insists, but even upon finally learning the truth, I can't accept his words.

"You've done nothing of the sort," I state firmly, watching momentary surprise play over his eternally youthful face. "Ocella more than deserved the fate you sealed upon him that night, but to blame yourself for making a completely justifiable decision…," I trail off, shaking my head at him.

"But, Eric-," he starts, earning another firm headshake from me.

"No, if your own miraculous return has taught me anything, it's that fate will always find a way, even death can't stand in its way," I explain, seeing Godric's eyes widen subtly at my words.

"You're right, of course, but that doesn't change the fact that Ocella is indeed coming, Eric, and considering all that has happened between us, he's likely to be full of more vengeance and rage even than he was before," Godric reasons, earning an agreeing nod from me.

"And that's exactly why we'll work to be ready this time around," I answer back in determination. "I'm no longer the same, naïve vampire he found stumbling through the woods all those years ago and this time we have the advantage of knowing he's coming and just what it is he wants. Add to that, the fact that you, the one vampire strong enough to defeat the boogeyman, are presumed dead. Your own resurrection is certainly one advantage even Ocella won't be accounting for."

"I fear I'm far from the vampire still befitting the title of Death, my child," Godric answers back remorsefully as I once more feel that same melancholy rising from him as when he was first resurrected.

"Then I say it's time you earn that title back," I answer back softly, looking deep into emerald eyes that hold wisdom much weightier than his youthful features would suggest. "What do you say, Godric? Do you think you could once more be my avenging angel?"

"For you, my child, and for the sake of our newly formed family, I'm more than willing to try."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning* Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW**

Chapter 15

SPOV

I slowly float back to consciousness, feeling heavy limbs wrapped around me and it takes me a moment to place just where the hell I am and who's in bed with me. Right. Eric and Godric, my two true loves, brought me along with the rest of our family and friends to my dead ex's home where we'll hopefully be at least somewhat safe from the newest threat coming our way. I sigh, wishing this was even close to the weirdest situation I've ever been in, but nope, just another day in the life of one, Sookie Stackhouse.

Soft whimpering brings me instantly from my thoughts and upon realizing the sound is coming from the dark haired vampire to my left, my hand instinctually begins tracing soothing circles over the bared, tattooed flesh of his back. Wait, he's not dead, well, he's still undead as his heart is unbeating, but he's far from being dead to the world like a normal vamp would be at this time in the morning, but does that mean he's sleeping and maybe even _dreaming_? Can vampires even do that?

Godric's arms wrap around me a bit tighter, his soft whimpers soon quieting and I'm left rationalizing that the two of them must really just be sleeping and apparently dreaming as well. Interesting. But then, I suppose normal rules wouldn't really apply to the three of us, not with the way my Fae light is involved.

My light. Slowly, carefully, I bring my right palm before my face before summoning that small part of me I've tried so hard to ignore for far, far too long now. Instantly, a glowing orb appears and my eyes widen in subtle surprise, realizing it feels somehow smoother, more natural to summon my light than it ever has before. And is it just me, or is my light glowing brighter than I recall?

I glance down between the slumbering vampires at my sides, knowing the two of them must be the reason for these small, yet noticeable changes. It would only make sense, I suppose, given what Niall has told me about Fae light and how it works. Love. It's the love I hold for these two men that is replenishing a part of me I almost lost for good. My head tilts, wondering just what this will mean for the three of us as we grow closer and the obvious affections we hold for one another inevitably grow stronger.

"Sookie?" Eric's low, gravelly voice brings me from my thoughts as I turn to see his wary gaze fixed upon my glowing palm.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologize, absorbing my light once more before feeling the Viking's tense form relax against me once more.

"You're thinking awfully hard for having just woken," he remarks then, sending me a questioning gaze.

"Were you dreaming?" I blurt out, seeing cobalt eyes widen subtly before he's nodding his golden head thoughtfully.

"I think I was," he answers back somewhat airily, a far off expression etched over that beautifully handsome face of his. "I have not dreamed in over a millennium," he adds softly before hitting me with a probing gaze. "I suppose this is an unprecedented side effect the two of us have you to thank for."

"I suppose," I answer back carefully before catching sight of wide, emerald eyes gazing up at me from where Godric is still latched around my waist. "Um, good morning," I remark, finding it strange to wake with vampires after so many years of waking up in bed alone. "Did you sleep alright?" I add, having noticed his restless sleep.

"Sleep, yes, what a strange concept, one I had all but forgotten," he answers back softly, his probing gaze mirroring his child's. My breath hitches then, upon noting the hunger shining back at me from behind both sets of startling eyes, hunger that has nothing at all to do with bloodlust, no, this is a different kind of lust entirely.

"Um," I murmur out somewhat awkwardly, feeling the steadily welling lusts stirring between us that stem either from Eric, Godric, myself, or a more likely bet, a heady mix of all of the above. Oh boy.

"You're nervous, I can feel it," Eric remarks matter of factly, earning an agreeing nod from me.

"Uh, yeah, just a bit," I answer back honestly, feeling just awful having to admit this to them, yet knowing I need to be truthful if we're to make this work between us.

"Yet, you're not frightened, not of either of us anyways," Godric correctly asserts, those deep, emerald eyes brimming with wisdom well beyond what that boyishly handsome face of his would imply.

"No, of course not," I answer back with a sigh. "It's probably silly, I mean, it's not as if I've never been with a man before, but well, I've only ever shared a bed with one man at a time," I admit, realizing the two of them likely already know this, or at least assumed as much, but that doesn't make my point any less valid.

"Understood," Eric answers back, taking my hand into his own, much larger one before hitting me with a solemn gaze. "Do you trust us?" he questions and I don't have to hesitate even a moment before nodding my head.

"Of course," I answer back wholeheartedly, surprising myself with just how easily I was able to admit this aloud. My grandfather's words are once more echoing through my mind, telling me to let my light, my heart, lead me before I'm letting out a breath of air I hadn't even realized I was holding. "I trust you both and I want this to work, I want _us_ to work," I assuredly inform them.

"I'm most pleased to hear this, Dear One," Godric answers back with a wistful smile upon his face as he, too, takes hold of my free hand. "Perhaps you would be more at ease if you were to set the pace between us with the understanding that Eric and myself will not push for more than you are comfortable with?" he suggests, earning an agreeing nod from his child to make me realize I was making a big deal out of nothing at all.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I admit, knowing I've answered correctly upon being hit with two, mirroring smiles that instantly succeed in melting my heart. And here I was worried, how silly of me.

EPOV

"I was thinking," I start somewhat hesitantly, unsure of whether or not this new, more accepting version of Sookie will be amendable to my idea. "It would be in all our best interests to strengthen the bonds between us, given the danger that lies ahead," I suggest, seeing Godric nod his firm approval before looking to Sookie as she seems to be thinking this over.

"You know, I was thinking along the same lines earlier," Sookie answers back, managing to leave me looking back to her in thinly veiled surprise. "Well, it wasn't until I noticed my Fae light seems to be replenishing itself that I wondered just what that could mean for the three of us as we become closer," she explains.

"I must say, the idea is most intriguing," Godric remarks to leave me nodding my agreement as I realize a mutual blood exchange, while rather lustful in nature, would serve as an ideal way of slowly easing Sookie into the physical aspect of the relationship budding between the three of us.

"So you'd be agreeable to a blood exchange between the three of us, Lover?" I question, hearing her speeding heart rate as she nods in acceptance. I can't help but grin, knowing full well my Sookie's no stranger to the more pleasurable aspects of vampire bites. She of course understands the mutual pleasure that such an act can mean for all involved and just knowing she's willing to share such a thing with both Godric and myself is enough to send my already rising lusts spiking between us.

"Eric," she sighs out breathily, upon being pulled flush against my chest as I settle her upon my lap to face me. A soft hiss escapes me upon feeling the intoxicating heat of her sex, now separated only by thin cotton, from my already throbbing arousal. Oh, fuck, this might be even harder than I'd anticipated, holding myself back from taking her right here, right now, but I won't, I can't, I promised her as much. I'll just have to allow her to set the pace in the hopes that she'll be ready for more sooner rather than later.

Godric presses his bared chest flush with Sookie's back, eliciting a soft sigh from her once she's effectively sandwiched firmly between the two of us. Godric sends me a knowing smirk as the scent of our Fae's arousal thickens around us. Perhaps our Sookie enjoys the thought of being with two men simultaneously more than she even realizes.

Godric raises my wrist to his fully descended fangs, meeting my darkened gaze as he presses a tender kiss against my flesh to leave me anticipating his bite. The subsequent feel of his fangs sinking deep brings a guttural groan from me before I bring my now bleeding wrist before Sookie's waiting lips.

"Drink until the blood no longer flows, Lover," I instruct, looking on eagerly as plush, pink lips latch themselves firmly to my wrist. Sapphire eyes catch my heated gaze as she begins pulling at the bite and I nearly lose all sense of thought entirely before Godric's voice succeeds in snapping me back into the moment.

"We're going to bite you now, Dear One," I hear him whisper before the two of us are hovering at either side of Sookie's slender throat. I trace my tongue over salty, golden flesh, causing vivid memories to flash through my mind as I fondly recall the last time I tasted the sweet, intoxicating essence welling just beneath.

Sharpened fangs pierce supple flesh in perfect unison before I find myself groaning against the column of my Sookie's throat, having let myself forget just how tantalizing her Fae tinged bloods truly are. Liquid sunshine is how I once described it, all wrapped in a pretty blonde bottle, but that description truly pales in comparison to the sweet ambrosia now trailing down my throat to ignite my every sense and set fire to my every last nerve ending.

It's the sound of softly muffled moans that leaves me realizing I've begun shamelessly thrusting my hips betwixt Sookie's parted thighs, but upon noting her desires rising right along with Godric's and my own, I have absolutely no intention of ending this shared bliss between the three of us.

"Oh, God," I hear Sookie sigh out upon releasing her mouth from my now fully healed wrist. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of Godric's own, bloody wrist suddenly poised before her mouth and our eager love wastes no time in proceeding to take her fill of my Maker's ancient bloods.

"Sookie," our golden Fae's name falls from my Maker's lips as a breathy sigh as I pull away from her throat with a satisfied sigh of my own. As I proceed to lap eagerly at sweet, crimson beads, I catch sight of Godric's face hovering over Sookie's shoulder and I'm not sure if it's the blazing heat I catch shining behind emerald eyes or the alluring sight of his plush lips now coated with our shared love's blood, or perhaps it's just the pure eroticism of the moment that finds me cupping the nape of his neck in my palm before drawing him close.

"Godric," I sigh out against crimson stained lips before locking my mouth onto his own. Our kiss is demanding, all-consuming and to make matters all the better, tinged with the heavenly saccharine flavor of Fae bloods to find me losing myself entirely in the moment with my two loves.

Our joined hips are rocking ever harder, ever faster as I feel my impending release slowly encroaching and it's with shared cries of pleasure that the three of us soon find our release against one another. The two of us both subtly trembling from our own intense climax, Godric and I still somehow manage to hold Sookie upright as she all but collapses between us, ragged breathes falling from her own, blood stained lips.

"Wow," Sookie gasps out, eliciting low chuckles from Godric and myself as she breathes out a heated sigh into the crook of my throat.

"I take it this first time was good for you as well, Lover?" I tease, hearing breathless chuckles escape her as she nods against my shoulder.

"Well, duh," she answers back amusedly, earning wide grins from both Godric and myself.

"I'm certainly glad to hear this, Dear One, for it would appear the three of us are now in need of bathing," Godric breathes against her ear from his boneless, sprawled out position along Sookie's back. Sookie's lusts spiking between us once more leave Godric and I sharing a knowing grin, realizing our shared love seems to be coming to accept what it means to be with the both of us together even quicker than either of us could have hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 16

GPOV

The three of us sit together in the heated waters of the tub, an air of contentment settled between us that isn't so much sexual, but more comfortable than anything else. Sookie's arms are wrapped loosely around my waist as I lean back against her chest from her relaxed place between my child and myself and in this moment, all is right with the world.

"This is nice," Sookie remarks as I tilt my head back to see a soft smile etched over her face. "I thought it'd be weird, you know, feeling you both, your emotions and feelings, but it's really not, not at all," she muses to leave me lifting a brow towards her.

"You can feel me, Dear One?" I question, having assumed it would take at least a couple more blood exchanges to tie us so closely together.

"I think so," she answers back dismissively before I catch Eric's probing gaze.

"I believe her light may be affecting our connection to one another," Eric reasons. "I had not exchanged blood with Sookie for quite some time and yet, in the last few months, the bond between us somehow grew stronger as if it was influenced by another source entirely," he explains to leave me nodding my understanding.

"I admit, I am far from an expert on all things Fae, but I suppose this could make sense," I answer back in time to see a wide grin spread over Sookie's face.

"So it's like I formed my own bond," Sookie remarks amusedly. "Cool," she adds with a giggle, earning mirroring grins from Eric and myself.

"We should have known anything concerning you would be unique and surprising, Lover," Eric teases before nipping at her ear to bring a string of bubbling laughter from her.

"It would probably be a good idea to question your grandfather about your light and how it may affect our connection, Dear One," I remark once Sookie's laughter has quieted once more. "The more we know, the better prepared we will be for the coming battle," I add, my words succeeding in killing the light mood between us.

"Right," Sookie answers back softly. "Yeah, I'll ask him," she assures me with a soft sigh. "So what is our plan? How can we prepare ourselves for Ocella?"

"Well, Willa has asked to be trained for the coming fight," Eric enlightens her. "It wouldn't be a bad idea for all of us to brush up on our combat and weapons training, anything that might strengthen our odds of winning," he reasons, earning a firm nod from me.

"You said Roman and Floki were joining us as well, along with an assembled team," I remark, seeing my child's head nod in affirmation. "Their skills and strategies could prove immensely beneficial to us all if they'd be willing to lend a hand with training," I reason, knowing full well just how proficient my two other sons are in the ways of battle.

"Godric, you know as well as I that physical and weapons training will only go so far in preparing us for Ocella," Eric answers back, his voice falling soft. "Our minds, along with our physical bodies are all at risk against his powers."

"Our minds?" Sookie questions, her face scrunching in confusion as I feel her shiver against me.

"Yes, Dear One," I answer back softly whilst gently lifting her from the cooling waters. "Ocella's powers are unique as they grant him the ability to search his victim's minds in order to discover their every weakness, their every fear," I explain as the three of us work to dry ourselves.

"Trust me when I say it's even more unpleasant than it sounds," Eric assures her, his voice falling soft and distant. Sookie's eyes well with sympathy as she sends Eric an understanding nod, feeling my child's melancholy as it wells between the three of us.

"I see," Sookie answers back softly as she trails along behind us as we make our way back into our adjoined bedroom. "You know," she remarks thoughtfully, standing before the dresser now filled with her belongings. "I may not know much about fighting or weapons, but I may be of use as far as the whole mind thing is concerned," she reasons, pulling a colorful sundress over her head, her words catching both mine and Eric's attention fully.

"How do you mean, Lover?" Eric questions as he slips into a pair of black jeans.

"Well, I have to protect my own mind constantly from being invaded by stray thoughts or images," she claims, earning thoughtful glances from the both of us. "I don't know much about Ocella's particular brand of mind infiltration, but the tricks I've picked up over the years may be useful against him," she reasons and I find I very much like the sound of this as I firmly nod my agreement.

"Such training certainly couldn't hurt," I remark, slipping into clean, white linens my child thankfully had stored in his own home that he picked up for me the night before, along with a surprising number of my other personal belongings.

"It's at least a start," Eric sighs out, falling to the bed before pulling socks over his pale feet. Sookie and I sit to either side of him, feeling his growing anxiety building between us.

"Eric, we can do this," Sookie assures him, placing her hand over his much larger one whilst sending him a soft smile.

"It's not that," Eric sighs out, shaking his golden head. "Well, I suppose in a way it is," he adds softly. "This is just so different from the first time we faced him," he insists, a deep frown forming over his face. "There's so much more at stake now; there's so much I'm just not willing to lose, not now, not after we've only just come together," he admits, as I can only nod, knowing exactly how he feels.

"What makes us stronger, also leaves us immensely more vulnerable, my child, this is a truth I know only too well," I concede, seeing clear wariness shining back at me from behind deep, cobalt eyes.

EPOV

My Maker is right, as he usually is. It's our unity that gives us our strength and yet, it's the very intimacy we hold for one another that leaves us all that much more vulnerable to our enemies. I've already lost Godric once, I won't lose him again and the same can be said for Sookie, not to mention my own vampire children and brothers. I can't lose them, I won't and yet I can't help but fear I'm just not strong enough to protect them all and this is a rather foreign concept for me, doubting my own personal strength and abilities.

"You guys keep talking about how strong, how terrible this Ocella guy is," Sookie remarks softly, looking back and forth between the two of us. "But I think you both fail to realize what a powerful force we really make. I mean, the both of you are now immune to sunlight, something no other vampire can claim for themselves and what's more, we know exactly what and who it is we're soon to face and though we have no way of knowing when or where our enemy may strike, that doesn't mean we won't be ready for him," she reasons, bringing the smallest of smiles to my face.

"You've certainly grown up over these last months, Lover," I remark, earning an annoyed scowl in turn that only manages to bring an amused chuckle from me. "I mean that in the very best of ways," I assure her, seeing a faint smirk pull at the corner of her mouth.

"Our love has claimed Faery Sookie is finally here to stay," Godric enlightens me before I send Sookie a wide grin, recalling our conversation regarding this very thing quite some time ago.

"Is he right, Lover? Have you finally come to accept that you're something more than human, something even better?" I question, watching her smirk widen to a full out grin.

"Maybe," she answers back, shaking her head at my leering grin.

"I've waited a long, long time for you to finally come around to my way of thinking," I enlighten her, leaning down to press my mouth just beside her ear. "And perhaps, if I'm very lucky, this time your legs really will magically open up for me as you once so eloquently stated," I whisper, feeling her lust spiking between us.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," she answers back breathily, the heated glint in her eyes telling me said wait is likely to be incredibly short. Thank Odin for that.

"Indeed," I whisper, hovering my face just before her own, my own lusts welling right along with both hers and Godric's before I let out a soft sigh, knowing important preparations have yet to be seen to. "Later," I whisper, pressing a tender kiss upon her lips before abruptly rising from the bed. "Did you get much of a chance to navigate our new living quarters last night?" I question Godric as the three of us make our way to the bedroom door together.

"Some," he answers back, lacing his fingers with Sookie's as I mirror his actions at her opposite side. "The basement seems most secured," he remarks, earning a firm nod from me just as a low grumble sounds between us.

"Um, sorry," Sookie remarks as she looks down towards her stomach. "I guess I should probably get something to eat," she adds, earning firm nods from the two of us as I silently curse myself for not having thought of her human needs.

"Of course, Lover," I answer back, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the crown of her head. "We shall join you shortly," I assure her, looking on with Godric as she makes her way towards the front of the mansion where I'm left to assume the kitchen must be.

I let Godric take the lead then, following along behind as he leads us towards the secured basement. There are cells in one section that we both surmise may indeed prove useful before the two of us are navigating further, soon discovering what appears to be a training facility of sorts.

"I assume Compton's guards must have trained here," I remark to Godric, seeing him open a large, steel locker across the way.

"I believe you're likely correct about this, my child," he answers back, opening the doors wide to reveal row upon row of assorted weapons and ammo spanning before us.

"Well, a personal arsenal could certainly come in handy, don't you think?" I question, trailing my hand over automatic weapons along with glittering blades and even an assortment of deadly explosives.

"I think your brother, Floki, will feel right at home here," Godric remarks to bring a snort of amusement from me as I'm left nodding my agreement. The two of us trail a bit deeper into the underground facility before we stumble upon a lab of some sort.

"What on earth was ol' Billy boy working on down here?" I remark, looking over white boards filled with scribbled formulas and theorems.

"I cannot be sure, but something tells me Roman will likely be able to make sense of this," Godric remarks, glancing over beakers and tubes sprawled across the lines of stainless steel tables across the underground lab.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," I answer back somewhat absently, my mind spinning as I try to make sense of what the recently departed vampire possibly could have been up to. "Well, at least we've found a suitable training facility, not to mention the stock pile of weapons," I remark, silently reminding myself to thank Jessica once more for welcoming us all into her home.

"It's been a beneficial afternoon to be sure," Godric answers back with a smile that I find myself instantly returning. "Just when will your brothers and their team be joining us?" he then questions to leave me fishing my phone from my pocket.

"They should have already landed by now," I muse, my fingers flying over the keys. "I'm sending them our coordinates now," I inform him. "Knowing Roman, he'll likely have the lot of them here shortly after nightfall," I state before slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Did you speak to Jessica about the possibility of gaining guards and blood donors as she suggested?" Godric questions, earning a firm nod from me.

"We spoke more about this last night," I inform him. "I'd assume they should be arriving around the same time as our allies," I assure him, for the first time starting to feel as though we might actually stand a fighting chance against our enemies. Godric sends me a nod, a simple gesture, but one that assures me his thinking aligns with my own before we're making our way back upstairs together, the beginnings of hope sparking between the two of us.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 17

SPOV

"I must say, I rather appreciate just how much time the two of us are spending together as of late, Granddaughter Mine," Niall remarks upon _popping_ onto the bench before me in the spacious, newly renovated kitchen in the Compton mansion. "Oh, and lunch as well, my, my," he adds excitedly, his pale eyes positively sparkling as they land upon the bowl of soup and grilled cheese sandwich set before him.

"Yes, well, I seem to recall your penchant for human food," I chuckle out, taking my seat across from him where my own food is set before me.

"Mmm," he answers back with an eager nod around a mouthful of grilled cheese to bring an amused snort from me. "I assume sharing food was not the entire reason you called for me," he soon remarks as I find myself absently stirring my own soup, a thoughtful frown upon my face.

"Right," I answer back, tilting my head at my magically inclined kin. "I assume you know of Ocella," I state, earning another firm nod. "Then you know he poses a serious threat, not only to Eric and Godric, but to myself as well, not to mention those closest to us."

"And once again, your life is in danger," Niall remarks, earning a small frown from me. "I meant no offense, my Sookie, but even you must admit your life has never been a peaceful one," he explains to earn a small sigh from me.

"True enough," I'm left answering back with a headshake. "But as to why I called you here, I'm curious as to the connection I now hold with both Eric and Godric and what it could mean for us once we're made to stand against this new enemy," I remark, seeing said men appear in the kitchen doorway as if by merely mentioning their names I was somehow able to magically conjure them both. Uh, oh.

"Ah, do come in, gentlemen," Niall remarks, absently motioning to the vampires standing motionless behind him. "Come, come, don't be shy," he all but chuckles out, leaving me leaning closer to my faerie grandfather, my eyes widened in fear.

"Grandfather, they're _vampires_ ," I hiss out in warning, wondering if my grandfather isn't showing the beginning signs of senility.

"I'm very much of sound mind and body," Niall assures me, sending a raised brow my way. "You'll find your two loves are no longer slaves to their nature, at least not where our kind are concerned," he assures me as I watch Eric and Godric draw closer, both their faces etched in apparent awe.

"He's most assuredly correct in his assessment, Dear One," Godric assures me once both my vampires are at my sides, their arms wrapping around me almost instinctually to leave me held closely between them.

"How?" Eric questions as he shakes his head in confusion. "It's as if you're a mere mortal now," he remarks, earning a wide grin from Niall.

"I assure you I am still very much a full-blooded Fae," he answers back with an indulgent smile. "It's your own senses that have been altered, thanks to my granddaughter and her light."

"You mean they're partially Fae now?" I question in disbelief, earning barking laughter from my grandfather as he shakes his silvery-blond head at the three of us who are all left staring at him in mirroring bewilderment.

"Of course not," he answers back whilst wiping an amused tear from his eye. "They're still very much the same vampires who first won your heart, of this you can rest assured, and yet you'll find your light has effectively altered not only the two of them slightly, but yourself as well," he explains and I'm only glad to feel Eric and Godric's own confusion welling along with my own upon hearing his words, realizing I'm not the only clueless one between us.

"Altered in what way?" Godric questions to earn a rather dismissive shrug from my grandfather who proceeds to eagerly dig into his quickly cooling soup.

"Hard to say exactly," he finally answers back, lightly dabbing his lips with his provided napkin. "Your immunity to sunlight and Fae scent for starters," he starts, his head tilting thoughtfully as he looks the three of us over. "There are likely to be other changes amongst the three of you as well, though these usually differ from one individual to the next."

"You mean we could develop new powers and abilities?" I question rather excitedly before seeing my grandfather shake his head.

"Not new, no," he answers back. "Think of it as…," he pauses, waving his hands thoughtfully through the air between us. "…improvements of sorts. Though you won't gain newfound powers, what abilities you already possess amongst yourselves are likely to be enhanced."

"So, my mind reading?" I question, earning a firm nod.

"Your telepathy and your control over it is likely to improve along with your ability to control your quickly replenishing light," he answers back with a smile. "The two of you will notice subtle changes as well," he directs at my vampires. "You'll likely see improvements in your speed and healing abilities for starters; the possibilities are truly endless, really."

"And this will just happen naturally?" Godric questions to earn a small smile from my grandfather.

"In a way," he answers back, his pale eyes twinkling once more, suggesting there's a bit more to the story. "Like I explained to you before, my Sookie, your light is fueled and sustained by love," he reminds me. "Nurture that love, cultivate it amongst one another through touch, through small acts of devotion and caring and your light _will_ work with you, it _will_ strengthen you and it _will_ prepare you all for your upcoming battle."

"And what of blood bonds?" Eric questions beside me to earn a contemplative look from Niall.

"I sense the beginnings of such a bond between the three of you, yet it is unlike any I've felt before," he answers back thoughtfully. "I can't say for certain just how such a bond might be affected by the Fae light shared amongst you now, but it certainly won't bring harm to any of you, of that much I'm sure," he answers, leaving me letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding upon realizing our earlier blood exchange didn't mess anything up. "Was that all you wished to speak of?" he questions then, making me instantly tense between Eric and Godric as a creeping fear I've been careful to keep to myself thus far suddenly finds its way from my subconscious once more.

"Lover?" Eric questions, his voice laced in concern as he sends me questioning eyes.

"I-," I start with a sigh before feeling Godric and Eric both drawing soothing circles over my back that help to calm my suddenly racking nerves. "I know my light is growing stronger, but one thing we haven't discussed is what this will mean as far as my lifespan is concerned," I remark softly, fearing what my own mortal status could eventually mean for the three of us.

"A very reasonable concern," Niall answers back with a warm smile. "Do you know my own age?" he questions, earning a headshake from me. "Over 5,000 years I've spent upon this earth, my Sookie, and there's no reason at all to think your own lifespan couldn't one day rival my own," he answers back, bringing a glowing smile to my face as I feel my vampires' elation spiking along with my own. "Well, so long as you can manage to stay out of trouble that is," he adds with a smirking wink before abruptly _popping_ away.

GPOV

Sookie's smile is truly luminous as she looks back and forth between Eric and myself, a previous burden seeming to have all but disappeared from her upon hearing her grandfather's parting words. I'm sure my own smile must mirror hers, knowing this connection the three of us have finally found in one another could potentially stretch well into a shared eternity.

"Well, good news abounds," Sookie remarks, her excitement bubbling between us once Eric and I have her wrapped in our shared embrace.

"With you, Lover? Always," Eric answers back lowly, bringing a smirk to my face as I hear tinkling laughter falls from Sookie's lips. In shared moments such as this, it's easy to push aside thoughts of impending battle, of the war slowly encroaching upon us and I'm truly grateful for each blissful moment of these small reprieves I find in the arms of my two loves.

A loud knock at the front door is all it takes to break the spell between us, shoving the three of us back to reality once more. The sound of rushed feet can be heard from deeper in the mansion, making me realize I've all but missed the falling dusk, something I haven't been able to say in over two thousand years.

"Aww," a voice sounds behind us to find the three of us turning to see Willa, Pamela and Jessica standing together in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, we know, we're adorable," Eric remarks amusedly, shaking his head at the three snickering women. "Would one of you be so kind as to greet our guests?" he adds before Jessica and Pam are marching off together to leave Willa grinning up at the three of us.

"Where are Jase and Hoyt?" Sookie questions to earn a slight shrug from the dark haired vampiress.

"Still at work I guess," she answers back to earn mirroring frowns from the three of us as I realize this is a problem we must address.

"They shouldn't be out alone, not after dark," Sookie remarks lowly, earning firm nods from both Eric and myself.

"We'll have to speak with them about this," I answer back, feeling Sookie's concern for her mortal kin and his lover. "Perhaps sending guards will not be out of question," I suggest, seeing a frown form over Sookie's face.

"I'm sure they won't like it, but I don't think we have much other choice," she sighs out. "It's either that or keeping them both cooped up here."

"Then that's exactly what we'll tell them upon their return," Eric answers firmly before leaning down to press a kiss atop Sookie's head. "It sounds as if the guards and blood donors have arrived, Lover. I wish to speak with them," are his parting words before he's rushing towards the front of the mansion.

"Are you alright, Dear One?" I question, falling in step behind her as she begins cleaning up the dishes left from her grandfather's visit.

"I really don't like the thought of my brother or Hoyt out there all alone," she admits, shaking her golden head. "At least my brother is armed, but poor Hoyt has no means of defending himself," she continues on anxiously as she begins to pace. "I should have asked them to stay here, I shouldn't have let them go off by themselves," she adds before I step before her, halting her manic pacing.

"Dear One," I offer softly, earning widened, sapphire eyes. "While I appreciate the concern you hold for your friends and family, you cannot blame yourself for their own carelessness," I insist, earning a soft sigh from her.

"I know, and you're right, they're grown men capable of making their own decisions," she concedes. "It's just that if either of them ends up getting hurt, I know I'll end up blaming myself," she explains, making me realize I'll need to be just as diligent in protecting the rest of our newly formed nest as I am her as I would not put it past my courageous love to rush headfirst into danger if she feared for any of our safeties.

"I fear I'm just as much to blame," I admit. "Know that I will work to prevent further oversights such as this in the future," I assure her before seeing a grateful smile stretch over her face.

"Thank you," she answers back softly. Her slender arms wrap around my waist and I'm amazed at how much I'm affected by a simple embrace, but then, when it comes to my Sookie, I suppose I should come to expect the unexpected.

"Of course," I answer back softly, drawing her closer still. My fingers begin combing absently through golden tresses of my angel's hair and it's as if she was always meant to be right here, held in my arms with her head resting perfectly within the crook of my neck and shoulder. Perhaps she truly was, though, I suppose only the fates could say for sure.

The voices sounding from the room beyond are steadily growing more excited as I feel my child's sudden elation welling between us. A soft smile forms over my face upon realizing the rest of our guests must have arrived and Sookie sends me curious eyes just before I glance up to catch sight of wide, hazel-green and deep gray eyes staring back at me from across the room.

"Godric?" Floki and Roman question in unison, bringing a wide grin to my face as I see both my son's faces alight with mirroring delight.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 18

SPOV

"Godric!" the two men shout out together before barreling down upon us. My eyes are wide in shock as I watch Godric being lifted from my arms before a laughing vampire proceeds to swing him merrily through the air.

"Floki! Put him down for Odin's sake," the second vampire admonishes, shaking his dark head even as an amused smile finds its way to his face. "Sorry, he can get a bit carried away," he then directs at me, his wide, green-hazel eyes studying me closely. "I'm Roman and I assume you must be Sookie."

"Oh! Right! Roman, yes it's so nice to finally meet you," I answer back excitedly, bowing my head before him just as Godric is set upon his feet beside me once more. "And Floki, I'm honored to meet you as well," I direct to the grinning vampire who wastes no time in pulling me into a breath stealing hug.

"Didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you?" he teases, proceeding to twirl me around the room to bring amused giggles from me. He comes to an abrupt stop and I can't help but laugh louder upon seeing Eric sending his overly excited brother an annoyed glare from the doorway.

"Really, Floki," Eric sighs out, shaking his head even as I feel his amusement welling between us. Floki's smile only widens before he drops me just before his second vampire brother.

"You two are no fun," Floki remarks before I see him prop himself upon the kitchen counter where he proceeds to swing his legs merrily to and fro.

"Of course we are," Roman argues. "We just refuse to act like children," he chides before I see him turn back towards Godric in obvious reverence. Godric takes him into his embrace and I can't help the tears that come to my eyes upon feeling his obvious joy bubbling within me.

Eric sends me a knowing smile, pulling me into his arms and as much as I hate the dangerous situation that brought this family back together, I can't help but be grateful for it all the same. This is how it should be and I'm already hoping the end of this war won't mean the end of this joyful reunion.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" I hear Jason's voice sound behind me then, instantly bringing me back to the moment as I turn towards my own brother in relief upon seeing both he and Hoyt are thankfully unhurt and still in one piece.

"Jase," I sigh out, stepping closer before I notice the three fully strapped warriors standing stoically in the entryway behind him. Right, the troops.

"Lover, why don't you speak with your brother while I'll show our guests to their quarters," Eric suggests, earning a firm nod from me as I'm left staring in awe at the impressive warriors who proceed to follow wordlessly behind my golden haired Viking.

"Damn," Hoyt remarks, his own gaze enraptured by the weapon clad guards who soon disappear from sight. I'm left shaking my head before hitting my brother with a stern gaze.

"Jason, in case you've forgotten, we're all on red alert here until Ocella is no longer a threat," I remind him, seeing angry lines form over his face as he hits me with an equally intense gaze.

"I'm not an idiot, Sook," he answers back to leave me having to bite my tongue, not wanting to piss him off as I'm left having to bite back from spewing on about a million different instances that serve to prove his idiocy. "In case _you_ forgot, I'm an officer of the law now and I've killed more vamps than you've had in your bed," he throws back at me to leave my jaw ticking in rage.

"Hey, hey, let's not make things personal," Hoyt remarks, stepping between the two of us, his pale green eyes shining anxiously. "Jason, Sook is right to be worried about ya," he insists. "I know just how capable you are in a fight, but this ain't just any vamp we're dealin' with," he reminds him, earning a firm nod from me.

"Ya think I don't know that?" Jason answers back, visibly working to control his rising anger before he leans his face closer to my own whilst pointing towards his bright blue eyes. "The station house gathered up a bunch o' these anti-glamour contacts and I'm packin' silver ammo now too," he enlightens me, earning raised brows as I'd never have expected my brother to be so well prepared. "I even brought home extras for ya'll," he adds to leave me feeling like a total ass.

"Oh," I answer back, rightly chastised. "Well, thank you," I answer back softly. "Sorry I tore into you like that, I'm just-, God, Jase, I can't help but worry about you, both of you," I add, glancing between he and Hoyt.

"I worry 'bout you too," Jason answers back softly, earning a soft smile from me before I pull my brother into a tight hug. "How ya feelin'?" my brother asks, pulling back to study my face closely.

"I'm good," I answer back wholeheartedly, seeing previous tension ease from my brother's shoulders. "But I _would_ feel better if you both agreed to have guards with you, at least after dark," I admit. Jason looks as if he wants to argue, but Hoyt's hand upon his shoulder seems to take the wind out of his sails.

"I think that's a good idea, just in case," Hoyt agrees, raising a brow towards my brother who's left sighing in defeat.

"Oh, fine," Jason answers, to leave both Hoyt and I grinning back at him. "But I want you packin' as well," he directs at Hoyt before pulling a pistol from his utility belt. "It's already loaded with silver ammo," he enlightens him.

"Consider it done," Hoyt answers back solemnly, accepting the pistol with a grateful nod.

"Great, idiots with guns," Pam's voice sounds from behind us before I glance up to see Jessica sending her blonde lover a disapproving frown.

"Knock it off, Pam," Jessica chastises before turning towards the three of us once more. "I think it's a great idea, Jase. It's good to see you taking some initiative," she adds with an approving smile, making my brother's chest visibly swell with pride.

"Yes, an excellent idea, until you manage to unman yourselves with your little toys," Pam chimes in coolly, earning eye rolls all around as I realize we may have more than just Ocella to worry about with all of us cooped up in this house together for God only knows how long.

"Alright, alright, you've had your fun, Pam," I remark, a small part of me fearing I may be putting a target on my own back as I'm hit with a steady stare by said vampiress. "I'm gonna go get some dinner started," I add, having noted at least one of our guards is a were before turning back towards the kitchen. "Just, try not to kill one another," I add under my breath, hoping I'm not asking for too much.

EPOV

"Brother, Father, I believe you remember Quinn, Rasul and Thalia ," Roman remarks once we've stepped into the underground together, earning an approving nod from the both of us as I glance over my brothers' choice of guards.

"It's been a long time," I remark towards the guards, before we earn a wide grin from Rasul while Quinn silently nods his shining bald head and Thalia sends us a rather expected scowl.

"That it has, Northman, Gaul," Rasul answers back, his dark eyes shining with excitement as I see him gazing over the impressive armory Godric and I discovered earlier.

"Do feel free to explore," Godric insists then, earning a widened grin from Rasul and Floki before they rush towards the supplied weapons together, Quinn and Thalia following silently behind. Roman steps before Godric and I then, a solemn visage etched over his face.

"How is it Ocella is back?" he questions, earning dual sighs from the both of us before Godric is left having to recite his tale once more, his subsequent guilt welling between us once more as my brother, along with the rest of the team, listen intently to every word.

"As compelling a story as this is, Father, it still doesn't explain _how_ Ocella is back," Floki remarks, earning mirroring frowns all around as we're all left pondering his words.

"You once explained that Ocella was able to feed upon fear," Roman directs towards Godric who sends him a firm nod. "The recent Hep-V outbreak instilled a hell of a lot of fear," he adds, his head tilting thoughtfully. "You don't think this could have had something to do with his return, do you?"

"It's as good an explanation as any, given there was enough widespread terror," Godric answers back, glancing up to me to earn an agreeing nod.

"And the baby vamps he set loose across Europe served to instill more fear still," I remark thoughtfully. "Could this mean he's not yet at full power?" I question, the beginnings of hope sparking within my chest.

"You know, I think you might just be onto something there," Floki chimes in then, his dark gray eyes rising to meet my inquiring gaze. "I saw him, back in that warehouse," he explains, his eyes appearing haunted by the memory. "It was only a glimpse, mind you, but there was something definitely off about his appearance. I'd easily recognize those dark eyes anywhere, but his face was different somehow, like it wasn't quite finished, if that makes any sense."

"That actually makes perfect sense, my son. This would also explain why he chose to run instead of attacking," Godric answers back, reaching up to place a pale hand upon Floki's now subtly trembling shoulder. "I left him a mere lifeless husk of a being all those years ago; it would likely take much to bring him back to his full strength once more," he explains softly.

"Thank Odin for that," Roman sighs out beside me, his shoulders seeming to relax subtly. "Perhaps we actually have a real chance against him so long as we can attack before he manages to come back to himself once more," he adds, earning a round of nods from the room as the mood seems to lighten marginally.

"I still hope we get a chance to play with some of these toys though," Floki remarks excitedly, his fingers tracing over gleaming blades and firearms to bring low chuckles from the lot of us as Godric sends me an 'I told you so' look.

"Actually," I answer back, sending my brother an indulgent smile. "My newest protégé has just recently requested to be trained in the ways of battle," I relay, watching gray eyes twinkling in apparent delight. "You wouldn't be interested in maybe showing her, likely along with a few others; the ropes now, would you?"

"Oh, Brother, you always did know how to tease," he answers back with a devious grin. "I'll make it my personal mission to see your ward along with any others trained and ready for battle," he assures me with a wink that succeeds in giving me momentary pause. Perhaps I'd better oversee these training sessions, just in case; Floki does have a habit of becoming somewhat… _overzealous_.

"What's all this?" I hear Roman call out then before Godric and I step into the adjacent lab together, seeing my second brother studying the beakers and flasks with his ever present curiosity.

"We had hoped you may be able to tell us, my son," Godric admits, looking on as Roman proceeds to study the white boards, his slender forefinger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"It appears as though someone was trying to synthesis… _Fae blood_?" he questions, turning back to see both Godric and I staring back at him in shock. "Isn't your Sookie part Fae?" he questions, earning an absent nod from me as I'm left wondering just what the hell Bill was playing around with down here.

"Do any of the theorems appear possible?" Godric questions to earn a firm headshake from my brother.

"No," he answers. "Fucking amateurs," he adds with a smirk before proceeding to expertly alter the scrawled equations. "It may just be possible though, in the hands of a true genius that is," he adds, turning back to us with a grin.

"You're telling us Fae blood could actually be synthesized?" I question in disbelief, earning me a rather dismissive shrug from my fucking genius of a brother.

"It'd likely take a few trials to perfect, but yes, at least in theory, the possibility is very real," he explains, his head shaking. "Can you even imagine? Vampires able to walk unharmed in the daylight?" he questions before Godric and I are left sharing a knowing smile.

"So, there's something else we should probably explain," I start, my mind already spinning with the possibilities of this most recent discovery. New Blood is one thing, but to be able to bottle and sell immunity to sunlight? Oh, Billy boy, you were really holding out on us and this little miraculous discovery of yours really couldn't have come at a more opportune time.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning* this chapter is NSFW...**

Chapter 19

EPOV

"Well, that went well," Sookie remarks as I follow her into our shared bedroom, having just wrapped up a household dinner with our new guests and guards. I close the door behind us, knowing Godric will be joining us just as soon as he sees our guests settled. "I was a bit surprised to see the way your brothers kept staring at me though," she adds, earning low chuckles from me, having noticed this same thing.

"Yes, well, it's not every day you meet the woman who resurrected your surrogate father from the dead before claiming his heart, right along with their brother's," I answer back, seeing an amused smile form over Sookie's face.

"I'm no miracle worker," she answers back dismissively. "Any other person would have done the same given a similar situation," she adds to earn a grave headshake from me.

"No, Lover, they wouldn't," I insist, placing my hands upon her shoulders as I see her eyes widen in surprise. "You're actions were completely selfless, made entirely on the behalf of another, on _my_ behalf. I don't know if I could ever aptly repay you for the miracle you've bestowed upon me," I admit softly, seeing her eyes soften as she reaches up to place her hands upon my chest.

"I'd do it again, given the chance and it still couldn't make up for all the hurt I've caused you over the years, Eric," she answers back as I feel her guilt welling between us. "I treated you so badly for so long, God, you have no idea how badly I wish I could take back the many awful things I did, the many hurtful words I said," she adds miserably, her sapphire eyes welling with tears.

"Hey," I remark softly, brushing away the start of her tears. "We've been given a second chance, Lover, a chance for _both_ of us to make up for all our past mistakes," I explain, knowing there are a great many things I wish I had done differently where my Sookie is concerned. "Clean slate?" I question, watching a wide smile stretch over her face.

"Clean slate," she concedes, raising her arms before cupping the back of my neck with heated palms. "I missed you," she whispers, rising on tiptoes before brushing silken lips along my jawline to bring an appreciative growl from me.

"Which parts?" I question teasingly, sending her a devious smirk that she's quick to return.

"All of them," she answers back lowly, her eyes darkening with the beginnings of lust as her lips hover just before my own to warm my cool lips with heated puffs of breath.

"Lover," I sigh out just before she closes the miniscule distance between us, pressing her mouth firmly against my own. Her kiss is undoubtedly sweet, yet passionate, filled with a burning need that mirrors my own and my head is already swimming as I find myself quickly falling under my sweet Sookie's spell.

"Clothes, off, now," she breathes out between punctuated kisses and I waste not a single moment in obliging her request. Both our hands fumble over buttons and zippers as we all but stumble over one another, beginning to make our way towards the nearby bed.

The two of us are soon clad only in undergarments, my Sookie straddling my lap from my position propped up against the bed's headboard, her mouth attached to the column of my throat to bring a soft hiss from me. A small grin soon comes to my face upon seeing a darkened silhouette appear at our bedroom door. Godric. Talk about good timing.

He wastes no time in divulging himself of his own clothing, igniting my already blazing lusts as he reveals every inch of tattooed, alabaster perfection before me. He draws steadily closer, his darkened, emerald eyes locked onto my own as he begins crawling over the mattress towards us.

"Godric," Sookie sighs out once my Maker is trailing his hands along the exposed flesh of her arms and shoulders. A surprised gasp escapes her as Godric makes quick work of her lacy bra, proceeding to toss the offending material carelessly aside before I see his pale palms cupping bountiful, sun-kissed breasts.

"Dear One," he whispers against her throat, eliciting a desired moan from our love as his thumbs brush teasingly over the rosy peaks of Sookie's pert breasts, hardening the sensitive flesh beneath to leave Sookie's hips grinding wantonly against my own.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss out at the delicious feel before, at supernatural speeds, I'm adjusting our positions to leave Sookie leaning back against Godric's bared chest as I settle myself betwixt her silken thighs. Godric sends me a knowing grin as I make quick work of the small scrap of lace separating me from my goal, the intoxicating scent of our love's arousal now thick in the air between us.

Trailing my lips along the inner line of Sookie's thigh, I glance up to meet her pleading gaze. I know we told her we wouldn't push things between us and upon sensing no sign of hesitance from her, I press forward, soon hovering my mouth just before her heated sex.

A languorous lick through glistening, pink folds is enough to leave me growling low in appreciation as my ears are met with the sweet moans of my Sookie. I waste no time in proceeding with swirling licks and teasing sucks, savoring my love's intoxicating essence whilst catching sight of Godric's pale hands above, seeing him kneading and teasing the supple, golden flesh of Sookie's ample breasts. He and I work together, driving our shared love ever closer to desire's edge.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna-," Sookie soon gasps out, her labored breathing and flushed flesh signaling her impending release to leave me amping up my actions. I begin sucking just a touch harder, adding just a hint of teeth into the mix whist feeling slender fingers delving within my hair. Sookie is soon gripping, tugging roughly at my locks, the sound of her moans growing louder, harsher and it's with a ragged scream that she finally finds her explosive release between us.

I can't help the satisfied smile that forms upon my lips as I proceed to eagerly lap at my lover's sodden sex, indulging in every sweet drop of her essence until with a breathless giggle, she's tugging my face from what may very well be my favorite place in the entire world.

SPOV

"Stop!" I giggle out breathlessly, my body still twitching with the aftershocks of my intense climax as my eyes are soon met with laughing, cobalt eyes.

"Fine, but the three of us are far from done, Lover," Eric enlightens me, his voice deep and filled with dark promise to leave my breath hitching in my throat. I find myself absently nodding in agreement, finding myself eager to experience more of what these two have to offer.

"Eric!" I gasp out as he once more proceeds to position me at superhuman speeds. Abruptly, I find myself positioned upon my knees. Darkened, emerald eyes hover captivatingly before my own whilst Eric's defined chest presses flush along my spine to hold me firmly in place between the two of them.

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Lover?" Eric breathes against my ear, earning a firm nod from me as I find myself tracing my fingers in soft lines over the masculine planes of Godric's eternally youthful face.

"Yes," I whisper, my voice falling almost reverent as I draw my thumb across Godric's plush, bottom lip to draw a soft sigh from him.

"Kiss him, Lover, let me watch," Eric beseeches and needing no further encouragement, I draw my face closer before brushing my lips lightly against Godric's. What begins as an almost chaste kiss quickly deepens between us as eager tongues and the lightest hint of teeth and fangs soon enter into the mix to send my heart positively racing in eager anticipation.

"Sookie," my name falls from Godric's lips as a throaty groan once I begin trailing my lips along the line of his pale throat. I find myself smiling softly against cool flesh as I proceed to draw my tongue over the intricate tattoos gracing the muscular lines of Godric's shoulders and chest.

"That's it, Lover, claim that which is yours," Eric's voice sounds once I'm trekking my kisses ever lower along Godric's chest, taking the time to explore with lips, teeth and tongue the enticing, chiseled lines making up his toned abdomen.

The three of us are soon left having to adjust our positions slightly as I find myself kneeling on hands and knees. Godric kneels before me, his ample girth jutting proudly from dark curls and I find myself licking my lips, Eric's words of claiming what is mine echoing alluringly through my lust addled mind.

Godric remains utterly still before me, apparently leaving it completely up to me to decide how things will progress from here. The very idea of such an ancient, powerful being granting me such control over him is a heady one to say the least. Even kneeling low before him, I can't help but feel powerful yet reverent all at the same time.

A soft hiss escapes him once I reach up to wrap my palm firmly around the base of his impressive length. I'm soon left smirking triumphantly to myself once a wet lap of my tongue across his tip leaves him shuddering before me. Oh yes, in this moment I truly feel immensely powerful.

A telling poke against my entrance succeeds in reminds me there's a second man in my bed and upon turning my gaze over my shoulder, I'm soon staring into pleading, cobalt eyes. I can't help but smirk once more, knowing that even though I'm the one kneeling between these two men, I'm the one that holds the power, the power to either grant the two of them untold pleasure, or deny them both what they so obviously crave.

Of course, I have absolutely no intention of ending things now. I'm not even sure if I could, feeling radiating waves of yearning rolling off the both of them to mingle with my own lofty desires. And it's with this thought in mind that I send Eric an approving nod, almost having to laugh as I watch his eyes alight with obvious elation.

All thoughts of laughter quickly disappear once Eric's hardened length is breeching my sodden entrance, bringing an appreciative moan from me, feeling the deliciously familiar sensation of him stretching me, filling me in the most pleasurable of ways. Cool fingers combing gently through my hair leave facing forward once more and I waste no time in including my second love into this momentous joining, proceeding to wrap my lips firmly around him before accepting the length of him into my mouth.

"Fucking hell," I hear Eric sigh out once he's sheathed himself fully to leave his hips flush against my own. I feel his large palms wrapping themselves possessively around my waist before the two of them go perfectly still, granting me a moment to adjust to the rather foreign, albeit undeniably pleasurable feel of our joining.

An experimental roll of my hips is all it takes to signal to them my readiness and I'm soon left clutching onto Godric's now gently rocking hips as I let the two of them take the lead. It doesn't take them long at all to find a matching, rhythmic pace between them and I soon let myself go, pushing any lingering thoughts aside as I willingly lose myself fully to the pleasurable sensations now wracking through every fiber of my being.

The bonds between us are overflowing with an abundance of joyous bliss, of intoxicating pleasure, which serves to only heighten every physical sensation, from the feel of Eric's palms gripping tightly upon my hips as he delves himself ever harder, ever deeper betwixt my thighs to the feel of Godric's fingers tugging encouraging upon my hair as I open my throat wide in order to swallow him down whole. It's all delightfully overwhelming and sinfully addictive as I find myself hoping this is only the first of what I expect to be countless erotic encounters between the three of us.

It's only once Eric and Godric begin to lose their mirroring rhythm against me that I feel my impending release encroaching and it's with ever fervent, ever desperate thrusts that the three of us soon find our shared release against one another. I'm left eagerly swallowing down Godric's salty-sweet release whilst feeling Eric shuddering against me and it's with a soft, contented sigh that I soon find myself being gently positioned between my two equally sated loves at the head of the bed.

No further words are shared between us, they're unneeded as the bonds between us thrum vibrantly with shared devotion, with mutual affection, with mirroring love and it's with a wholly contented smile that I soon find myself lulled into a restful sleep, held within the dual, loving embrace of the two vampires who hold my heart between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning* parts of this chapter are NSFW...**

Chapter 20

GPOV

I wake with a start. While I don't so much mind the _act_ of sleeping once more, I'd rather prefer my slumber not be plagued with such dreadful nightmares of my time spent… _away_. A slender hand is drawing soothing circles over the exposed flesh of my back and an upward glance finds me staring deeply into bright, sapphire eyes.

"Nightmares?" my sweet Sookie whispers, earning a firm nod from me. "You wanna talk about them?" she questions as I see my child's cobalt eyes intently staring at me from over our shared love's golden shoulder. I let out an unnecessary sigh, not wanting to add more burdens to the heavy weight we're already made to carry, not now, not while we're left preparing for our upcoming battle.

"No," I answer firmly, earning me mirroring frowns from my loves. "Though a shower would not be out of the question, that is, if you'd both care to join me," I suggest, still feeling their wariness even as the two of them send me indulgent smiles.

A surprised gasp suddenly escapes Sookie as I see my child vamp towards the adjoined bath and it's with a teasing grin that I see him soon poking his golden head through the doorway, apparently having already started the shower as there are clouds of steam beginning to curl around his towering form.

"Well?" he questions, earning bubbling laughter from our Sookie on account of his obvious enthusiasm. I waste no time in scooping my still giggling love into my arms.

"Best not to keep him waiting," I remark with a teasing wink before I'm vamping the two of us into the shower to join our eager third. Once under the streaming waters, I find myself hesitant to loosen my hold upon my love as I've come to find her nearness a soothing comfort, a comfort I've come to rely on upon my return to the earthly realm.

"Hey, you alright?" she leans up to whisper against my lips, earning a soft nod from me as I adjust my hold upon her to leave her wrapping her silken thighs around my waist.

"With you, Dear One? Always," I answer back wholeheartedly, watching a soft smile form over her face as adoration rolls off her in waves. Eric sends me a knowing smile, the glimmer in his eyes telling me he fully understands my need to hold Sookie close and I find myself wondering not for the first time if I wasn't the only one my golden angel succeeded in saving the night she made her selfless wish.

"Lover," Eric leans down to whisper against Sookie's throat. He's now positioned directly to our left, his large hands cupping the napes of both our necks as his hardened arousal pokes tellingly against my hip. "Do you feel his need? His growing lusts?" he whispers, earning a firm nod from our love as she rolls her hips against me. I'm left hissing at the feel of delicious, scorching heat rubbing enticingly along my hardened length.

"Yes, God, yes," Sookie moans back breathily, her lusts spiking along with my own as I position myself at her entrance. "Godric, please," sounds her sweet plea against my lips and I'm quick to oblige her, sinking myself deep to elicit mirroring sighs from the both of us as I sheath myself fully inside my love for the very first time. I still against Sookie then, my forehead pressed against her own as I take but a moment to relish the moment. The feel of Eric's mouth latching upon my throat quickly brings me back to the moment.

"Feeling left out, my child?" I question, a small smirk pulling at my lips as I reach down to palm his throbbing erection.

"Master," he sighs out before I feel a second, warm palm wrap around my own. The two of us glance up to catch Sookie's smoldering grin and we're quick to return the gesture. A subsequent roll of my Fae's gracious hips serves to bring us all back to the matters at hand and I waste no time in falling into a matching rhythm with her whilst our joined hands begin to grant long, sure strokes to our third.

My eyes flutter closed as I give myself over fully to the pleasure of our joining and just like the night before, I find the sensations to be nearly overwhelming. The bonds between us are thrumming with an invisible brilliance, seeming to strengthen with every shared kiss, every gentle caress, every eager thrust shared between us and I can't help myself from smiling against dewy flesh upon realizing each moment of shared bliss only serves to make us that much stronger, that much more resilient. Simply incredible.

"I'm close," my Sookie whispers against my ear once I feel my own impending release drawing closer. I then watch as she lifts her free hand to brush her dampened hair aside. "Bite me, please," she adds, yearning clear in her words to leave Eric and I hovering at either side of her exposed throat. I pause then, making a split decision to bite into my own free wrist before holding the wound to my Sookie's plush lips.

Mine and Eric's fangs plunge deeply in perfect unison and it's the sweet taste of my Sookie's blood that sends me teetering over desire's edge to leave me releasing hard within her whilst my mouth floods with the saccharine ambrosia of her bloods. My two loves' own releases are quick to follow with muffled moans before the three of us are surrounded only by the sounds of rushing water accompanied with soft suckling noises.

Eric soon exchanges my wrist with his own, letting our golden Fae take her fill of his own, ancient bloods and by the time I'm languidly licking the last traces of crimson beads from my Sookie's throat, I find I feel much more grounded, more settled and I'm sure I know exactly who it is I have to thank for this. I catch sight of my Sookie's softened gaze, watching as she licks the remnants of Eric's blood from his pale flesh before leaning close to press a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you, Dear One," I whisper and though I'm not sure if she truly knows or even understands the depth of my gratitude, she sends me a warm smile whilst nodding her golden head.

"Anytime," she answers back before pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. "And the same goes for you too, of course," she adds, giggling softly at my child's playful pout before she presses her lips against his own.

"Anytime, huh? You might soon regret those words, Lover," he teases, eliciting more bubbling laughter from her as he proceeds to pepper her face with feather light kisses. I find myself joining in with their infectious laughter, finding myself ever grateful for their place in my life.

"Okay, okay!" Sookie soon cries out breathlessly, granting a halfhearted smack against a smirking Eric's chest. "We have time for all that later," she insists, proceeding to fill her hands with fruity scented shower gel. "I was hoping to get a chance to test out my light before the others rise for the night," she continues, earning agreeing nods from the both of us as we, too, finally begin cleansing ourselves under the shower spray.

"An excellent idea, Dear One," I concede, finding myself rather anxious to see her in action, so to speak.

SPOV

It's not long before the three of us are dried, dressed and ready for the night and my heart is already racing excitedly as my vampires lead me into the mansion's underground. I send a cursory glance around, noting the rather bleak, mostly cement amenities as my vampires proceed to lead me into what appears to be a training center of some kind. Interesting.

"Alright, stand back," I warn once we're lined along the far wall of the facility, a thick, cement wall the only thing sprawled out before us. I watch them both falling back to grant me plenty of room before raising my palm before me. My eyes widen in surprise upon seeing the near blinding orb appear nearly instantaneously to float just above the flesh of my outstretched hand.

"Was your light always so bright, Lover?" Eric questions as I catch sight of him shielding his eyes from the corner of my vision.

"No, not even close," I answer back somewhat airily, hardly able to believe just how much my light seems to have altered in such a short amount of time.

"Test it out, Dear One," Godric suggests, his curiosity mingling with my own to find me nodding in response. I pull my arm back, feeling very much like a softball pitcher, before hurling the orb just as hard as I possibly can at the blank wall before us.

"Fuck!" Eric cries out above the thundering explosion that finds the three of us ducking together against the wall at our backs. My jaw drops in shock, seeing the enormous, perfectly spherical scorch left behind by the literal explosion of my light orb before I find myself staring down to my palm in utter bewilderment.

"Holy shit," I mutter out before the sound of rushing footsteps find the three of us staring towards the nearby doorway together.

"What in Odin's name is going on down here?" Floki demands as he and Roman both appear to be on high alert. I then catch Godric and Eric's matching smirks, their apparent amusement flooding the bonds between us before the three of us are rising to our feet together.

"A bit of Fae training is all," Eric answers back, sending me a playful wink as both his brother's widened eyes settle upon me.

" _You_ did that!?" Roman questions in disbelief to earn a slight shrug from me.

"In my defense, I had no idea my light would do _that_ ," I answer, pointing my thumb back towards the blackened wall. "From now on, I promise to practice my Fae powers _outside_ the mansion," I assure them. I tilt my head curiously then, watching as the two of them scent the air just before their fangs are clicking into place to leave me jolting in surprise.

"Sweet fucking Freya," Floki whispers, his face hovering just before my own to leave me staring, wide eyed into dark, gray eyes. "Your scent," he all but growls out before Eric and Godric are tugging me quickly away.

"What is it?" I question fearfully, peeking out from between my two loves to see Floki and Roman, who both appear to be visibly fighting against their vampire urges.

"Your lover's scent was undeniably sweet last night, but it was nowhere near this strong," Roman directs towards Eric and Godric who are now left frowning, apparently not having anticipated this. "Just what have the three of you been up to?" he adds to leave me blushing deeply, finally realizing exactly what's to blame for all this; sex and blood.

Eric clears his throat loudly, not bothering to answer his brother's probing question before he and Godric turn to send me equally solemn gazes.

"Can you control it, Lover?" Eric questions to leave me gawking up at him in total shock.

"What? How am I supposed to _control_ it? I didn't even realize my scent had changed!" I hiss out, the beginnings of panic slipping into my words. He and Godric each place a hand upon either of my shoulders then and I can suddenly breathe better upon feeling them sending me waves of soothing calm.

"I would ask you to call your grandfather if I didn't fear his presence would worsen our situation," Godric remarks softly, earning an eager nod from me as I really don't want to put Niall in danger. "Just try, my Sookie, please," he whispers lowly and although I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm doing I send him a nod as I'm definitely more than willing to at least try.

I close my eyes, visualizing my mental shields I hold in place at all times so as not to catch random, passing thoughts of those around me as an idea comes to mind. I take in a deep breath, willing my scent to be locked inside those same, sturdy walls that protect my mind, hoping against all odds that this will be enough.

"It's gone," I hear Floki remark, opening my eyes to see him sending me twinkling, gray eyes. "Well done, little Fae." I send him a kind smile whilst letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding; grateful he and his brother are no longer staring at me like potential prey.

"Can you hold it?" Eric questions warily, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear as I'm left shrugging. "I only ask because Roman and Floki both hold much greater control than some of the younger vampires staying with us," he adds to leave me instantly tensing, realizing we're only lucky it wasn't Pam or Willa who found the three of us.

"I think so, it's just a matter of concentration," I explain, earning solemn nods all around.

"I have every confidence in you, Dear One," Godric offers, pressing a tender kiss against my temple and somehow, just hearing his words is enough to leave me trusting my own strength. I send him a soft smile, watching those mesmerizing emerald eyes of his shining back at me with utter devotion that I know is reflecting right back at him from my own eyes.

"Yes, well," Roman's voice sounds to break me from my spell. "I was actually hoping to borrow Sookie for a bit," he enlightens us, earning mirroring looks of surprise from the three of us.

" _Me_?" I question, watching an amused smile form over his eternally youthful face.

"Unless you know of another _Sookie_ ," he answers back to leave me smirking despite myself. "I promise not to bite, though I will need a bit of your blood," he goes on to say as I feel both my vampires tense at his words.

"Roman," Eric practically growls out, earning an eye roll from Roman as I catch sight of Floki from the corner of my eye, his hand held over his mouth as he appears to be muffling his laughter.

"It's strictly for experimentation purposes; you do remember our earlier conversation about synthetic blood, correct?" Roman says matter of factly, shaking his head at Eric and Godric who visibly relax at upon hearing his explanation. I'm left nodding, recalling the subject of synthetic Fae blood being brought up at last night's dinner.

"Of course, Roman, whatever you need," I answer him, willing to do whatever it takes to give us an advantage against this newest enemy. He sends me a grateful nod, shaking his head once more at both Godric and Eric before leading the way to the nearby lab.

"Overprotective much?" he whispers under his breath to earn an amused snort from me. I'd feared I may not fit in with the rest of Eric and Godric's family, but now I'm starting to think at least Roman and I are gonna get along just fine.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

RPOV

Chapter 21

"Is that enough?" Sookie questions, squeezing the top of her finger to place a single drop of her blood atop the microscope slide. I send her an affirming nod, figuratively holding my breath as I'm left hoping the control she has over her scent holds in place. Eric and Godric's apparent immunity to her scent is surely nothing short of a miracle.

"For now, yes, thank you," I tell her, proceeding to place the slide under the microscope lens. My head tilts curiously, noting the unique make up of her blood before I feel her drawing closer.

"Anything interesting?" she soon questions, bringing a smirk to my face.

"Take a look," I insist, watching an excited grin come to her face before her golden head is bending over the lens. "Okay, so I have no idea what I'm looking at," she giggles out, earning an amused chuckle from me.

"I assumed as much," I answer back, earning a shrug from her as she sits upright upon her stool once more. I find myself studying her closely as I can't help feeling somewhat awed by her presence. There's much that even science cannot explain and this woman is certainly no exception to this rule.

"You're doing it again," she remarks with a smirk to make my eyes widen in subtle surprise. "It's not polite to stare," she adds, obvious humor lacing her words as I find myself shaking my head in response.

"Forgive me," I offer, bowing my head lightly before her. "But if I had not seen the proof with my own eyes, I would never have believed all that my brother and father have told me about you and the effect you seem to have upon them," I explain, never having seen Eric or Godric treat any woman even remotely close to the way they treat her.

"Pfft, if someone had told me mere months ago that I'd finally fall not only for Eric, but for his Maker as well, I'd have laughed right in their face," she claims, shaking her head as a rather wistful smile forms over her face. "But I suppose there's much in this world that can't rightly be explained through logic or reason alone."

"As a scientist, I'd love to be able to argue that point, but you're far from being wrong," I concede, having just been pondering this very thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do?" she questions, her sapphire eyes sparkling with seemingly ever present curiosity.

"My company dabbles in a bit of everything," I answer back with a shrug, before beginning to study her unique blood once more. "Though, thanks mostly to the recent Hep V outbreak, recently, our main concentration has been set on preventing a similar circumstances from arising in the future."

"I see," I hear Sookie answer back softly. I glance over to see her with an uncharacteristic frown formed upon her face.

"The likelihood of something similar spreading worldwide is quite small, but we'd prefer to be prepared nonetheless," I find myself explaining as a means of comfort, which only leaves me frowning, wondering why I feel the sudden need to reassure her. Perhaps I feel somehow indebted to her for having resurrected the man I call father or perhaps no vampire is fully immune to the draw of the Fae.

"You alright, Sookie?" a soft, female voice sounds then to leave Sookie and I turning to see Eric's young protégé standing in the doorway of the lab. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but Eric and Godric asked me to come check in on you," she explains, beginning to draw cautiously nearer.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Willa," Sookie answers with a weak smile. "I'm fine, I just let myself get caught up in unpleasant memories is all," she explains, before taking hold of Willa's offered hand. My inquisitive nature finds me studying the two women closely, curious as to the effect the Fae seems to have upon any vampire in her immediate vicinity.

"Understood," Willa answers back softly, earning a genuine smile from Sookie. Willa's dark eyes turn to me then and I'm quick to busy myself with my work once more, not wanting to become distracted by the gleam shining behind those wide, innocent orbs.

"What are the boys up to anyhow? Should I be worried?" Sookie questions to earn a rather absent smirk from me as I continue on with my experiment.

"They're debating training strategies," Willa answers. "It would seem they don't exactly see eye to eye with Floki's rather extreme ideas, something about not wanting to lose half our troops during routine exercise drills," she adds to leave me rolling my eyes, having expected as much from Floki. Subtlety is one word I've found to be absent from his vocabulary.

"Just tell them to remind Floki of the 'Florence incident'," I throw out, seeing both women send me puzzled looks. "You don't want to know, trust me," I remark, having to shake the blood-soaked images from my mind.

"I'm on it," Sookie says, jumping down from her stool before she's rushing towards the exit. I return to my work, unable to shake the feel of steady eyes following my every movement.

"Could it really work? Synthesizing Fae blood?" I hear Willa question to leave me turning back to see those wide eyes affixed upon me once more. Again, I'm struck by the innocence shining back at me, wondering what it was about this soft spoken, ebony haired woman that drew my brother to turn her. She's almost a complete contradiction to his first turned.

"That's what I aim to find out," I answer back, having to shake my head, unsure how to feel about the affect the young vampiress seems to have upon me; best not to let myself dwell upon such things, not now, not while we're still in danger.

"You ready, Willa? I think we're just about ready to start," Sookie's voice sounds as I glance over to see her golden head peeking through the doorway. Willa's face alights with an exuberant smile that I find affects me much more than it should before the two women exit from view. Damn it, Roman, concentrate!

PPOV

"Jess, you about ready?" I call out, leaning closer to the mirror affixed above our dresser as I apply my crimson lipstick.

"Just a sec!" she calls back as I hear the shower turn off. I turn in time to see her exiting the steaming bath, letting my eyes linger upon the sight of damp, scarlet locks adorning alabaster skin, but as beautiful as my young lover is, I still find I'm unable to wipe a frown from my face. My mood apparently doesn't escape Jessica who sends me a questioning look as she begins to dress.

"I never met Roman or Floki before last night," I enlighten her, dropping down to the bed with a sigh.

"Well, that would make sense since the two of them have been in Europe," she answers back, adjusting her work out clothes before sending me a softened look. "You have time to get to know them now, Pam, we all do."

"Yes, but did you notice the way the two of them were staring at Sookie last night, like she was some fucking miracle worker? They're just as bad as Eric and Godric. I just don't get it, Jess. Why can't they see what I do?" I question, feeling Jessica's arm wrap around my waist as she hits me with a probing gaze.

"And what exactly do you see?" she questions as my jaw ticks in irritation, tired of being the only one able to see the truth.

"A pretty blonde manipulator, a woman who will do anything to make the men around her fall to their knees; it's not right, Jess, and I don't trust her, I just can't, not after all she's put Eric through all these years," I insist, seeing Jessica's frown deepen.

"Sook's made her mistakes, Pam, but who hasn't? I really think you need to give her a chance to prove she's changed," she argues to leave me clenching my fists in frustration.

"Jessica, danger is heading our way… _again_ and you know what my greatest fear is?" I ask her, watching her shake her head slowly. "I'm afraid this is gonna turn into the goddamn Moon Goddess Emporium debacle all over again, that I'm gonna have to watch all those I hold dear putting themselves in danger's way on _her_ behalf… _again_. I just got both Eric and Godric back, I won't lose them, I won't watch them sacrifice themselves to save a piece of Fae snatch, Jess, I just _can't_."

"You can't know that will happen and even if it does, Eric and Godric are capable of making their own choices, Pam. You can't honestly say that you wouldn't risk yourself if it meant saving me, just as I know I'd do whatever it took to keep you safe, that's what we do for the people we love," Jessica reasons, placing her hand over my own.

"Of course I'd fight for you, you know that, Little Red, I'd do anything for you; but that's the difference between Sookie and myself, I won't walk away when it's all said and done. I'll still be here for you and I can't say I trust Sookie to do the same for Eric or Godric," I explain, watching Jessica's eyes soften in understanding.

"I really don't think Sook will walk away this time, but I guess she'll just have to prove to all of us that she's in this for the long haul," she reasons, slipping her fingers through my own. "Come on, the others are probably waiting on us."

"Yeah," I sigh out, hoping she's right, hoping she knows Sookie better than I, because a whole hell of a lot is at stake here and I'm not willing to lose any of my family, not for a woman whose intentions I just can't trust.

Jessica and I soon enter the underground catacombs together, seeing the rest of the household already gathered around a padded, practice mat in the training center. The two of us slip into the circle, watching as Eric and Floki exchange blows at less than half speed and I'm more than a little proud to see the way Jessica carefully studies their movements, knowing she'll be taking this training seriously.

I search the crowd, looking for Willa before seeing her giggling softly with Sookie from the opposite side of the circle. Instantly, my anger is welling within me once more. My young sister needs to be paying attention; she needs to be learning what it will take to keep herself safe. I slant my eyes at the two of them, seeing Sookie's eyes widen subtly once she catches my stare. The two of them quiet then, turning their attention back to Eric and Floki as I'm left shaking my head, knowing it won't be easy to give the airheaded blonde the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, we're gonna pair everyone off now," Eric informs us once he and Floki have finished their demonstration. "Go slow. We're not looking to bleed one another here, we're just practicing," he adds, raising a brow towards Floki who I note is visibly pouting, obviously having different thoughts on how we should proceed.

"You think you got a good handle on things, Jess?" I question, earning a firm nod from my scarlet haired lover as Eric proceeds to break the crowd into pairs.

"I got the gist of it," she answers back before sending me a sly grin. "Though maybe later we can have a private review session, just the two of us," she leans closer to whisper against my ear, earning an agreeing grin from me before I press a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Consider it done," I answer back lowly just before Eric is standing before the two of us.

"Jess, why don't you partner up with Willa and could you keep a careful eye on her form for me?" he asks of her, earning a firm nod before my eager love is rushing towards her sparring partner. Cobalt eyes catch my stare then as my Maker seems to momentarily lose himself in thought.

"I can handle myself just fine in a fight, Eric, you know that," I sigh out, seeing him nod his agreement.

"I'm not worried about that, my Pamela," he answers back somewhat absently before turning to run a calculating gaze over the crowd. "I'm partnering you with Sookie," he informs me, bringing an instant frown to my face as I see him motioning said blonde closer.

"Shouldn't she be partnered with someone more at her skill level?" I hiss out, watching my Maker's features soften significantly as he eyes the approaching Fae.

"I think she may surprise you, Pamela," Eric insists, leaning down to press a gentle kiss upon Sookie's head as I find myself clenching my fists once more, hating to see my Maker so cowed, so utterly bewitched by this woman that has all but crushed him time and again.

"Are you sure about this, Eric?" Sookie questions with clear hesitance lacing her words as I find myself sending her a mocking smirk. Good, she should fear me; perhaps she's not quite as airheaded as I thought.

"We need to be able to trust one another, to work as a team, Dear One… _all_ of us," Godric's voice sounds as he steps closer to join us, his emerald eyes fixed steadily upon me. I bow my head low before my Grandsire.

"Of course, Godric," I answer back humbly, hardly believing their giving me such an opening. I've been waiting a hell of a long time to put the little blonde tart in her place. I know I can't actually harm her too badly, but I think it's about time she learned I'm not a woman to be trifled with.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Okay, here it is, readers...Pam vs. Sookie...the ultimate showdown...dun, dun, dun...lol! XD**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 22

SPOV

I gulp audibly, seeing the menacing glint shining behind Pam's cornflower eyes, knowing full well the vampiress has been looking for an opportunity to find me at her mercy for a long, long time. Shit. I'm really not sure about this. A large hand settles upon my shoulder before I glance up to see cobalt eyes staring deeply into my own.

"We'll be right here, Lover," Eric assures me to leave me nodding a bit too fervently; still not sure I really understand why he and Godric seem to be pushing this. I suppose it's as they said, we need to be able to fight beside and trust one another. If we can't trust one of our own at our backs, we stand no chance against our enemies.

"Oh, don't tell me you're _scared_ , Sookie," Pam taunts then, earning an instant glare from me. "If you can't handle a bit of sparring, how are you gonna stand up to Ocella when the time comes?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I throw back, straightening my spine once I realize she's right; if I can't hold my own against _her_ , there's no way in hell I'll be able to stand against our enemies. Pam's grin widens as she falls into stance before me and I'm quick to follow her lead, holding myself exactly how Eric and Floki taught us to leave the two of us staring down one another.

"Ready?" Pam questions, bouncing on the balls of her feet as I send her a firm nod. She wastes not a moment, throwing a hard jab to my jaw that leaves me seeing stars. Fuck! Tears instantly spring to my eyes as I hear Pam chuckling lowly. "Keep those fists up, Faerie, we're just getting started."

"Fine," I spit back, my anger welling as I realize Pam is getting way too much enjoyment out of this. I adjust my fists, hoping I'm able to protect myself from another painful jab just before her fist is flying towards my face once more.

"Better," Pam says once I duck her second blow. My victory is short lived once she's able to land another hard blow, this one landing me square in the nose to leave my head rocking back as a pained cry falls from my lips.

"Pam!" I hear Eric chastise his child once I bring my hand to my nose only to realize she's drawn first blood. The bitch. Dammit, somehow I knew it would come down to this, her and I finally coming to blows and so far, I'm only proving to her that I'm unworthy. This is unacceptable.

"What? It's not my fault she can't fight!" I hear Pam arguing with her Maker, her words proving to ignite my anger. Godric appears before me then, his emerald eyes softened in sympathy.

"Are you alright, Dear One?" he questions softly, earning a ready nod from me as I brusquely swipe the blood from my face.

"Just peachy," I answer back, noting the clear hesitance shining in his eyes as I fall in stance once more. "I've got this," I insist, seeing Eric send me cautious eyes across the way, both his and Godric's anxiety beginning to well within me. "Pam's right, if I can't do this, I'll be of no help against Ocella."

"See? She's fine," Pam chimes in, squaring off before me once more. "We've got this, right, Sookie?" she questions, the challenge clear in her words as I send her a brusque nod.

"Right," I answer back, finally seeing Eric and Godric fall back, the both of them seeming to rethink themselves before Pam and I are falling to blows once more. Pam is able to land a few more hard punches and I'm surprised to find myself actually able to block a few of her shots before I finally manage to land a strike of my own. Yes!

Pam's eyes widen then, her hand coming to her cheek before she pulls bloody fingers away. I gulp nervously, seeing venom shining behind cornflower eyes as the small wound on her cheek knits itself closed once more. She comes at me again, this time much faster than before to leave me only able barely defend myself from the series of blows she proceeds to relentlessly rain down upon me.

"Pam!" I hear Godric call out, his words succeeding in halting Pam's movements to grant me a chance to catch my breath. My hands are on my knees as I take deep, heaving breaths and it's only then that I notice the eerie silence having fallen over the room. Somewhere during the fight, everyone else in the training center must have stopped what they were doing as they're now all aligned in a large circle around Pam and myself.

"I'm fine, Godric," I pant out, standing upright once more before noting the nervous faces of the gathered crowd.

"This has gone far enough, I won't see you hurt, Lover," Eric insists, earning disagreeing frowns from both Pam and myself.

"I said I'm fine, Eric," I state firmly, feeling the tension settle over the crowd as I'm left staring down my two loves, the three of us apparently equally unwilling to back down.

"Come on, Brother, things are just starting to get interesting," Floki remarks, his gray eyes sparkling in delight as he earns mirroring frowns from both Eric and Godric.

"Let them continue," a voice calls out then, leaving the whole room turning their heads in unison to see Roman leaning casually against the far wall. I feel both Eric and Godric's surprise as I find myself sending Roman a grateful smile.

"My son, I will not condone this level of violence against the woman I love," Godric answers back, his words succeeding in making my shoulders slump in defeat.

"Better she learn to face violence here, in a controlled environment, than before our enemies, Father," Roman states before a prolonged silence falls over the room. I find myself holding my breath, hoping for the chance to prove myself as my loves seem to be considering Roman's words.

"He does have a good point," Eric finally concedes, earning a glowing smile from me before we're all left staring at Godric, all of us awaiting his blessing.

"Fine," Godric finally agrees, his face conveying his obvious hesitance. "But you, my sons, will step in with me to end things at my word." The three, ancient Vikings are left nodding their agreement before all eyes fall upon Pam and myself once more.

PPOV

A triumphant smirk comes to my face as Sookie and I face off against one another once more. I'm actually more than a little surprised that Sookie has lasted this long. Perhaps she really will prove herself a worthy fighter. I truly hope so. I'll feel much better about our upcoming battle knowing she won't be completely dependent upon my Maker and Grandsire.

"Ready?" Sookie questions, raising her fists to earn an agreeing nod from me.

"Bring it, Princess," I shoot back, seeing an amused smirk come to Sookie's face as she begins bouncing upon the balls of her feet. This time, it's her taking the first swing and I'm surprised to note her speed, realizing she's been holding back on me thus far. This could be even more fun that I'd thought.

Our sparring commences once more, the two of us seeming to land just as many blows as we receive from the other and I find I'm not really sure whether to feel relieved or a bit nervous about this. Mayhap I've underestimated my opponent, a serious misstep on my part. I know better.

"You're not holding back on me, are you, Pam?" Sookie soon pants out, earning a mocking smirk from me.

"Why do I feel like I should be asking you that very same thing?" I throw back, having to duck to just barely avoid a hard right jab. That confirms it; she's definitely had a fair bit of Eric and Godric's blood, that's the only thing that could explain how she's able to keep up with me. Curious, I'd have thought I'd have been able to scent such a change, but alas, she still smells just as she always has.

Having to push myself much harder than I'd care to admit, the two of us proceed with our fight soon falling to nearly invisible speeds. Damn, now I know I've seriously underestimated both Sookie's speed and strength. It's as if I'm fighting another vampire instead of a mere mortal woman. If I'm not careful, I might actually lose this fight and that's something I'm just not okay with.

Sookie seems to share this thought I come to realize, noting the clear determination etched over her face. But, this was never just a simple sparring match between us and she seems to understand this as well. This is about pride; this is about finally squaring things between the two of us. The challenge is unsaid, but undoubtedly there all the same, a challenge Sookie and I both are both apparently equally unwilling to back down from.

"Fuck!" Sookie cries out once I've managed to land a particularly hard blow to her jaw. I momentarily pause, backing off to give her a chance to gather herself once more and the gleam in her eye does not go unnoticed, clearly telling me only one of us will walk away from this of our own accord. Fine with me and I send her a knowing nod to tell her just that.

We fall into it once more, the two of us no longer holding anything back and I'm truly starting to think I might not come out of this on top. My anger ignites at the very thought. Like hell I'll let this little blonde tart show me up in front of everyone. I refuse to let my pride suffer such a low blow. I can't lose, I just can't!

"Goddamn it!" I'm left crying out in pain once Sookie's fist collides firmly with my right eye socket. My jaw ticks in fury at the sight of her triumphant smirk. It's much too early to be getting cocky, Faerie. A sucker punch to her jaw wipes any amusement from her face before the two of us are at it once more, our collective anger quickly taking us over.

It's between landing one harsh jab and the next, that I suddenly scent it. My eyes widen, the heavenly sweet scent quickly taking over my senses to leave my fangs suddenly clicking into place. I see Sookie's eyes widen in fear just before the saccharine scent grows stronger still to tear away every ounce of resistance I possess.

Before I realize what it is I'm doing, my fangs are sunk deeply into the side of Sookie's throat, her sweet, candied blood coating my tongue to leave me sucking deeply, greedily, knowing I could never get enough; never enough. The shouts and cries sounding out around me are but a distant buzz in my ears as I lose myself entirely to my crazed feeding.

It's a bright, blinding light that leaves my eyes widening in surprise just before finding myself suddenly airborne. A pained groan escapes me upon smacking harshly against the unrelenting hardness of a cement wall and I find I can only lay there, still half out of my mind with euphoria as I'm left trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Pam?" the sound of Jessica's fear filled voice finds me working to focus my blurred vision before I'm able to distinguish fearful faces hovering above me.

"What the fuck just happened?" I groan out, feeling hands taking hold before the group is helping me to my feet. Whoa, I feel a bit woozy, either from the aftereffects of Fae blood or the subsequent impact, or more likely, a mixture of both.

"A-are you alright?" Sookie questions anxiously to leave me turning to my right to see Eric and Godric holding a bloodied rag against her throat.

"Are you?" I question, finding myself eyeing her injured throat in confusion. I can clearly see the blood, can still vaguely taste it upon my tongue, yet the scent has all but disappeared to leave me coming to my senses once more. Fucking weird.

"I'm so sorry, but once you bit me, I just acted on pure instinct," she explains, earning a weak smile from me, finding it funny that she actually seems to be regretful over her actions. Clearly, she did only what it took to save her own life as I most assuredly would have drained her dry before even realizing what I was doing.

"I guess we'll just have to consider this a draw, won't we?" I remark, sending her a teasing smirk. I watch in amusement as her entire body seems to relax in apparent relief.

"I'm good with that," she concedes, nodding her golden head towards me. I send her an approving nod of my own that speaks volumes. She seems to understand this as I note a genuine smile fall over her face and just like that, the unspoken tension between us seems to finally begin to fade.

I still can't say I'll ever be her biggest fan, but she's at least succeeded in assuring me she can take care of herself when the need arises, and perhaps more importantly, that she's worthy of the title of 'Mistress'. Perhaps this battle will be different, perhaps I really won't have to watch as my Maker and Grandsire sacrifice themselves for their chosen love. God, I really fucking hope this is the case.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 23

EPOV

As the group disperses, I note the many curious stares directed at my Sookie. Apparently Pam wasn't the only one to underestimate her. My chest swells with pride, knowing my beloved is so much stronger, so much more powerful than her diminutive figure might suggest. Somehow I've always known she was capable of greatness, if only she could learn to accept herself for who she truly is and thankfully, she finally seems to be doing just that.

"Let me see, Dear One," Godric whispers, pulling the bloodstained towel from Sookie's throat. "Are you in pain?" he questions, brushing a pale finger over Sookie's bloody, yet completely healed flesh.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she assures us and upon feeling the truth of her words through the bond, Godric and I are left nodding our approval. Rasul and Thalia enter the training center then, the two of them having just returned from sentry duty, and I'm quick to wave them over, curious to learn of any new developments.

"If you think you can handle this alone, my child, I'll escort Sookie to our room for a bath and some rest," Godric informs me, earning an agreeing nod from me before I lean down to press a tender kiss upon each of their heads.

"Of course, I'll be up to join you both soon," I answer back before sapphire eyes catch my gaze. "Just out of curiosity, Lover, how were you able to restrain your light against Pam?" I question, having momentarily panicked during the fight, thinking I may very well lose not only my Sookie, but my child as well.

Honestly, if it weren't for both my brothers holding us back, insistently assuring us our love could take care of herself; that this was the best way for her to learn, Godric and I would have leapt between Pam and Sookie to break up the fight before things ever got the chance to escalate the way they did. Logically, I knew the two of them were right, but that doesn't mean being held back whilst having to watch the fight come to a head between the two women I love wasn't one of the hardest things I've ever done my entire fucking life.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Sookie answers back softly to bring me from my rather disturbing thoughts. "I didn't actually want to hurt her though, I only wanted to stop her," she explains to leave me nodding thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you have more control over your light than we'd realized," Godric surmises, waves of relief still welling between us as we both seem to be equally grateful for the rather unexpected outcome of the fight. Sookie sends us a soft smile before Godric proceeds to lead her away and I find it's much more difficult than I'd care to admit to let the two of them leave, even knowing they aren't going far. But, duty calls and I know our safety is of the utmost importance, that's the only thing that keeps me standing in place as I'm soon surrounded by guards.

"Any changes?" I question, watching as each of the guards shake their heads.

"Nothing," Rasul informs me, his dark eyes shining with apparent unease. "It's been perfectly calm and quiet, perhaps too quiet," he continues to leave me frowning.

"The calm before the storm," Quinn chimes in softly as an eerie silence settles over the lot of us. "What is he waiting for? Could it be he hasn't found us yet?"

"Doubtful," Roman chimes in, his dark head shaking. "Eric's recent success with New Blood would make it remarkably easy for any to track us down."

"I feel like I should be apologizing for that," I sigh out, dragging my fingers through my hair in frustration, hating that I've left us so utterly exposed, but then, it's not like I knew my recent success would make us an easy target.

"He's watching, looking for any sign of weakness as he waits for the perfect moment to strike," Thalia suggests matter of factly. "This is exactly what I would do."

"Perhaps," Floki chimes in, his head tilting thoughtfully. "Though I have to wonder if there's not more to it than that; maybe it's not a matter of him waiting to spot a breach in our security so much as him taking the time to come to his full powers before he strikes."

"If you're right, then we can expect a repeat of what happened in Europe," I surmise, an icy chill running along my spine as I find myself hoping we can contain the situation before things get the chance to spiral so far out of control.

"Baby vamps," Thalia growls out as I see her dark eyes rolling in irritation.

"If that's his plan, he'll have to start from scratch," Quinn remarks, earning firm nods from the group. "He may have slipped away during the raid, but his army was all but obliterated."

"This would certainly explain the calm, it must have taken him quite some time to amass the sizeable army he set loose upon Europe," Roman reasons. "Though, in knowing exactly what it is we're looking for this time around, we should be able to keep the damage to a minimum."

"Should we warn the locals?" Rasul questions to leave me shaking my head.

"No," I answer back decisively. "We keep this to ourselves and contain things the best we can; spreading panic will only mean playing right into Ocella's hand. The less fear to arise the better, it's imperative we keep this in mind. For now, we keep an eye out for any newly turned. Ocella can only turn so many at a time, especially given his weakened state, and with any luck at all, his own army will lead us right to wherever their Maker is hiding."

"Sounds like a plan," Floki concedes, earning rumbles of agreement from around the room before we're left strategizing the best way to attack our opponent once we're finally able to pinpoint his whereabouts. I listen intently, chiming in my own two cents here and there as a nagging fear at the back of my mind finds me worrying that no matter how much planning we do, it will once more come to a showdown between the Boogeyman himself and my own dark angel, known to others only as Death.

I only hope Godric will be ready to face off against his ancient opponent once more, though this time, there will be no holding back, not for any of us; Ocella's true death is the only way this century's old grudge will finally be settled, once and for all.

SPOV

After having enjoyed a long, relaxing bath, Godric and I find ourselves curled up in bed together. An absent smile forms over my lips as I find myself combing my fingers through dark, silken locks and my smile widens subtly as I hear Godric sigh contentedly in his slumber whilst his face nuzzles gently against my chest. I'm still in awe of this man and the hold he has upon me, finding myself amazed by how easily I was able to accept his place in my life; it's almost as if he was somehow meant to be here all along.

Soft whimpering soon interrupts my thoughts to leave me frowning just as Godric's limbs wrap around me tightly enough to make his hold painful. Tears then spring to my eyes, not on account of his iron grip, but upon feeling his terror spiking between us. Shit. He must be having another nightmare, an especially bad one I'd have to guess, based on his reactions.

"Godric," I lean down to whisper against his ear, feeling fearful tremors now running through his tense form. "Please, Godric, please just wake up," I plead, subtly shaking him as tears continue to well within my eyes, hating to feel him this utterly terrified. "Godric, please, it's me, Sookie, just come back to me," I choke out through my tears before finally seeing his eyelids fly open to reveal fearful, emerald eyes.

"Sookie?" he whispers to leave me nodding as I'm finally left breathing out a small sigh of relief. Thank God, he's awake and his fear seems to be melting away as remaining remnants of his nightmare begin fading away.

"It's me, I'm right here," I assure him, tracing soothing circles over the cool flesh of his back as we settle ourselves upright against the headboard, our arms held securely around one another as he slowly seems to come to himself once more.

"I'm sorry," he soon whispers, earning a headshake from me as he has nothing at all to feel guilty about. "I hate to see you cry, Dear One," I hear him add softly as he gently cups my face, proceeding to brush away my tears with the soft pads of his thumbs.

"And I hate to feel your fear," I counter, feeling waves of guilt rolling from him as I see him lower his face in apparent shame. My heart nearly breaks at the sight. "Godric," I whisper, reaching up to cup his face before he allows me to tilt his head up once more. "Please, just talk to me," I plead, seeing clear hesitance shining back at me from behind those mesmerizing orbs of his.

"Talk to both of us," I hear Eric chime in from across the room. Godric and I both turn in time to see our Viking pulling the bedroom door shut behind him, his cobalt eyes affixed steadily upon his Maker.

"We have enough to worry about, I don't want to burden either of you with my irrational fears," he insists, earning mirroring frowns from both Eric and myself.

"Why don't you let the two of us decide whether your fears are rational or not," I insist, seeing Godric's eyes widen in subtle surprise. "Well, you're obviously affected by these dreams, more than you're willing to admit aloud, so just open up to us Godric; let us in, let us _help_ you," I ask of him, seeing Eric lowering his towering form to the bed to join us.

Godric turns his head to catch sight of Eric's wary gaze and I sit silently beside them both, watching as the two of them seem to speak silently between one another, surely saying more with one look than I ever could through entire volumes of spoken words. Godric finally lets out a soft sigh, settling himself more comfortably between Eric and myself before I see him open his mouth to speak.

"My time spent away from this earth, it was more unpleasant than I'd ever care to admit," he informs us. "I'd hoped my return to this realm would mean an escape, but I'm left to relive the horrors each night in my dreams," he admits miserably to leave me frowning, feeling as though this is somehow my own fault. If not for me, he wouldn't dream at all; he'd be granted the reprieve he so obviously needs.

"Have you considered these episodes could be more than simple nightmares?" Eric suggests then, earning both mine and Godric's full attention. "What if they're meant to be a warning of sorts, a way of the universe trying to correct past wrongs?"

"What do you mean?" I question curiously, looking back and forth between them for clues.

"I've given this some serious thought since your return," Eric goes on to explain, his eyes affixed upon Godric once more. "What if you were never meant to leave us the way you did? What if your premature death disrupted the path the fates originally had in store for the three of us?" he questions to leave my brows rising in surprise.

"I had never considered this, my child," Godric answers back softly, a thoughtful visage having fallen over his face.

"Could this explain why I felt almost compelled to wish for Godric's return?" I question somewhat absently as this idea rolls around in my mind. "Because he was really meant to be with us all along?"

"Possibly," Eric answers back with a slight shrug as Godric seems to be silently considering this. "It could also explain how Godric's own miraculous return coincided nearly perfectly with Ocella's," he reasons softly.

"Because I'm the one meant to defeat him, I was always the one meant to defeat him," Godric whispers.

"I believe so," Eric concedes as I feel the gravity of his words settle between us. No. This isn't right. I didn't bring Godric back to us simply to defeat his nemesis, there's so much more to it than that; there simply _has_ to be.

"That's not the entire reason you were brought back to us though," I chime in, earning mirroring looks of surprise from the two of them. "My light called to the both of you, meaning you were both meant to be at my side," I continue, seeing them nod their agreement. "This only leads me to believe the three of us are meant to face Ocella together, as a team."

"You know, you might just be right about that, Lover," Eric concedes, as I feel his building anxiety beginning to melt away to leave his entire form visibly relaxing in relief. The two of us look to Godric then and I'd swear I could actually _feel_ the heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders before he's sending the two of us a soft smile.

"You continue to save me, each and every day, My Angel," Godric insists, earning a shocked expression from me before I find myself being pulled into his breath stealing embrace. "I won't let you down, Dear One, never again," I hear him whisper against my ear and though I'd like to argue, to insist he's done nothing at all to let me down in the slightest, I only shake my head whilst pulling him tighter against me.

"The three of us will save each other, alright?" I answer, catching sight of Eric's approving smile as he, too, holds his Maker closely between us.

"Feel any better?" Eric asks of Godric, the both of us pulling away to see a truly brilliant smile lighting up his youthful face. I think it might very well be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and my heart is positively soaring by the time I see Godric nodding his head.

"Thanks to you, my loves," he answers back, the truth of his words ringing through our shared bonds to leave me hoping this will mean not only the end of his nightmares, but a hopeful future for the three of us as well. Our troubles may have only just begun, but I can't help but think we'll rise above them so long as we face them together.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning*- Parts of this chapter are NSFW...**

Chapter 24

GPOV

I wake with a satisfied smile, remnants of rather pleasurable dreams still playing vividly through my mind. It would seem Eric and Sookie were right in convincing me to speak with them about my fears but, of course, I couldn't bring myself to divulge the gruesome details of my nightmares. If they knew I dreamed night after night about being left utterly defenseless and having to watch as the two of them fell by Ocella's hand, well, that's one nightmare I'd rather spare them from.

A small part of me has always known I would be the one to have to defeat Ocella and perhaps just finally admitting this aloud was enough to bring an end to my nightmares. I do have to wonder though, if what Eric said is true, could it be that my recurring nightmares have actually been dark omens all along? Is it at all possible my worst fears might actually manifest themselves? Gods, I hope not.

"Mmm, how'd you sleep?" Sookie's sleep addled voice sounds beside me, instantly bringing me from my morose thoughts before the more pleasurable dreams from the night before suddenly come to mind. Knowing just the way to distract her from analyzing me further, I send her a sly smirk, seeing her face pinch in momentary confusion before I duck my head below the sheets.

"I think it's highly probable Godric and I had similar dreams, Lover," I hear my child's voice rumble out above me, managing to make my smirk widen to a full out grin. Based upon the welling lusts I feel radiating from him, I find myself agreeing wholly with his statement.

"Oh," I hear Sookie answer back rather breathily just as I manage to settle myself betwixt her thighs, her heady scent made much stronger being trapped beneath the sheets, to elicit an appreciative purr from me. "Ohhh," I hear her moan out softly once I blow a teasing puff of cool air against her heated sex.

Unable to hold myself back even a moment longer, I slip my tongue between silken folds, a low growl of appreciation rising from my throat upon tasting my love's enticing essence. Gods, I could never get my fill of this woman. I amp up my actions, proceeding with long, teasing licks and playful sucks, all the while feeling my Fae's lusts rising ever higher.

"Oh, God," Sookie breathes out once I'm breaching her now sodden entrance with slickened digits. I can't help but grin against heated flesh as I proceed to explore her thoroughly, taking careful note of each pleasured moan, each throaty gasp that falls from her lips; committing her every preference to memory.

Emboldened by the sound of Sookie's pleasured cries, I decide to try something new, curious as to how she may respond. A quick nip of fang to my fingertip finds a bead of crimson welling to the surface and keeping up with my ministrations upon my love's center, I proceed to press a blood coated finger against my love's second entrance. A startled gasp sounds out above me just before the sheets are raised to reveal widened, sapphire eyes.

"Too much?" I question, watching Sookie's cheeks bloom pink with embarrassment.

"I-, I mean, I've never-," she stumbles out, earning mirroring grins from Eric and myself.

"Then I do believe you're in for quite a treat, Lover," Eric purrs against her throat to send anticipatory shudders through our shared love. "Take a deep breath, and just relax; you're in good hands," he insists, sending a knowing wink my way before I cautiously proceed.

"That's it, Dear One," I encourage softly, feeling her previous tension melting away under my continued ministrations as I work to gently stretch and ready our love for more. Eric's heated gaze locks unto my own, his long, nimble fingers working their magic upon the rosy peaks of Sookie's pert breasts as the two of us proceed to drive our shared love ever closer to her impending release between us. It's with a throaty moan that Sookie soon finds her intense climax to leave her shuddering whilst harsh pants fall from her plush lips.

In a flash too quick for the human eye to see, Eric and I are laid out on the bed with our Sookie sandwiched tightly between us and I'm left sending my child a wide grin as he wastes no time in placing a bottle of oil in my hand. Leave it to my Eric to always be prepared. Sookie's eyes widen subtly upon seeing the bottle and I press a reassuring kiss against the nape of her neck whilst filling my palm with the thick, amber liquid.

"We can stop now if you're unsure, Dear One," I assure her, not wanting to push her past her limits.

"I trust you, both of you," she answers back, looking back and forth between Eric and myself and I'm left smiling fondly upon feeling the truth of her words resonating through our shared bonds before proceeding to graciously slicken my already throbbing length.

"Then take another deep breath for me, Lover, and remember to just relax. We've got you," Eric assures her, fixing his gaze steadily upon her whilst placing each of her hands upon his broad shoulders. "And feel free to squeeze just as hard as you need, I promise you can't hurt me, alright?" he adds, a slight smirk lifting the corner of his mouth as Sookie sends him a light nod.

"Okay," she whispers, closing her eyes before taking in a deep, centering breath. She exhales slowly, her form relaxing between us and upon feeling all tension melt from her, Eric and I work to align ourselves against each of her readied entrances.

A soft hiss falls from Sookie's lips once we're both slowly sinking into scorching heat and I'm left digging my own nails into Eric's broad shoulders, nearly overwhelmed by the rapturous sensation of my love encircling me so very snugly. Sookie's left panting softly once our three hips are married snuggly together and Eric and I both still our movements, giving her the time she needs to adjust to the feel of our joining.

Sookie soon rotates her hips experimentally between us and the sound that falls from my lips is entirely inhuman; it's almost animalistic in nature as all semblance of logical reasoning escapes me. I give myself fully over to desire, to the incredibly pleasurable sensations that serve to rock me to my very core.

Combined hands caress lovingly over smooth flesh shared between us and I'm completely oblivious as to whose hand is where, to whose lips are now attached to my own as it matters not. All that matters is this, right here, right now, the three of us joined together as one, losing ourselves in one another; totally and completely, until three, single parts are made as one.

Our shared climax finds us all by surprise, tearing mirroring cries from each of our throats before we're left wrapped bonelessly around one another, each of us still floating peacefully on blissful waves of euphoria. The bonds between us are thrumming more vibrantly than ever before and I find myself smiling softly, knowing we're all the stronger for having taken the time to share in these moments of utter ecstasy amongst ourselves.

SPOV

Still working to catch my breath, my limbs entangled with my two loves, I'm left looking back and forth between my vampires, wondering what the hell I ever did to deserve the two of them. Hell if I know, but I'm immensely grateful for their place in my life all the same and I know without a doubt, I will do whatever it takes to keep them right here with me like this always.

Once we can move, Eric vamps to the bath, quickly returning with a warm, damp towel and I send him a grateful smile as he works to gently cleanse the three of us before wrapping his long limbs around Godric and myself once more. It's the low rumbling of my stomach that soon succeeds in reminding me one cannot live on sex alone, as sad a truth as that may be. I let out a small sigh, wanting only to stay just like this, wrapped up in the arms of my loves, but, of course, that's just not a feasible option.

"I suppose I should get something to eat," I sigh out before Eric and Godric are helping me to sit upright upon the bed between them.

"Unless my senses fail me, I do believe food is already being prepared downstairs," Godric enlightens me to earn raised brows from me. I certainly can't smell anything of the sort.

"Damn, your guys' sense of smell is really incredible, you know that?" I remark, shaking my head as he and Eric share an amused chuckle.

"So we've been told, Lover," Eric teases, earning an eye roll from me as I scoot myself over to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the human," I mutter out, making my way over to the dresser filled with my clothing. "Though, I suppose the term 'human' doesn't really apply to me anymore, does it?" I muse aloud, more to myself than to anyone in particular.

"No, Dear One, I'd say you're human days are very much behind you," Godric answers to leave me turning to see both he and Eric donning clothing of their own.

"But I'm not really fully Fae either, at least not yet, am I?" I question, taking each of their offered hands into my own before allowing them to lead us from the bedroom.

"I'd say you're somewhere in-between, Lover, though, after seeing the way you fought Pam, I'd say you're well on your way to becoming fully Fae," Eric reasons, earning an agreeing nod from me, unable to argue with his logic before the three of us are stepping into the mansion's kitchen together.

"Oh, hey," Quinn, the Weretiger, greets, sending the three of us a slight nod of acknowledgement of his shining, bald head. My eyes widen subtly, having let myself forget what a mountain of a man the Were truly is before I turn my attention to the steaming pans before him on the stove.

"Quinn," Godric and Eric greet lowly, making their way towards the nearby table together as my curiosity finds me stepping closer to the stove.

"Carnivore," I tease, upon noting each pan is filled with an assortment of meats, with not so much as a vegetable in sight. Quinn sends an amused smirk my way, proceeding to flip a mostly rare steak with apparent skill.

"If you want rabbit food, I'm afraid you'll have to fix it yourself," he teases back, his lilac eyes shining with apparent humor. "But feel free to help yourself to some protein, if you feel so inclined," he adds, earning a grateful nod from me before I trail over to the fridge in search of greens.

"Thanks," I throw back over my shoulder whilst procuring a head of lettuce from the fridge, deciding a salad would pair nicely with some 'protein'. I go about my business, rinsing and dicing vegetables and it's not until I nearly run the two of them over that I notice Eric and Godric have joined us once more.

"I'm curious, Quinn, how did you come to work with Floki and his team?" Eric questions, his gaze a bit on the intense side as he proceeds to stare down the rather oblivious Weretiger. "Last I'd heard, you were still indentured to Felipe de Castro, Vampire King of Nevada," he adds, making my brows jut up in surprise. Indentured to a vampire monarch? That sounds pretty serious and undoubtedly unpleasant as well.

"Yes, well, Vegas wasn't exempt from the chaos caused by the Hep V outbreak," Quinn answers back somewhat tersely, his broad shoulders tensing visibly. Eric turns his attention to me then and a quirk of his brow is signal enough for me to realize what he wants me to do.

I reach out my hand, placing it gently upon one of Quinn's bulging biceps before my mind is suddenly bombarded with a series of crystal clear images. I'm momentarily stunned, never having found it nearly so easy to read another's thoughts, especially one of Were persuasion, before the images are weaving together a story heartbreaking enough to bring hot tears to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, catching sight of weary, lilac eyes as the Weretiger lets out a broken sigh. "Your sister and mother, right?" I question, seeing him send me a slight nod.

"I did everything I could to protect them, to keep them both safe, but in the end, it didn't matter," he answers back, his voice cracking with grief as I find myself gently patting his arm, knowing just how painful it is to lose someone so close.

"Your family?" Godric questions softly, his emerald eyes softened in sympathy.

"They were all I had in this world," he explains, brusquely brushing away the start of his tears. "Once they were gone, the king no longer held leverage over me and I took the opportunity to put just as much distance between that fucking state and myself as possible. Once I heard of a militant group recruiting forces over in Europe, I was only too eager to sign myself up," he explains, earning solemn nods all around.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here now," I admit, watching Quinn's eyes subtly widen in surprise. "You're a good man, Quinn. I'd be glad to have you at my back any day," I add, surprised that I was able to garner so much from only a slight touch, but that doesn't make my statement any less heartfelt or truthful.

"I-, well, thank you," he answers back, looking more than a little perplexed by my statement. I only send him a kind smile, used to garnering such looks from those around me anytime my telepathy is involved.

"Sure thing," I answer back with a grin. "Now, you still willing to share that steak?" I question, watching his face alight with a genuine smile before he plops a generous portion of steaming meat upon my plate.

"You're a strange one, Sookie Stackhouse," he remarks, earning amused giggling from me that thankfully succeeds in wiping the rather stricken visages from both my vampires' faces.

"Tell me something I don't know," I answer back with an eye roll, earning me hearty laughter from the Were that manages to lighten the previous tension of the room significantly. I can only shake my head, realizing his is likely only one of countless heartbreaking stories of those closely affected by the recent Hep V outbreak.

My spine then straightens upon realizing I'll need to step up my game if I'm to help prevent similar circumstances from arising once more, this time in the guise of an ancient, vampire boogeyman. Like hell I'll stand by and see more family's torn apart by the likes of him. Not on my watch, Ocella, not on my watch.

 **AN:** **Some exciting news, readers! I was recently approached by an incredibly talented woman who goes by the name, Carly Spade, and she informed me she'd be interested in lending her voice talents to my latest story! Listen in and allow yourself to be carried away by this latest tale of romance, action and adventure!**

 **This is a WIP, but know that links will be added to each chapter of my WordPress blog ( .com) as they are completed and chapters 1-3 are available for your listening pleasure now! Enjoy! And be sure to show some love to this woman who was kind enough to grace us all with her amazing talents!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 25

RPOV

Life returns to my body and I let out an unnecessary sigh upon realizing I'm still in the lab, my body slumped awkwardly in a stool as my top half is sprawled out over the hard, metal table before me. I wake like this more often than not while working on any important project, letting myself succumb to the bleeds as I work through the early morning hours; often working right up to the point that my body finally collapses. I suppose some would say I have an unhealthy work ethic, but I could fucking care less what anyone thinks of me. I'm a man driven by science, by logic, and I'll do whatever it takes to find the answers I seek.

"The fuck?" I mutter out, noticing a soft blanket draped over my shoulders. Okay, I might have been working well past dawn, but I'm sure I'd recall if I'd stopped to grab a blanket.

"Oh, you're up," I hear then, turning to see shining, ebony hair and wide, russet eyes. Willa. I sit up a bit straighter, clearing my throat as she begins drawing closer, those captivating, innocent eyes of hers fixed steadily upon me.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this?" I question, lifting the corner of the blanket towards her.

"Oh, yeah, you just looked so uncomfortable, all slumped over like that," she explains with a small frown as she primly sits herself down upon the empty stool beside me. "I know it's silly, it's not like you were cold or anything, but I guess some human habits die hard," she adds, pulling a small handkerchief from her pocket. I look on curiously as she leans over the counter before turning on the nearby lab sink's faucet.

"For the record, I don't think it's silly," I answer back, watching as a small smile curls upon her lips as she proceeds to wet the small, white cloth. "Thank you, I appreciate you looking out for me," I add somewhat teasingly, seeing her dark eyes lower demurely as she sits herself down beside me once more.

"You're welcome," she answers back, raising the damp cloth before my face. "Um, you've just got a little, uh," she starts, seeming to become flustered, something I can't help but find ridiculously adorable.

"Go ahead, I won't bite… _hard_ ," I tease, seeing the smallest of smirks play over her lips before she begins gently dabbing the handkerchief against my face.

"So, is this a habit of yours, working until you literally drop?" she questions, her words laced with light teasing as she proceeds to cleanse the blood from my face.

"When I'm working on something important, yes," I answer back honestly, seeing the previous humor disappear from her face.

"The blood substitute?" she questions, her eyes wide, filled with a burning curiosity I myself know only too well.

"It's ready to be tested," I inform her, seeing her dark eyes alight with the beginnings of excitement as she pulls the now soiled handkerchief from my face, its pristine white now stained a watery pink.

"Do you really think it'll work?" she questions excitedly as she begins rinsing out the sullied cloth. "Do you think we'd really be able to withstand sunlight? Ugh, what I wouldn't give to feel the sun's rays warming my skin once more. Oh! Maybe I could even get my tan back; I've gotten so pale," she gushes out, earning an amused smile from me before I see her turning her head towards me with a rather sheepish smile formed upon her face. "Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away," she admits, only to earn a low chuckle from me.

"Not at all," I answer back with a shrug. "You're rather cute when you ramble," I inform her, watching her eyes subtly widen before she quickly turns her attention back to the bloodied cloth once more.

"So, um, I guess you'll be testing the substitute soon," she remarks lowly, finally shutting off the water before proceeding to wring out the clean cloth. I tilt my head, watching her sit beside me once more and can't help but notice her somewhat tense demeanor.

"At daybreak," I answer, watching as she seems to be carefully avoiding my gaze. "I embarrassed you," I state, watching as she begins nervously nibbling upon her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to," I add, cautiously reaching a hand towards her before gently tilting her head up to meet her gaze.

If her heart was still beating, I've no doubt it'd be positively racing right about now; I'm sure my own would be if such a thing were still possible. A prolonged silence stretches between the two of us, our eyes locked with one another's as the both of us are left waiting to see who will break the silent spell first.

"Um, I-," she finally starts, once more becoming flustered. "I'm sorry, I'm no good at this," she sighs, earning a wide grin from me.

"No good at what?" I question, knowing full well I'm teasing her as she raises a brow at me.

"You know… _flirting_ ," she finally blurts out, looking utterly mortified. I find I have to bite back my laughter, finding her entire demeanor utterly endearing.

"Alright then, no flirting," I assure her, raising my hands in mock surrender. She sends me a rather incredulous look before I continue. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself; I'm quite curious to know how a sweet girl like you came to the attention of my brother," I suggest before seeing a crestfallen look fall over her face. This only serves to deepen my curiosity as I'm left eagerly awaiting her response.

"I wasn't the one who caught Eric's attention, at least, not initially," she informs me. "He came looking for my father," she adds somewhat hesitantly.

"And who is your father?" I question, beginning to fear I won't like her answer.

"He _was_ Governor Truman Burrell," she answers softly, the hesitance in her eyes succeeding in conveying much more than her words ever could. No fucking way. My fists clench in anger and before I even realize what I'm doing, I'm already on my feet and marching towards the door.

"That son of a bitch," I grit out below my breath, just before a slender hand wraps around my arm to halt my actions.

"Roman, wait," I hear Willa plea as I turn back to face her.

"He _used_ you, Willa," I bite out, my anger with my brother positively boiling. How could he _do_ this!?

"I-, I mean, you're right, but…," she trails off with a sigh. "I agreed to be turned, Roman. I wanted to help, to do my part," she explains softly, her bottom lip beginning to tremble softly. "What my father did, God, it was-, it was _horrendous_ and I really thought going along with Eric's plan would make him change his mind, but…I was wrong," her last words are but a whisper, barely audible even to my highly perceptive ears and my undead heart pinches upon seeing crimson tears beginning to well around wide, russet orbs.

"Willa," I whisper. Slender arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, making my brows rise in momentary surprise. My anger all but melts away once I wrap my own arms around her to hold her close.

"Please don't be angry with Eric," she whispers, sending me bloody, pleading eyes. "He's made his mistakes, but he really _is_ working to make up for them," she assures me, pulling a rather begrudging sigh from me.

"Fine, but know that I'm not doing this on his behalf," I tell her, seeing her brow pinch in confusion. "I'm only willing to even _consider_ letting this go because I can see how much it means to you," I explain, earning me a genuine smile. "Now, I think it's time for me to return the favor," I remark, reaching up to trace my thumb over her cheek before pulling it away to show her my blood coated digit.

"I think you're right," she snickers out, the previous tension between us finally waning. "And thank you," she adds, sending me a glowing smile that assures me I'm making the right decision. I think I'd do just about anything to see that smile. Just what is this woman _doing_ to me?

SPOV

I stand against the far wall of the training center, my vampires standing at either of my sides as the crowd slowly begins filtering through the metal doors. Curious eyes roam over the yoga mats the guys helped me lay out over the floor and Godric and Eric send me matching grins, the two of them being the only ones privy to my plans for this evening's training session.

"We're not sparring today?" Floki questions, obvious disappointment lacing his words.

"Uh, no, not today; sorry," I answer back, seeing his shoulders slump to earn low chuckles of amusement from around the room. "If everyone could just find a mat, today's training will consist of mental exercises," I inform the group, eliciting an assortment of varying responses.

"How the hell is meditatin' gonna help us against a vamper?" my brother questions, slumping down to a mat beside Hoyt.

"I'm glad you asked," Eric answers him, stepping forward before sending a solemn gaze over the room that falls suddenly quiet. "While physical training will prove beneficial, it cannot fully protect us from our enemy's vast arsenal as he will deal not only physical blows, but metaphysical ones as well," he explains. The room remains eerily silent as the assembled group is left contemplating his words.

"And that's where I come in," I state, stepping up beside Eric. "I'm going to teach you all how to protect your minds from attack," I assure them, seeing them exchanging curious looks amongst themselves.

"And vampires need to learn this as well?" Jessica questions to earn firm nods from Godric, Eric and myself.

"Ocella has the ability to invade even _our_ minds, Young One," Godric enlightens her, making her pale blue eyes go wide with surprise. A rather tense silence falls over the room then and I decide to give them all a moment to come to terms with this surprising revelation before continuing.

"Learning to shield your minds will take a bit of practice on all your parts, but once you get the hang of it, you'll find you won't even have to think about it, it'll just be second nature," I explain, earning light nods of understanding. "Okay, to start, I want you all to just take in a deep breath and close your eyes," I ask of them.

"Good, now, I need you to visualize a wall," I tell them, as images of my own mental shields come to mind. "This wall can be made of literally anything you want, but you have to be able to trust in its strength. You have to have confidence that nothing at all will be able to pass through it," I explain, giving them a chance to digest this information.

"It can be made of anything?" Willa questions from the back of the room where I see her sitting rather close to Roman. A small smirk comes to my face, having noted the rather shy glances she's been sending his way, as well as the somewhat smitten looks he's sent her in return.

"Yes, anything at all, so long as you can explicitly trust in its durability," I clarify, seeing several faces scrunching in concentration as they're left mentally implementing my instructions. "Alright, now if anyone thinks they're ready, I'll test your walls," I inform them before letting out a small sigh of defeat. "Unfortunately, any vampires will just have to practice this on their own as I have no way of testing your shields." Low mumbles sound from around the room before I see my brother abruptly stand to his feet.

"I'm ready, Sis," he insists, sending me a cocky grin. "Ya ain't ever gettin' through this sucker," he tells me, tapping the side of his head to elicit soft laughter from around the room.

"Alright, now I'm gonna be pushing against your shields, so you're gonna have to concentrate," I warn him, seeing him send me a 'duh' eye roll. I just shake my head at him, realizing there's only one way to teach him this isn't nearly as easy as he seems to think it is.

I close my eyes, lifting my shields before quickly zeroing in on his thoughts and have to smirk upon hearing him silently chanting at me to 'stay out'. I can see the wall he has in his mind and nod, approving of the standard, safe-like door. It looks thick and sturdy, now to test its strength. I probe his shields, surprised at just how flimsy they truly are before my mind is suddenly bombarded with very vivid, very _erotic_ images.

"Oh, God, stop!" I yell out, having to slam down my own shields as my face drops to my hands in embarrassment.

"Please tell me ya didn't just see what I think ya did, Sook," Jason remarks, as naked, sweaty images of he and Hoyt are still haunting my mind. I fear there's not enough brain bleach in the world to ever fully erase _those_.

"I told you to concentrate, Jase!" I yell back, lowering my hands to send him a piercing glare as the rest of the room falls into hysterical laughter. Hoyt isn't joining in on the fun though, I notice, seeing him sitting wide eyed on his mat, his face stained crimson red.

"I tried!" Jason yells back over the laughter as I'm left just shaking my head at him, having to take a deep, calming breaths as I'm left silently chanting over and over 'he's your brother, you can't kill him'. Once the laughter finally settles, I see Quinn stand to my right.

"You wanna try?" I question, really hoping the Weretiger is smart enough to keep any erotic thoughts _far_ from his mind. He sends me a firm nod and I close my eyes once more before slowly lifting my shields. I pinpoint Quinn from the crowd, seeing he's chosen sturdy, metal doors.

Cautiously, I probe at them, letting out a small sigh of relief upon finding they seem to be set firmly in place. I push a bit harder then, feeling as he pushes right back, his resilience making it so I can't so much as budge his mental defenses.

"Good," I finally commend, opening my eyes to see a small smile formed over the Were's face. I let out a small sigh of relief then, suddenly feeling much more confident in the strength of our group's mental defenses. Now, if my brother could just learn to concentrate. I shake my head again, hoping Jason, our apparent weak link as far as mental defenses are concerned, can manage to stay out of the line of fire.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 26

FPOV

"Ready, Brother?" I question, popping into the basement lab to see Roman staring off into space, a vacant expression etched over his face. I just hate succumbing to early morning bleeds, but knowing just how important Roman's newest experiment is, I suppose I can deal.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he answers back, earning a smirk from me as I see him beginning to gather up his samples.

"Don't tell me you're fantasizing about our new sister," I tease, seeing a momentary flash of menace shine behind his hazel-green eyes; it's a look I'm all too familiar with in all honesty. If I were a lesser man, this might actually bother me.

"Shut up, Floki," he bites out, earning only amused laughter from me. "How are things going with Thalia, anyway?" he adds snarkily, earning only waggling brows from me as I'm not about to take the bait.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I throw back, finally seeing my brother's earlier frustration slipping away. Good. He really does worry too much; it's just not a healthy way to live, even for us vampires.

"I still maintain that you two make for the oddest fucking couple ever," Roman remarks, shaking his head and earning a snort of amusement from me as we begin trekking upstairs together.

"Couple," I snort out. "Whatever Thalia and I may or not be, _couple_ certainly isn't the term I'd use to describe it," I answer back, not sure I even know _how_ to describe the nature of my relationship with the snarky, warrior vampiress. Roman and I slow our steps then, seeing Eric, Godric and Sookie standing before us in the mansion's entryway.

"Thalia?" Eric questions as I see him sending the two of us a curious gaze.

"Don't ask," Roman answers with a headshake. "He won't talk about it anyhow," he adds, earning another smirk from me. He really does know me too well.

"This is it?" Sookie questions then, reaching out towards the softly glowing bottle held within my brother's hand.

"Yes," Roman answers back, a solemn expression falling over his face as he holds the bottle out before us.

"I assume you'll be the one to test it, my son?" Godric questions, earning a firm nod from Roman. I can't help but feel an icy chill run along my spine at the thought of him willingly stepping out beneath the sun's deadly rays.

"Godric and I will be at either side of you, should any trouble arise," Eric assures him, making me feel at least somewhat better about all this.

"And I'll be right here, you know, for moral support," I chime in, earning a small smirk from Roman before he takes a deep swig of his softly glowing elixir. My eyes widen, watching as my father and two brothers step fearlessly towards the front doors.

"They'll be alright," a soft voice sounds beside me. I turn to see Sookie standing just beside me, sending a warm smile my way and find I can only send her a light nod, having no choice but to trust in Eric and Godric's ability to take care of my brother.

I'd like to say I'm able to remain utterly fearless, watching the tall doors pushed open to reveal the blinding light of the dawn beyond, but that would be an outright lie. I'm fucking petrified, having seen firsthand, often by my own hand, our kind succumbing to lethal sunlight. Give me a silver bullet any day, fuck that sunlight bullshit.

Slender fingers slip between my own and I graciously accept the support of the diminutive Fae beside me, squeezing her small hand within my own as we're both left staring on anxiously at the three men before us. Soft, glowing light surrounds the three of them and I'm only lucky I no longer require oxygen as I'd surely forget how to breathe in this perilous moment.

"Roman?" is that my fear filled voice I hear? Shit. I hate knowing I can sound so fucking pitiful, but this is my _brother_ , the man who's been a constant presence at my side for spanning centuries; I can't help but feel positively scared shitless right about now.

"I'm fine, Floki," Roman calls back with clear elation lacing his words. My entire body relaxes upon hearing his response and Sookie squeezes my hand encouragingly as we continue to stare at the three, brave vampires before us.

"Roman?" Godric soon questions, instantly gaining the whole of my attentions.

"I-, fuck! What the _fuck_!?" I hear Roman cry out just before seeing Eric and Godric pull him back inside, slamming the front door shut firmly behind them. I rush towards my brother, panic catching in my throat as my fearful eyes scan over his smoldering form.

"Roman! Roman, are you alright?" I question, fearful to even touch him as a chain of obscenities begins falling from my brother's lips.

"I don't fucking get it! This should have fucking _worked_!" he cries out, obviously much more angry than pained and I can suddenly relax, knowing he'll truly be just fine. The only real damage he's sustained is to his overly bloated ego. Thank Odin.

"It was your first attempt, Roman," Eric sighs out beside us, sending our fuming brother sympathetic eyes. "Surely the formula can be tweaked a bit," he reasons, earning a scornful glare in turn. Oh boy, this won't be pretty.

"The formula is fucking perfect! I made it _myself_ , Eric!" Roman yells back, his face looming mere inches from our blond counterpart. Godric lets out a soft sigh, the two of us knowing just how this will go, before he ushers Sookie and I aside to give the two, incensed vampires some space.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at _me_!? I didn't do anything except save your ass when your experiment failed!" Eric yells back, shoving at Roman's shoulder. Oh, fuck, he did it now. I can only roll my eyes, having witnessed this same scenario too many times to count.

"Don't worry, this is just how the two of them communicate," I offer to Sookie once Roman and Eric's argument succumbs to furious, almost feral-like cries of rage. Sometimes I think none of us will ever truly outgrow our Viking ways. Sookie's eyes are wide, but thankfully, Godric's touch seems to calm her as the three of us are left watching the two, furious Vikings finally come to blows.

Somewhere amidst the scuffle, I hear Willa's name being mentioned and can only let out a tired sigh, realizing _exactly_ where this particular argument is stemming from. The brawl soon comes to an abrupt end, much as it always does, before Eric and Roman are left staring at one another, their superficial wounds already beginning to knit together.

"That's it," Roman remarks, his eyes wide with realization. "That's why my experiment failed."

"What?" Eric questions as he works to straighten his disheveled clothing.

"Love," Roman whispers, looking back and forth between Godric, Eric and Sookie. "I didn't make any mistakes. I was just missing the key ingredient," he sighs out, rolling his eyes at himself.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Eric questions as I'm left grinning like a loon, finally understanding just what my genius brother is implying.

"What our little Roman is _trying_ to say," I remark, stepping closer to wrap an arm around either of my brother's shoulders. "Is that love is one thing that cannot be synthesized," I state, earning a grin from Roman as Eric is left looking at the two of us in awe.

"Exactly," Roman answers, smoothing his fingers through his disheveled hair, a rather triumphant smirk upon his face. I have to grin, seeing him looking proud as a peacock. Good for him.

"Wait," Eric remarks, his eyes finally going wide in realization. "You only came to this conclusion once _Willa's_ name was mentioned," he says, earning a 'duh' eye roll from me as Roman sends our brother a dismissive shrug.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie's voice sounds out as I see said woman step before us, a knowing smile etched over her face. "You really can be clueless sometimes," she informs him, earning a round of laughter from the room. Eric still looks befuddled by Roman's implied admission of love for his child and I momentarily tense, wondering if the two of them might start at it again, but apparently, our laughter is infectious as Eric, too, soon joins us in our moment of merriment.

"Now," Godric states once our laughter has quieted. "If our troops are unable to stand with us in the sunlight, it would seem we need to reevaluate our battle plans," he surmises, earning solemn nods all around. Well, it was worth a shot, but if the rest of us are truly unable to stand beside Eric and Godric in the light, I suppose my father is right, we have no choice but to rethink our strategies.

JPOV

"Hey, Jase," I hear a familiar voice sound out above me. I glance up and an instant smile comes to my face at the sight of fiery red hair. Jessica.

"Jess," I greet, seeing said vampiress leaning casually against the corner of my desk. "You my escort for the night?" I question, before sending a curious glance around the empty office. "They sent you alone?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "There was a bit of a snag with Roman's experiment and the rest of the troops are panicking a bit, trying to come up with a 'Plan B'," she enlightens me, a small frown formed over her face. "I guess we won't be able to walk in the sun after all," she says with clear disappointment in her voice.

"I'm real sorry, Jess," I answer back, knowin' just how excited all the vamps were about this new blood substitute.

"Don't be," she answers back with a shrug. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," she sighs. I reach out to place my hand over her pale one.

"Ya gonna be alright?" I question the sweet redhead who will always hold a soft spot in my heart, even if any thoughts of a relationship between us are long forgotten.

"Yeah, I mean, it sucks, but what are ya gonna do?" she answers back with a small smile. "Could be worse, I mean, at least we found out now while there's still a chance to come up with a new plan," she reasons, earning an agreeing nod from me.

"Good point," I tell her, givin' her hand a friendly pat. "So, who's pickin' up Hoyt?" I question, standing from my desk before heading towards the door of my office with Jessica trailing behind.

"Oh, he made it back to the mansion before sundown," she enlightens me and just knowing the man I love is safe and sound is enough to bring a small smile to my face. "You really do love him, don't you?" Jessica questions, her pale eyes sparklin'.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do," I answer back, reachin' up to scratch the back of my neck, suddenly feelin' a touch uncomfortable about the direction of this conversation. "And what about you? You really love Pam?" I question, flippin' off the station lights as we're the only ones left inside.

"I do," she answers back, earnin' a cocked brow from me, never havin' understood just what it is she sees in that Ice Queen. "I mean, sure, she can be difficult at times, but she's really not so bad once you get to know her and she actually _does_ have a soft side, believe it or not," she enlightens me and I find I can only shrug, knowin' I'll likely never see this supposed 'soft side' for myself.

"So long as you're happy, Jess," I tell her, pushin' upon the glass doors of the stationhouse before usherin' her through.

"Such a gentleman," she teases, sendin' me a playful wink. "And yes, I am happy," she assures me just before I see her entire body suddenly stiffen as her pale, blue eyes go wide. "We're not alone," she says, instantly puttin' me on alert. "Vampires."

"How many?" I question, already havin' slipped my gun from its holster as my eyes begin carefully scannin' over the darkened lot.

"Two, maybe three," she answers back just before the sound of vicious hissin' hits my ears. My gun is up and pointed towards the mostly empty parkin' lot just as three vampires come into view. Fuck. I waste no time in firin' deadly silver ammo towards them and just like that, the fight is on.

I get off several shots before one of the vamps gains the upper hand, havin' me pinned down to the asphalt to leave me starin' up at glistenin' fangs snappin' just before my face. Actin' on pure instinct, I empty my barrel into that incensed face. A wave of red goop explodes above me to leave me coated in the slippery sludge. Fuckin' gross. I drop my empty gun aside and am left strugglin' to my feet just as a second vamp lands on my back, slammin' me back down to the red goop once more.

"Fuck!" I cry out, reachin' towards the small of my back for a second weapon as just in time to feel razor sharp fangs slam into the side of my throat. "Son of a bitch!" I cry out, strugglin' to free my second gun as the world around me is already startin' to lose focus. I finally gain a firm hold upon my weapon, knowin' I need to make every shot count.

I lift my gun up above my head; havin' to tilt my face up to be sure the barrel is pressed firmly against the vamp's temple before I begin firin'. I don't stop until the gun clicks empty. A second wave of cherry red sludge washes over me as I'm left gaspin' for breath, knowin' I'm on the verge of passin' out.

"Jason!" Jessica's fear-filled scream cuts through my foggy world just before I feel myself bein' dragged to my feet. "Just hold on, I got you," she assures me as she proceeds to vamp the two of us back inside the stationhouse once more.

"One more," I choke out, my adrenaline finally fadin' enough for me to feel the burnin' pain in my neck as I recall having seen three vamps before the scuffle started.

"I took care of it," Jessica assures me, holdin' a bloodied wrist before my mouth. "Drink, now," she demands, her pale eyes shinin' in concern. Shit, I've been here before. But, seein' I have no other choice, I accept her offer, wrappin' my lips around her bleedin' wrist before swallowin' down the healin' elixir.

"Thanks," I soon sigh out, sittin' back to recline against the cool wall behind me. "Think there might be more?" I ask her, seein' her lean close to eye my throat in worry.

"Maybe, I'm not gonna chance it though, not with you hurt this badly," she informs me as I see her pull out her cellphone. "I'm calling in backup," she informs me, her cocked brow tellin' me she's leavin' no room for argument. But I'm in no position to argue, knowin' I won't be any good to anyone in my state, so I lean my head back, closin' my eyes before I let the sound of Jessica's voice lull me to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 ***Warning* Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Also...wishing you all a very Happy Easter! :D -krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 27

EPOV

"Where the fuck _are_ they!?" Pam cries out, continuing her restless pacing in the mansion's spacious entryway as we're left waiting for Quinn, Roman, Floki, Rasul and Thalia to return with the apparently injured Jason and Jessica. Thankfully, from what Jessica had told us, she and Jason were attacked only by Ocella's rouge vampires and not the man himself, of course, if the two _had_ been attacked by Ocella, I've no doubt we'd never have received their call for help.

"Calm yourself, my Pamela, the troops will be back before you know it, with both Jason and Jessica safely in tow," I offer, seeing my child hit me with an incredulous glare. I can only sigh, knowing it's only her worry over her lover making her act this way before I hear Sookie's soft sniffling from her place tucked between Godric and myself.

"You really think they're okay, Eric?" my sweet Sookie sniffles out, earning mirroring looks of sympathy from both Godric and myself as we pull her tighter between us. I see Hoyt silently taking this all in with obvious distress from across the way and can't help but feel sympathy for him, knowing just how deep his feelings run for Sookie's kin.

"Of course, Lover," I assure her, pressing a tender kiss upon her golden head as I hope, for her sake, along with my child's and Hoyt's, I won't be proven wrong.

"Lucy! We're home!" I hear Floki's voice merrily call out just before the mansion doors are flung open wide before us. Sookie scurries from our arms, rushing towards her blood coated brother with Hoyt as I see Pam scooping Jessica up into her arms.

"Damn, Sook! I'm fine!" Jason cries out. "You're gonna break my fuckin' ribs, huggin' me like that!" he adds, earning mirroring chuckles from around the room as we're left watching as my little Fae and Hoyt both proceed to anxiously fret over the apparently fully recovered Jason Stackhouse.

"Pam, I'm okay, I promise," I hear Jessica say then, surely in an attempt to reassure my fretful child.

"You need to feed," Pam insists firmly, proceeding to call out for a donor before I see the two women rushing off together.

"I got him, Sook, nothin' a hot bath and some good food can't fix," Hoyt gently assures Sookie, taking his blood coated lover into his arms before we're left watching the two men trail deeper into the mansion together.

"Brother, Father, we have news," Floki proudly states then, leaving Godric, Sookie and myself staring expectantly at our grinning troops.

"Tell us, my son," Godric answers back, his anxiety laced excitement flowing between us.

"We were able to track the baby vamp's scents," Roman enlightens us, a triumphant smirk upon his lips. "You'll never guess where Ocella is holed up," he teases, managing to ignite my frustrations with him as we're left anxiously awaiting his explanation.

"Fangtasia," Rasul blurts out excitedly, his dark eyes practically sparkling with elation as my jaw drops in surprise. No fucking way. "The fucker's actually camping out in your own damn bar, can you believe it!?"

"Well, what are we still standing around here for?" Thalia snaps. "Let's light that asshole up!" she exclaims, her own dark eyes shining with eager malice, a look I'm sure mirrors my own nearly perfectly. This is finally it, the moment we've all been preparing for; it's finally time.

"No," I hear Godric state firmly to make the lot of us turn to him in shared shock.

"What?" Floki questions in disbelief. "But, Father-," he starts to argue, only to earn a firm headshake from my resolute Maker.

"No, my sons, we cannot risk rushing into this fight on a whim," he states. "We must be aptly prepared and have a definite plan set in place if we're to defeat my oldest and most powerful of foes."

"Of course," I humbly answer, bowing my head before my Maker in respect. "You're right; we'll likely only have one shot at this. We need to make it count," I reason, earning a round of somewhat reluctant, yet understanding nods from the rest of the troops.

"I say we start by looking over the arsenal," Floki remarks, barely able to contain his excitement at the very idea of getting his hands on the vast array of deadly weapons we have at our disposal.

"Works for me," Rasul remarks before the lot of us are heading towards the basement together. "Still sucks we won't be able to strike during daylight hours," he sighs out dejectedly. "Would have made things that much easier on us all."

"Well why don't _you_ try and discover a way to synthesize true love then, because that's the _only_ way my experiment will ever work," Roman answers back rather petulantly, still rather pissed about his recent failure.

"Just sayin'," Rasul murmurs back with a shrug before we make it to the mansion's subterranean level together, the lot of us proceeding straight towards the loaded arsenal with shared resolve.

"Just how much do you love that old bar anyways?" Floki soon questions, plucking a bundle of explosives from the metal locker with an evil grin. My brows shoot up in momentary surprise, a sharp pang resounding through my chest at the very thought of watching my beloved bar being blown sky high before I'm left letting out a resigned sigh.

"The bar can be replaced," I reason, glancing around at my beloved family and loyal allies. "Family, on the other hand, cannot," I add, earning a round of agreeing grins all around.

"Amen, Brother," Roman remarks, reaching up to grant my shoulder an approving pat. His gaze drifts towards the nearby doorway then and my head tilts curiously upon seeing his entire face soften as his hazel-green eyes begin to shine in apparent awe.

"Eric?" a soft voice calls behind me then, leaving Godric, Sookie and I turning back to see Willa's diminutive form darkening the open doorway.

"Yes, my child?" I question, watching her step closer, noting her hesitant, almost fearful demeanor. Her dark eyes settle upon Roman then and my brows rise upon seeing her entire appearance visibly shift under my brother's softened gaze. My, my, it would seem I really _have_ been clueless, haven't I?

"I want to stand with you all," she states, straightening her spine before hitting me with a solemn gaze.

"And you feel as though you're ready to put your training to good use, my child?" I question, earning a firm nod of her dark head that manages to bring a proud smile not only to mine and Roman's faces, but the rest of the troops as well as they're now all silently following our exchange.

"I'm ready. I won't let you down, Eric," she states, making my chest swell with pride as I send her an approving nod, somehow knowing she'll be just fine, especially, I'd have to assume, if Roman has anything to say about it.

"Well, troops, I'd say our odds just got that much better," I remark to bring a stunning smile to my child's face as her dark eyes shine up at me with obvious affection. She joins the rest of us then, standing close to my brother as we make last minute adjustments to our battle plans and by the time we've managed to come to an agreement on how we'll proceed, I find I'm rather accepting of the man my child seems to have chosen; my own beloved brother who apparently holds great affections for my Willa.

"Now, I suggest each of you spend what time is left of this night beside the ones you hold dearest to your hearts," Godric states, his softened gaze trailing momentarily over Sookie and myself before he looks back towards our assembled troops. "Hold them close and remind yourselves what it is we're all fighting for."

My gaze falls to Quinn then, recalling the tragic circumstances behind him, but as if he can read my thoughts, he sends me a slight nod, assuring me he'll be alright. I nod back, realizing it's likely his loss that drives him through each battle he's made to face. I look to my own two loves then, hoping I'm lucky enough to never have to know how that feels, never again.

SPOV

The group disperses and I have to smile, seeing Roman and Willa strolling hand in hand, only having eyes for one another as I, too, hold tightly to the hands of the two vampires who hold the whole of my affections between them. Godric's words echo through my mind, reminding me we all truly do have plenty worth fighting for.

Soft giggling catches my attention once the three of us have ascended the grand staircase and we're left turning our heads just in time to see Floki chasing a, I kid you not, _smiling_ and _giggling_ Thalia into a nearby bedroom. I can feel Eric and Godric's shock rising along with my own as I didn't even realize the ever scowling vampiress was _capable_ of smiling, let alone _laughing_.

"So that was weird, right?" I question, earning mirroring nods from both Eric and Godric before the sound of a slamming door coming from the opposite direction finds us whipping our heads in unison. I have to cover my mouth to hide my laughter upon realizing it was Willa's door we heard slam as she and Roman both are no longer anywhere in sight. You go, girl.

Eric marches determinately towards the closed bedroom door then and Godric and I are both left reaching out in unison, only just stopping him from ripping the door off its hinges as I can feel his irritancy welling between us. Godric and I both shake our heads at the frowning Viking, knowing he's only acting on his ingrained, fatherly instincts for his young child. He might be alright with their blossoming relationship in theory, but apparently seeing it firsthand is still a bit much for him.

"Eric, she's a grown woman," I gently remind him, wondering if he doesn't feel at all dissimilar to an overprotective father watching his teenage daughter leave the house for her very first date.

"She's in good hands, my child, you _know_ this," Godric chimes in, sending our golden Viking an indulgent smile. "Now, come," he adds softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against our Viking's defined jaw. "I long to join with my two dearest loves," he whispers lowly, his spiking lusts managing to bring mirroring grins from Eric and myself.

Eric casts one last look towards Willa's door, a thoughtful frown upon his face, before his brimming lusts find him following Godric and I into our own shared room. I pull the door closed firmly behind us before my heated gaze falls upon the two beautifully handsome men before me; two perfect male specimens that I'm lucky enough to claim as my own. Damn, and I mean, _damn_.

"I rather think our love approves of what she sees, Godric," Eric remarks teasingly, his cobalt eyes sparkling in amusement. "Shall we give her a bit of a show?" he purrs out, beginning to slowly unbutton the fastenings of his dark dress shirt to display the pale, smooth flesh beneath.

"Is he right, Dear One? Does this please you?" Godric questions, making me snap my attention to my dark haired lover just as he begins slowly peeling his soft, linen tunic above his head to present the enticing line of his defined abdomen before my hungry gaze. I find I can only nod dumbly, longing to run my hands and mouth over every inch of exposed flesh shared between them.

The two of them begin unfastening their pants in perfect unison and I momentarily forget how to breathe, knowing just what lies behind those thin layers of fabric. God, yes. I don't remember having stepped closer, but upon finding myself suddenly standing between my two loves, I lose all sense of logical thought entirely, now being propelled only by burning need.

My loves' own need must mirror my own, because in a flash of movement too fast for the eye to see, my dress, right along with my undergarments, are literally shredded from my body before being carelessly thrown aside. Godric's lips are suddenly latched onto my own and I breathe in my Gaul, feeling the bonds between the three of us radiating with shared desire that only leaves me wanting more, _needing_ more of my loves in any and every way possible.

I'm abruptly lifted, finding myself once more sandwiched between my Viking and my Gaul, which has quickly become my very favorite place in the entire world. Impassioned kisses and eager caresses are shared between the three of us right up until the moment I'm left hissing slightly upon feeling nimble, oil slickened fingers working to stretch me, to ready me for what is to come.

Harsh pants are soon falling from my lips as I find myself wantonly rolling my hips against my loves' dual palms, feeling my impending release drawing ever closer. It's with a ragged cry I finally find my release and before I can even manage to catch my breath, I feel my vampires both aligning themselves at either of my readied entrances.

"Shit," I hiss out, digging my nails harshly into pale flesh upon feeling the exquisite, pain laced pleasure of my loves filling me to the absolute brink. Holy hell. Once more, I find I'm utterly amazed by the intense, yet undeniably pleasurable sensations such a joining entails, not only for me, but for my loves as well, as we join together in mind, body and spirit.

Our joined hips soon begin rocking and I clutch tightly to my loves, feeling the bonds between us tightening around us; gripping us, binding us closer until it's as if we're no longer three separate beings, but one intensely powerful entity. My body quakes from the sheer intensity of it all as I let myself go, giving myself over fully to the sensations, to the binding magic, to my two loves until I can't tell where I end and they begin.

It's with shared, shuddering cries that the three of us find our intense release and I'm only grateful for my vampires' sure hold upon me as I'm rendered breathless and boneless between them, knowing there's no way I'd be able to so much as sit up, let alone try and stand on my own in my current state. Luckily, I don't have to worry about this as my loves proceed to carry me to the nearby bed before gently laying my fully sated self out over downy bed covers.

I'm having a hard time keeping my eyelids open once I feel my vampires curl themselves around me, binding me within their steady, dual embrace and it's with a contented sigh that I find myself sinking into a restful sleep, in the back of my mind knowing the three of us are that much stronger, that much more powerful; powerful enough to see any and all of our enemies fall before us.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 28

GPOV

I send a wary gaze over my two slumbering loves in the bed beside me, envying their apparent states of blissful peace. I was unable to so much as close my eyes throughout the night without being once more assaulted by haunting visions of my two beloveds falling by Ocella's hand. The sound of their dual, bloodcurdling screams along with the horrifying sight of crimson blood staining shining, golden locks is something I fear I'll never forget, neither awake nor asleep.

I reach out to trace soft lines over my Eric's and my Sookie's lax, slumbering faces, knowing I could never allow such horrific images come to fruition. Eric's words echo through my mind once more, insisting my nightmares may be dark omens of some kind, warnings of what the fates may hold in store for the three of us, and I just can't seem to shake the fear that he may very well be right.

I cannot allow this; I cannot knowingly endanger my loves who have sought fit to give me a new lease on life. I would be nothing without them; I would be lost. But more than that, I can't help but fear this is all my own fault; neither my Sookie or my Eric would be in danger from my oldest of enemies had I only disposed of Ocella properly the first time, a grave mistake I won't make twice.

"Godric?" my Sookie's sleep addled voice brings me from my thoughts to leave me glancing over to see her angelic face pinched in worry.

"Dear One," I greet softly, leaning closer to press my lips against her own whilst hearing her heart rate subtly speed at the small gesture.

"You're worried," she whispers to leave me glancing up at two sets of startling blue eyes.

"She's right," Eric chimes in, reaching his hand up to gently cup my face as I see his cobalt eyes shining with apparent anxiety.

"Of course I'm worried, I'd be a fool to feel otherwise," I reason before feeling two sets of arms wrapping around me. I let out a shuddering sigh, knowing I would do anything at all to keep the two of them with me just like this for always.

"We've got this, Godric," Eric gently reassures me. "So long as everything goes according to plan, we'll never even have to face Ocella head on. He'll be dead and gone before he even realizes what happened."

"Of course," I answer back, fearing it won't nearly be so easy, not with Ocella; never with him, the Boogeyman himself.

"Would it make you feel better to look over the weapons once more?" my Sookie questions, sending me a soft smile that finds me absently nodding my agreement as I silently begin formulating a plan.

"We can never be too prepared, Dear One," I answer back, earning mirroring nods from both she and Eric before the three of us exit the bed, proceeding to done matching, dark clothing as per our plans.

"I still can't believe he's holed up in my fucking bar," Eric grumbles out, earning an amused snort from Sookie as the three of us proceed towards the basement together.

"Whatever will the citizens of Louisiana do without _Fangtasia_?" Sookie teases, earning a mocking smirk from Eric as I find I'm too distracted by my thoughts to take part in their teasing.

"I'll have you know, that bar is a _landmark_ , Lover," Eric argues, his golden head shaking as I see Sookie slink her arm through his, a sympathetic smile formed over her face as the three of us are left staring down at the expansive pile of explosives before us.

"Then we'll just have to be sure it's replacement is bigger and better than any this state has ever seen," she assures him to earn a glowing smile from my child before he leans down to press his lips against her own. I tilt my head in thought, seeing the two of them share their tender kiss before deciding I have no choice but to go through with my own plans.

At truly remarkable speeds, faster than I've ever moved in all my undead life, I have both Eric and Sookie ushered inside one of the nearby, reinforced cells. I can feel their mirroring shock as I close them inside and glance up just in time to catch their bewildered faces as the two of them proceed to stare at me as if they've never seen me before.

"Godric? What-," Sookie starts before a firm headshake from me manages to abruptly cut off her words.

"I'm the one meant to defeat Ocella, my loves, I need you to understand this," I insist and the waves of hurt and betrayal suddenly radiating from the two of them are harsh enough to nearly bring me to my knees.

"Godric, we talked about this," Eric argues, hitting me with a defiant gaze. "We do this together, or not at all."

"No," I state resolutely, seeing two sets of golden brows jut up in shock.

"Godric, why?" the pained whisper falls from my Sookie's lips to bring a defeated sigh from me.

"Sookie," I whisper, reaching up to gently grip her dainty hands over the metal bars. "You wanted to know the source of my fears; to know what images have haunted my dreams night after night?" I question, seeing her eyes go momentarily wide before she's nodding her golden head. "I've seen your death, _both_ your deaths at the hands of Ocella," I finally admit, feeling Eric and Sookie's fear laced shock rocking through me.

"No," Eric whispers, disbelief clear on his face as I feel waves of anxious worry welling between us.

"Yes," I state plainly and simply, feeling both my loves' welling distress continuing to flood the bonds. "And if you are correct in assuming my dreams are dark omens of some sort, my child, I fear I cannot risk seeing this particular premonition come to fruition."

"But you can't go alone, Godric," my sweet Sookie argues, salty tears welling around her sapphire eyes to make my heart pinch painfully.

"Nightfall is still hours away, Dear One," I assure her with a forced smile. "I will defeat my nemesis during his dayrest and be back before the sky even begins to darken, this I swear to you both," I assert, looking pleadingly back and forth between my two blond haired, blue eyed loves as I'm left hoping they can understand why I must do this.

"We could knock these fucking bars down, Godric," Eric states, a defiant frown settling over his face. "Sookie could blow them apart with her light without so much as trying," he warns, earning a defeated sigh from me.

"Of this, I have no doubt," I answer back softly, my head falling in defeat. "But I beg of you both to heed my warning. Please, my Eric, my Sookie, please just do this one thing for me. I can't lose you, either of you and I need you both to understand your safeties are my only concern. I've witnessed both your deaths in my mind more times than I could even count, I couldn't survive seeing these forewarnings become reality."

"And you promise you'll be right back?" Sookie whispers, making me whip my head up to see her sending me pleading eyes.

"I swear it, Dear One," I answer back, leaning closer to press my forehead against hers between the cool, metal bars. "I'll be back before you know it and we'll never have to fear Ocella ever again, none of us," I solemnly pledge, letting both she and Eric feel the truth of my words.

"Fuck," I hear Eric sigh out to draw my gaze towards my child. "You're not gonna budge on this, are you?" he questions only to earn a firm headshake from me. "Goddammit," he mutters before hitting me with a no-nonsense stare. "We'll agree to stay behind, but know that if either of us feels so much as a _tremor_ of fear from you, we won't hesitate to blow free of this cage and come after your stubborn ass."

"Agreed," I concede, a wave of relief finally washing over me as I earn watery smiles from my two dearest loves.

"Just be careful," Sookie whispers, before pressing her lips against my own. I send her a soft smile before seeing a second face hovering before my own.

"Don't make me fucking regret this," my stubborn Viking sighs out, earning a rather wistful smile from me before I kiss him gently.

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling as if a massive weight has finally been lifted from my shoulders upon realizing my horrific dreams will remain just that, merely dreams and nothing more. Fearing any more stalling on my part may leave me rethinking my decision, I'm quick to vamp myself away from my two loves with only one purpose in mind; killing Ocella, finally and truly.

I'm soon launching myself from the front doors of the antebellum mansion, proceeding to rocket through cloudless blue skies, absently wishing I had the chance to appreciate just how miraculous a flight this truly is, before seeing a metropolis quickly coming into view. Shreveport.

I waste no time in zeroing in on my child's bar, proceeding to keep a careful eye out for any sign of day guards before lowering myself to the empty, asphalt lot spanning out behind the apparently unguarded establishment. Strange.

I'd have thought Ocella would have hired at least one or two Weres as lookouts. Perhaps his overconfidence in his own abilities can be to blame for him acting as though he's invincible. How entirely foolish of him, but then, Ocella was never one to second guess his own powers or abilities; I suppose this was likely how I was able to defeat him all those centuries ago and undoubtedly, this is how I will defeat him once more.

I stealthily make my way to the backdoor of my child's establishment, cracking the door open carefully before slipping inside the darkened silence within. My eyes adjust quickly to the dimly lit interior and having a pretty good idea as to where Ocella would hole up in such a place, I waste no time in making my way towards the basement stairway.

Seeing the door slightly ajar, I quietly slip myself through the doorway before creeping along the steps to the bar's cool, subterranean level. My careful gaze sweeps over the cement floor before me as I'm able to quickly determine the many scattered forms strewn about are dead-to-the-day members of Ocella's undead army. These can be taken care of later, for now, I have but one goal in mind; finding Ocella.

I slink my way through the mass of unmoving bodies before coming to a closed door. A small smile comes to my face, realizing Ocella's coffin likely resides just on the other side of the thick, metal door before I slowly turn the surprisingly unlocked latch. This has all been just too easy thus far.

I'm almost disappointed as I make my way toward the singular, black coffin before me, having expected my most powerful of opponents to have put up at least some sort of challenge for me by now. Perhaps it's better this way and so long as my Eric and my Sookie are no longer in danger, I'll be perfectly content with doing away with Ocella just as quickly and quietly as possible.

I slowly pull open the casket's lid and my eyes widen in shock upon seeing only silken lining come into view. What the hell? Where _is_ he? I let out a soft sigh whilst turning back towards the open doorway before my sensitive nostrils are hit with a hauntingly familiar scent; Fae.

My eyes widen in shock once more before my gaze falls upon yet another heap of unmoving bodies thrown carelessly to the side of the doorway, but these aren't undead vampires, no, these are fully dead corpses of the Fae. Just what the hell has Ocella been up to?

Eric and Sookie; they may not be nearly as safe as I let myself believe. Icy fear runs through me at the thought of Ocella walking unharmed in the sunlight before I find myself vamping to the bar's upstairs once more, hoping to catch my foe before he has a chance to make his getaway. He won't get his hands on my beloveds, I won't let him; I just _can't_.

Upon rushing through the basement doorway, my fearful gaze is caught by the sight of bright lights before me; lights I know were dark only minutes prior. A small gasp escapes me upon seeing thick, somehow familiar chains hanging over the now lighted stage. I know those chains. This entire scene is terrifyingly familiar as I've seen this very same image in my dreams each and every night; the only thing missing are my Eric and my Sookie. Shit!

"Death; my, my, now this _is_ a surprise," a low, gravelly voice sounds just behind me to leave me spinning on my heel. Ocella. Dark, hollow eyes hover just before my own, beset in a face that would once have been considered quite beautiful, though now, the once smooth, porcelain skin is pitted with deep scars and withered flesh, likely on account of my own actions.

"Don't hurt them," the pleading whisper falls from my lips just before I see a sickly sweet smile curl over deformed, lopsided lips. Glowing black eyes capture my gaze once more and the only sound I can muster is that of a grieving wail of defeat as I'm abruptly brought to my knees in utter despair.

 _Eric and Sookie are suddenly before me, the two of them chained by arms and legs upon the lighted stage and just like in my countless dreams, I find I can't move, can't so much as speak; I can only look on helplessly as Ocella comes into view with death in his deformed smile. Then the screams begin; the same heartbreaking, bloodcurdling screams of my two loves that have haunted me every night upon my return to this plane and I'm unable to so much as muster a pitiful whimper as I feel my loves slowly beginning to fade away before me…_


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

Chapter 29

EPOV

"Shit," I sigh out, dropping down to the cell's provided cot. "I don't like this, not at all," I admit, seeing Sookie stepping closer, her face etched in worry.

"I know, neither do I," she admits, stepping closer still before I feel her fingers beginning to twine rather nervously through my hair. "I _hate_ the idea of him doing this on his own," she mutters out dejectedly to earn a nod of agreement from me. It's then that we both feel it, a spike of fear emanating from Godric. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let him go through with this!

"Fuck," I remark, looking up to see Sookie's eyes go wide with panic. "Blow the door, Lover," I direct at Sookie, proceeding to step back against the far wall just in time to see the ethereal light emanating from my Fae. The resounding explosion sounds out around us to leave the metal bars of our cell all but obliterated and I don't waste a moment in scooping my love into my arms before vamping us up the stairs and then straight out the mansion's doors.

"Eric!" Sookie squeals out, pressing her face into my chest as I proceed to soar through the bright, cloudless sky at what must surely be record speeds. I feel my Sookie's fear comingling with Godric's own and pull her trembling form tighter into my arms, knowing I can't slow down now, not when Godric is in such obvious peril.

The two of us are descending to the asphalt parking lot of Fangtasia soon enough and a rather shaken Sookie quickly recovers upon feeling the waves of dread emanating from our shared love. After quickly scanning the apparently wholly unguarded exterior, the two of us are rushing towards the front doors together, practically taking the things off their hinges before coming to an abrupt halt at the scene unfurling before us. Oh, fuck.

Godric is on the floor, curled in upon himself with soft, pitiful whimpers falling from his lips as a dark figure hovers just above him. Thankfully, they're not touching and Godric seems entirely unharmed, at least the physical sense and yet, my beloved Maker is obviously being tortured all the same. My own fear spikes upon finally comprehending just who it is I'm staring at. Ocella. Odin, how I'd hoped I'd never have to see this man, this fucking unholy monster, ever again.

As if hearing my thoughts, Ocella slowly turns his attention towards Sookie and myself, his dark, impassive eyes beset within a scarred and withered face that I've no doubt is on account of my Maker's actions centuries before. I find I can only stare back in mild horror, momentarily panicking as thoughts of the night I was left to his mercies are suddenly invading my mind.

"Ah, the ever beautiful, golden Viking, come to save the day," Ocella cruelly mocks, his dark eyes shining maliciously. "I'm afraid you're too late. Death's mind is my puppet now," he taunts. "It's rather shameful really, just how easy it was for me to break my oldest of foes."

"Godric!" Sookie cries out from beside me, obvious fear lacing her voice that only manages to elicit gleeful laughter from the mutilated monster before us.

"Yell all you want, he can't hear you, little Fae," Ocella mocks. "Even now he's witnessing yours and Eric's deaths over and over again. He's lost, utterly broken just as I told you."

"No," I whisper piteously, taking a step closer to my weeping Maker only to be brought to an abrupt halt upon seeing the one man I fear above all others suddenly standing just before me.

"I really hope you put up more of a fight, my Viking," Ocella purrs, his voice succeeding in sending icy chills along my spine as I glance up to see a sickly sweet smile stretching across his warped features. "It'd be a true pity to see you broken as quickly as your beloved Maker," he sneers, sending a condescending glare towards Godric's whimpering form.

"Fuck you!" I cry out in return, only managing to elicit more cruel laughter from my enemy. Sookie's tiny hand then wraps around my own and a wave of calm suddenly washes over me, serving to remind me I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Recalling Sookie's teachings, I quickly set my mental shields in place, knowing I can't let Ocella render me to a state similar to that of my Maker's.

"Hmm, interesting," Ocella remarks, his head tilting thoughtfully. "The Fae truly are such remarkable creatures, are they not?" he questions, his hungry gaze raking over Sookie. "And there are so many of them wandering around this place. It's only a shame the effects of their blood wears off so quickly," he sighs out to make me shield my thoughts even harder than before, realizing he doesn't yet comprehend the connection Godric and I both share with Sookie.

"That's why you're awake now," Sookie remarks, earning a wide grin from Ocella. "You've been draining Fae," she reasons, earning a shameless nod from the monster before her. "You'll pay for that," she then threatens, eliciting amused laughter from the apparently unimpressed creature of the night before her.

"Oh, my, this _will_ be fun," Ocella cheerfully replies, his dark eyes shining in merriment. "I certainly see why you and Death seem so utterly endeared to this fiery little creature," he adds, sending a mocking grin my way to earn a hateful scowl from me.

"You won't _touch_ her," I solemnly inform him just before the sound of a pained cry leaves me whipping my head towards Godric's hunched form once more. Hang on, Godric, just a bit longer now. Unfortunately, Ocella is quick to take advantage of my moment of distraction as a surprised gasp finds me turning back just in time to see has Sookie in his grasp, his descended fangs now hovering dangerously close to her golden throat. Fuck!

"Ah, ah," Ocella warns, upon me stepping closer to the two of them. "I've grown rather fond of the taste of Fae blood since my arrival to the states," he taunts. "I'll have her drained dry before you ever free her from my hold."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Asshole," Sookie bites back, earning a triumphant smirk from me as I know Ocella is about to be turned to a pile cherry red goop across my bar's floor. But, before Sookie gets the chance to light Ocella's ass up, a bloodcurdling scream is suddenly ripped from Godric's lips to leave both Sookie and I turning our attentions back to our tormented love once more.

"But you both so quickly forget," Ocella remarks through gleeful laughter. "Your beloved Godric's mind is still at my mercy. Things may be bad for him now, but trust me when I say I can make his situation much, _much_ worse," he taunts, eliciting another pitiful wail from my Maker as if to prove his point.

SPOV

"Stop!" I cry out, hot tears stinging at the corner of my eyes as Godric's unbearable pain and profound fear well between us harshly enough to leave my knees wobbling, threatening to spill me to the floor were it not for Ocella's iron grip upon me. "Just leave Godric alone, please," I shamelessly plead, earning more amused laughter from our foe.

"So sweet," Ocella mocks whilst tracing his horribly scarred fingers over my chin. "Will you, too, plea prettily for your beloved Maker, my golden Viking?" he taunts, earning an incensed glare from Eric. "Do be careful how you answer; my patience is not limitless, as you most surely recall." I see Eric visibly struggling as he works to push down his anger and find myself silently praying whist sending waves of whatever calm I can manage to muster his way.

"Please, Ocella, let Godric go," Eric beseeches, his voice, surprisingly enough, devoid of the rage I can feel bubbling just below the surface.

"I would consider doing so, on one condition," Ocella practically purrs in return to leave my Viking visibly stiffening before us. "Those chains hanging over the stage," he starts, motioning towards the gleaming chains hung across from us. "Cuff yourself; both ankles and one wrist."

"Fuck no," Eric grits out just before another terror filled cry sounds from Godric. I can see Eric struggling once more; can feel his emotions warring within him as he proceeds to glance back and forth between Godric and the glistening chains before he finally begins dragging himself closer to the stage.

"Good," Ocella commends as we're left looking on together as Eric shackles first both his ankles before having to reach up to cuff one wrist high above his head. Shit, shit, shit! I really can't blame Eric for his choice, knowing I'd do the exact same thing if it meant saving Godric, but damn if this doesn't make our odds of survival that much worse.

"There, now release Godric," Eric demands, earning us more malicious laughter from Ocella.

"Oh, but the fun has only just begun," Ocella states whilst dragging me closer to my Viking, his grip tight enough to let me know he's nowhere close to fucking around. "Now, little Fae, finish shackling our pretty Viking here and then you can help yourself to the second set of chains," he commands once the two of us are standing on the stage before my chained love.

I'm left biting back a cutting remark, fearing what this cruel man may do to Godric, who I'm already starting to fear may never truly recover from his mental torture, before stoically stepping before Eric. I have to lean up on tiptoes in order to reach the remaining silver cuff and it nearly kills me to have to finish shackling my love, knowing I'm leaving him utterly defenseless before this man he so obviously fears.

"It's okay, Lover, you're doing the right thing," Eric gently reassures me, pressing his lips against my cheek as I'm left having to swallow down my sobs of defeat, fearing I'm just not strong enough to do this on my own. "I love you," Eric whispers, pushing his affections through the bond to bring a weak smile to my face.

"I love you too," I whisper back before hearing Ocella clear his throat loudly, clearly signaling his impatience. I let out a sigh before turning towards the second set of chains. Silver. A wave of triumph wells within me as I proceed to shackle myself, realizing Ocella is either unaware of my growing powers, or underestimating of them. This is something I silently promise to make him regret as I see him stepping closer.

"Very good," Ocella remarks whilst snapping my last shackle in place with a triumphant grin. "Now, Eric, you can watch as I break your second love's mind," he taunts to leave me audibly gulping whilst praying my shields are strong enough to withstand his attack.

Eric must feel my worry as he's quick to send waves of assurance through the bond. I straighten my spine, my ankles and wrists cuffed tightly in place as black, bottomless eyes slowly draw before my own. I hold my breath, having to believe my shields will be strong enough to endure whatever he can throw at me…for all our sakes. Prolonged moments pass and my brows pinch in confusion as I'm left wondering what on earth Ocella is waiting for.

"The fuck?" Ocella hisses out as I see his eyes slanting in ire. My brows shoot up in shock. Oh, holy shit, I mean, I knew my shields were strong, but I can't even feel him pushing against them, like, _at all_. "How are you doing this?" he demands to leave me biting back a triumphant smirk.

"I'm one of a kind," I inform him, feeling Eric's pride welling within me to strengthen my resolve. Ocella lets out an incensed growl before he goes and does one of the absolute stupidest things he could possibly do; he wraps his hands around my bared arms, connecting his flesh securely with my own. Oh, Ocella, you've just signed your own fucking death warrant.

With him touching me like this, I have no problem at all breaching his own mental shields and just like that, the hunter has suddenly become the prey. Before he can realize his mistake, I push further inside his mind, seeing one violent, blood soaked scene after another. His victims; there are so many, so many lives stolen much too soon, so many destroyed by this monster of a man.

"What are you-," I hear Ocella start before a surprised gasp falls from my lips. Oh, no. Familiar, golden hair comes to my mind's eye as I quickly come to realize what it is I'm seeing. Hot tears come to my eyes upon seeing my mighty Viking defenselessly chained to a rough stone slab. His crimson bloods coat the scene; some pooled thickly below his feet and more painted across the jagged walls of the stone cave as Ocella proceeds with his merciless tortures upon him.

"No," I whisper, hearing Eric's pained cries and wailing sobs echoing hauntingly through my mind.

"That's it, little Fae, see how beautifully your mighty warrior bleeds. Listen to his cries of pain, his helpless pleas for mercy at my hands," Ocella's voice taunts through my mind. "Watch it all and know that next time I won't be nearly so lenient with him."

I _do_ look on, watching as my golden love is cruelly tortured and violated in every sense of the word and I _do_ listen, hearing Eric's cries of pain, hearing his pleas for mercy accompanied by Ocella's jubilant laughter. My heart pinches in pain, hating that my Eric ever had to endure even a moment of this man's brand of brutality, but as I the scene plays out, I'm surprised to find it's not _fear_ for my Viking's wellbeing that's soon welling within me, but fiery anger instead, as I'm not _about_ to stand by and let something like this ever happen to him again.

"No!" I scream out, before finally feeling a wave of rising fear washing over me. I'm given momentary pause as I'm left silently deducing the fear I'm feeling is not my own, it's not Eric's and it isn't even Godric's as I can still feel my dark haired love's nearby presence humming just at the edge of my consciousness. That only leaves one possible culprit and a victorious smirk comes to my face once I peel open my eyes to see Ocella's fearful gaze suspended just before my own.

"H-how?" the vampire Boogeyman stutters out, his eyes widening as I come to realize the stage is now glowing much brighter than it was before. My own eyes widen upon realizing _I'm_ the one responsible for the steadily growing luminosity as a cursory glance serves to enlighten me that every square inch of my exposed flesh is now emanating a bright, luminous glow. Remarkable.

"That's it, Lover," I hear Eric's words of encouragement along with his subsequent waves of triumph flowing through me before I'm left sending a fearful Ocella a malicious grin of my own.

"Like I said before, I'm one of a kind," I enlighten Ocella, feeling my power welling just below my skin. I really have no idea at all as to what I'm doing in all honesty, but upon recalling the way I was able to fling Pam across the room with only a thought, I do the exact same thing now as I proceed to close my eyes and visualize my light blowing the vampire before me to literal smithereens.

The subsequent, ear piercing explosion succeeds in blowing my chains clear from my limbs before I'm left cupping my hands over my ears and snapping my eyes shut tightly as I feel the entire bar beginning to tremble around us. I find in this perilous moment, I don't feel even a touch victory as I can only hope and pray I haven't managed to damn us all with my courageous, yet undoubtedly dangerous display of power.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!- krispybee12 & Butterflybelle**

 ***Warning*- Parts of this chapter are NSFW**

Chapter 30

GPOV

My eyes pop open wide, feeling the bar around me trembling subtly on its foundation as I'm left trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Familiar, anxious voices catch my attention then and my head whips around to catch sight of my Eric and my Sookie on the lighted stage once more. But this is somehow different; Sookie is free and there's not an ounce of crimson blood anywhere in sight. My jaw drops as I watch her beginning to unshackle my child as I finally come to realize _this_ is reality; what I saw before was but another dream. Thank the gods.

Low groans sound to my left and I turn my head to catch sight of Ocella's charred, smoldering form hunched against the far wall as he begins to come to. His incensed glare soon focuses upon my two, golden loves and I'm suddenly on my feet, making my way towards my ancient nemesis, though this time, with my mental shields held firmly in place as I'm not about to let him get the upper hand again.

"Ocella," I growl out, earning me a shocked look from my foe as I see his black eyes widen before me.

"I-, but, _how_?" he stutters out, earning a triumphant grin from me as I suddenly realize just _why_ I was made to suffer ceaselessly these past years. "I won, I broke your mind; I _know_ I did."

"But that's where you're wrong, Ocella," I state whilst wrapping my fingers securely around his scarred throat, squeezing hard enough to earn me a pained grunt from my enemy. "It's impossible to break a mind that's already been thoroughly broken," I enlighten him; lifting his injured body until his face is suspended just before my own.

Ocella's eyes open wide as my body begins emanating an ethereal glow and as I see his jaw drop open to let out a fearful cry, I waste no time in unleashing my full powers of Death upon him, proceeding to swallow down his very being right through his piercing screams of terror. There's still a small part of me that believes true death is too benevolent a fate for a being such as Ocella, but I'm not foolish enough to make the same mistake twice as I proceed to swallow down every ounce of his life force until he's finally rendered to nothing more than a pile of ash at my feet.

"Oh, holy shit," I hear my Sookie remark behind me. I turn to see both she and Eric staring at back at me in apparent awe and find myself sending them a soft smile, eternally grateful to see them both wholly unharmed and safe before me.

"Godric, you're-, I mean, are you alright?" Eric stammers out to earn a firm nod from me just before my two golden haired loves scoop me into their combined embrace, the bonds between us positively thrumming in a heady mix of love and elation.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper between punctuated kisses over my two loves' faces. "I never should have tried to do this alone. Never again, never ever, I swear," I wholeheartedly vow, finally realizing just how foolish I was, running headfirst into danger all alone.

"Damn right, you won't," Eric chastises, his golden head shaking before me even as the smallest of smiles pulls up the corners of his mouth. I smile back at him before a wave of worry from Sookie leaves the two of us turning to her in mirroring puzzlement.

"Sorry, I just-," she starts, staring down at the nearby pile of ash with a deep frown. Her palm begins glowing then and Eric and I each take a step back. We look on together as she proceeds to blast the pile with her light before turning back to us with a satisfied smirk. "There, you know, just in case," she remarks with a shrug to bring amused chuckles from both Eric and myself.

"What the _fuck_?" a familiar voice sounds out at the bar's entrance. The three of us turn just in time to see our troops stepping inside together, their stunned gazes roaming over the bar's interior in matching amazement.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking _kidding_ me! You didn't _wait_ for us!?" Floki cries out in annoyance, sending a disillusioned pout to the bundle of dynamite held within his grasp.

"Sorry, Brother," Eric offers, earning echoing smirks from Sookie and myself as we can both feel his immense joy at not having to see his precious bar blown to bits.

"Well, I see the three of you are still standing," Pam purrs out, sending an approving gaze over us before I see her blue eyes settle upon the charred ash at our feet. "And the same can't be said for Ocella, which is a huge fucking plus," she adds with a smirk whilst pulling her crimson haired lover closer to her side.

"Yippee," Floki mumbles out sardonically whilst rolling his eyes to earn amused laughter from the lot of us just before a loud banging from the back of the bar gains the whole of our attentions.

"Right, the baby vamps," Sookie remarks before I see our troops fall into appropriate fighting stances before us, each of them equally prepared to take on the horde. The basement door swings open before us, but instead of angry hissing and feral faces, we're greeted only with fearful stares from the vampires within.

"Please, don't hurt us," a diminutive, female vampire softly pleads, her hands held before her in surrender. "Th-that, _monster_ forced us to attack people. We didn't want to do it," she sobs out before one of her comrades pulls her into a compassionate embrace.

"Shit," Eric sighs out beside us, his golden head shaking in annoyance at a man who's thankfully no longer a problem for any of us.

"We mean you no harm," I assure the fearful vampires, realizing they're all still quite young and likely lacking in control. "We can help you," I assure them, gaining nods from the rest of our gathered forces who seem equally sympathetic towards the vampires before us.

"And that man?" one of the vampires questions fearfully, his widened eyes bouncing anxiously over the bar's interior.

"Dead," I assure them, watching relieved smiles stretch over their collective faces that I find myself returning, knowing with absolute certainty Ocella will never again hurt another.

EPOV

"Wow," I sigh out, upon finally returning to our sleeping quarters with Sookie and Godric, the three of us having helped to calm Ocella's would-be army of the undead who had unanimously wanted to be promptly returned to their homes and families once more.

Of course, as we'd rather avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed, we'd had no choice but to tell them they'd have to stay here with us until the time they were properly acclimated to their new, undead existences. This didn't exactly go over smoothly, but once we were finally able to convince them of just how dangerous a premature return to their loved ones could truly be, they begrudgingly agreed to our terms. Thank Odin for that.

"Agreed," Sookie sighs out, shaking her golden head whilst stretching out her limbs. "I don't know about you two, but I could _seriously_ use a long, hot bath right about now," she claims, already making her way towards the nearby bath.

"A perfect suggestion, Dear One," Godric concedes as the two of us proceed to follow her lead, the lot of us shedding our soiled clothing along the way. I step into the bath to see Sookie has already started filling the tub and have to smile upon seeing her take Godric into her arms.

"I was so scared we'd lost you," I hear her whisper as I step closer to pull them both into my embrace. I breathe in the familiar, comforting scent of my Maker, my own thinking perfectly aligned with our Sookie as I, too, had feared Godric may have been lost to us.

"Ocella told us he had broken your mind, Master, I'd feared he may have been right," I admit, seeing stunning, emerald eyes roll up to meet my rather anxious gaze.

"I assure you, my child, I'm fine," Godric answers as he proceeds to absently stroke Sookie's golden tresses. "It wasn't until I came to that I finally came to realize just why my time away from this plane was so unbearable as well as why I've been plagued with terrifying nightmares night after night," he enlightens us, earning curious glances from Sookie and myself as the three of us proceed to step into the quickly filling tub together.

"Why, Godric?" Sookie questions softly, sinking herself against his chest as my Maker stretches out along my own bared chest to leave the three of us curled up in one another under the warm, soothing waters.

"I have to believe it was only the relentless mental torture I was made to suffer that saved me from being utterly broken under Ocella's metaphysical attacks," he explains as I find myself absently combing my fingers through dark locks whilst thoughtfully pondering his words.

"So if you hadn't left us the way you did…," I start, earning a sympathetic gaze from my emerald eyed Maker as he lightly nods his head.

"Then it's very possible I may not be here with you both now," he finishes softly, the burden of his words weighing heavily upon the three of us as I find myself pulling him against me tighter still. I just hate knowing things had to play out this way; but, at the same time, I can't help but feel grateful, knowing our shared suffering is what eventually led to the three us finding the love we now share between us.

"This is right where you belong, where we _all_ belong," Sookie states, adjusting her position in Godric's lap to leave her facing him. She leans forward to place a tender kiss upon his lips and I have to smile upon feeling both Sookie's and Godric's lusts beginning to stir and my smile widens further still as my own desires are subsequently ignited for my two loves.

"I want to be with you both just like this," Godric purrs, rolling his hips between us to emphasize his point. My brows rise in surprise as this is a rather rare request from my Maker, but once he turns to press a reassuring kiss upon my lips, I can only kiss him back with quickly increasing fervor, more than happy to be joined with my loves in any way they may wish.

Knowing water is no substitute for suitable lubricant, I help to position Godric and Sookie upon their knees before vamping into the bedroom. I return momentarily with the small bottle of oil in hand, catching both Sookie and Godric's heated gazes as I slowly approach them once more, taking a moment to tease them both as I proceed to generously apply the slick oil to my already throbbing length.

"Ever the tease, my child," Godric remarks rather absently, his gaze steadily affixed upon me as I proceed to join the two of them in the tub once more. I only smirk as I drop to my knees in the water behind him before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck.

"And yet I don't hear you complaining," I quip back, reaching down between us to apply more of the slick oil to his entrance. He answers back only with a shuddering sigh as I proceed to stretch and ready him for what is to come.

"Gods," falls from my Maker's mouth just before Sookie's lips are pressed firmly against his. I hold her heated gaze, looking on hungrily as her eyelids begin to flutter once Godric's skillful fingers begin their own teasing ministrations betwixt her silken thighs. In no time at all, our Sookie finds her release and her pleasured cries are still echoing around us as Godric and I both work to align ourselves with either readied entrance.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss out, gripping Godric's pale hips tightly as I begin slowly sinking myself deep just in time for him to mirror my actions upon our third. My head falls to my Maker's shoulder, it having been entire centuries since I've been joined with him in this way, and it's with a contented sigh shared between us that three sets of hips are joined snuggly, our bodies now married completely to one another.

Hips soon begin rocking and once more, I find myself breathing in my Maker, silently having to reassure myself that he's still really here with me like this, that we actually survived Ocella's attacks. As if Godric can hear my inner musings, his mouth is soon locked upon my own before he proceeds to endearingly kiss away the entirety of my lingering worry; assuring me once and for all that this is _real_ , that _he_ is real, that he's still with me, right by mine and Sookie's sides, right where he belongs.

Godric's mouth is soon replaced with my second love's and I find myself smiling softly against my Sookie's plush lips, recalling the fearless way she stood against our enemy. Sweet Odin, this woman; she is so much stronger than even _I_ have ever given her proper credit for and I now know with absolute certainty that she was _always_ the woman for me, for no one else upon this earth could possibly be a more perfect match, not for me and not for Godric. She completes us both in a way I can't even begin to describe, but am grateful for all the same.

Our gentle rocking becomes faster, more fervent as we approach our impending climax and the bath is soon echoing with shared cries of ecstasy once we're plummeting together from desire's lofty peaks. The three of us are then left shuddering against one another as soft sighs of contentment fall melodiously from sated lips.

Once I'm sure of my ability to move once more, I carefully prop myself against the tub's edge, pulling Godric and Sookie both along with me until we're more or less in the same position in which we began. The three of us just lay like this for a prolonged time, content in sharing tender kisses and lazy caresses amongst one another. I just relish in the perfect bliss of the moment whilst finally letting out a figurative breath of sorts, knowing our shared eternity will be just like this…for _always_.

 **AN: We're not** ** _quite_** **finished just yet, readers...there's still one chapter left to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Alright, readers, here it is...the final chapter! Thank you all for sticking this thing out with us! It's been a fun ride and I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this tale just as much as I enjoyed writing and sharing it! :D- krispybee12 Butterflybelle**

 **A special thank you goes out to kleannhouse for helping me to catch my many spelling and grammatical errors along the way...this story is all the better thanks to your help! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

EPOV

 _A few months later…_

I down the last of my New Blood before looking down to the bottle with a small smirk. Vampires don't realize it, but the newly formulated blood synthetic now contains Roman's own special elixir that may not grant them the ability to walk in the sun, but that's not to say it doesn't have any useful side effects. Rather by accident, we discovered Roman's experiment muted vampires' senses to the Fae; a happy coincidence, really, and one Niall was simply elated to find out about. I wouldn't go so far as to say this will be enough to end the millennia-long spanning feud between our species, but it's at least one hell of a start.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Godric questions whilst taking the empty bottle from my hand before casually tossing it into a nearby recycling bin. I run my gaze over the sharp tuxedo that fits him like a glove, already looking forward to stripping him free of the posh apparel.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I question, earning me an incredulous brow from my Maker as he proceeds to reach up to adjust my tie.

"You're a terrible liar, you always have been, my child," he enlightens me, only to earn a smirk in return.

"I'm a phenomenal liar, you just cheat," I enlighten him, seeing the smallest of smirks pull at the corner of his mouth. "Alright, so maybe I'm not entirely on board with this, but I'm here, aren't I? Suit and all," I reason, leaning down to press a tender kiss against his pale forehead.

Godric opens his mouth to answer back, but his words are abruptly cut off once both our attentions are caught by the sight of the small room's door swinging open beside us. Instant smiles come to both mine and Godric's faces as the sight of flowing golden locks and twinkling sapphire eyes beset within the angelic face of the woman who holds both our undead hearts comes to view. Sookie.

"I-, uh, I mean-," Sookie stammers out, having to shake her head as both mine and Godric's smiles widen, feeling a sudden mix of embarrassment and lust emanating from our momentarily perplexed love.

"Yes, we're indeed ready, Dear One," Godric answers back smoothly, earning the lightest of blushes from Sookie as the two of us proceed to pull her into our dual embrace.

"You're simply stunning, Lover," I compliment her, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple whilst drawing my eyes along the long lines of the silken, crimson gown that hugs her every gracious curve perfectly. That's my Sookie, fucking gorgeous as always.

"Thanks," she answers back, glancing up to us with a soft smile. "You two are absolutely breathtaking," she praises, earning mirroring grins just before a second feminine form darkens the doorway. Bright, russet eyes catch my softened gaze and I can honestly say my child has never looked so beautiful as she does in this very moment.

"Mind if I wait here with you?" Willa questions softly, her fingers fidgeting nervously with the bouquet of roses held within her grasp. Her nervousness is clear enough and though I've never actually 'tied the knot' myself, at least not in the traditional sense, I can still understand my child's unease.

"Of course not," I answer back easily, opening my arm wide in invitation as I proudly take in the stunning vision in white before me. "Roman truly is a lucky, lucky man," I assert, seeing a glowing smile alight Willa's face as she steps into my embrace.

"That he is," Godric concedes, raising one of Willa's hands to place a tender kiss upon her knuckles. "We'll see you out there, Young One," he assures her, before he and Sookie are exiting the room together, the two of them turning back at the last second to send us warm smiles before disappearing from sight.

"Ugh, I did not think I'd be this nervous," Willa sighs out, earning her an indulgent smile. "I'm starting to think you, Sookie and Godric had the right idea in skipping the whole traditional wedding part," she adds, earning a slight shrug from me.

"Godric and I offered," I remind her. "But, even though vampire/human marriages are now legal, the human politicians apparently still frown upon unions made up of more than two consenting adults. Fucking prudes," I scoff, earning me soft giggles from my protégé.

"Sookie didn't seem to mind though," she reminds me, finally seeming to be overcoming her nerves as she stares up at me with twinkling, brown eyes. I send her a light nod, recalling Sookie's insistence that the bonds between the three of us bind us tighter than any piece of paper ever could. Godric and I couldn't have agreed with her more.

"And that's exactly why today's celebration is so very special, my child," I remind her. "We're rejoicing, not only in yours and Roman's union, but in the love shared amongst our whole, growing family," I assert, our entire family having come to this unanimous decision together once Roman and Willa had joyously announced their engagement.

It was Willa who had insisted upon a traditional marriage, her human tendencies being what they are, and Roman was only too happy to grant his bride-to-be anything her heart could possibly desire. There's more than one reason I gave these two my blessing and my brother's willingness to see my Willa happy definitely played into my final decision; well, that, and the adamant urging of both Sookie and Godric who both seemed just over the moon about getting the chance to host this grand affair. I suppose Roman isn't the only mighty Viking to be swayed by love; Odin, save us all.

"Thanks again, Eric, for everything," Willa remarks, wrapping her slender arms around my waist to gain an affectionate smile from me. I hold her in my arms, silently hoping I've somehow managed to make up for all the wrong choices I've made where she's concerned and it's not until the sound of familiar music greets my perceptive hearing that I lean down to place a tender kiss upon my child's head before pulling away with a wide grin.

"Ready?" I question, seeing her ebony head bob perhaps a touch too quickly before I loop my arm with hers and proceed to lead her towards the door.

GPOV

I glace over the crowded yard, pulling my Sookie snuggly against me as I find myself in awe of the gathered group surrounding us. Fae, Vampires, Weres, Shifters and humans alike are assembled here together to help us celebrate not only in Willa and Roman's special day, but in the union and love shared amongst our rather eclectic, yet loving family unit.

It's truly remarkable to see Vampires and Fae, not to mention the numerous species between, sitting shoulder to shoulder with not an ounce of tension in the air and I have to smile upon realizing none of this would be possible if it weren't for my sweet Sookie and her selfless wish. This has truly been a wild ride for us all, but sitting here now, seeing the miraculous fruit of our struggle, proves to assure me it was all more than worth it.

Soft sniffling brings me back to the moment and in a flash, I have a tissue held out before my love. My smile widens upon seeing Sookie's sapphire eyes welling with joyous tears as Eric and Willa slowly make their way down the grassy aisle together and I pull my golden angel a bit closer, ever thankful for her place in my life.

"Sorry, I always cry at weddings," my love soon whispers, dabbing delicately at her cheeks as I lean closer to press a tender kiss against her temple.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, Dear One," I enlighten her, nodding towards the towering archway set up before us where Floki is visibly trying to keep his own joyous tears at bay. A soft snort sounds from Sookie as we watch Rasul grant his vampire brethren a kindly pat on the back and I find I can only smile once more whilst wondering what on earth I ever did to deserve such a loving, supportive family.

Quinn's deep voice soon cascades over the hushed crowd, the Weretiger having graciously offered his services as officiator at today's event, and the crowd falls easily under the spell of his booming speech as he proceeds to tie the lives of my son and granddaughter together for their shared eternity. I find myself stealing glances at my golden haired love, still amazed by her rather blasé attitude towards sharing in a similar ceremony with Eric and myself.

I'd truly expected her to jump at the idea of a traditional human marriage, even once we'd realized our joining would never actually be properly recognized by human law, but she was surprisingly more than content with being a spectator at tonight's event. She adamantly assured us she wanted only to share in the joy of the night with the whole of our family and friends, claiming she'd already found more than she could ever hope for in Eric and myself. She's truly remarkable, in each and every sense of the word, and I'll happily strive to show her this throughout our shared eternity.

It's the roar of the crowd that succeeds in bringing me back to the moment and my Sookie succumbs to more joyous tears once we're left watching Roman dip Willa low, his lips attached to her own. I let out a joyous cheer of my own, infinitely grateful for the fact that I'm actually here, able to join in my son's momentous night. There's so much I've missed in each of my son's lives and I silently vow to make up for this once I see Roman rising his new bride's hand high before us in triumph. They really make for a stunning couple with a love I'm sure will stand the test of time.

"How's my makeup?" Sookie questions as she dabs once more at her face to earn a wistful smile from me.

"You're just as gorgeous as ever, Dear One," I wholeheartedly assure her, seeing a small smirk play across her lips before she slips her hand into my own.

"Alright, smooth-talker," she answers back with a playful wink. "Let's go see if we can't find a seat. This crowd is insane," she reasons, proceeding to pull me along with the shuffling crowd as we make our way towards the nearby tents together.

"Miss me?" a voice whispers against my ear to leave Sookie and I both turning in time to see Eric's face appear above our shoulders. Dual kisses are placed against either of his cheeks as my golden Viking wraps his arms around us both before proceeding to lead us toward one of the nearby tables that are already quickly filling up around us.

"Ah, there she is," I hear Niall's voice remark to make me realize the prince is seated right across the table from the three of us. But then, Niall always does seem to enjoy his surprise visits. "My Sookie, you're a vision," he offers with a grin before nodding to both Eric and myself. "Gentleman," he greets, earning mirroring nods of respect from the two of us.

"Your Majesty," we greet in unison, seeing him reach across the table to take his granddaughter's hands into his own. Sookie's face alights with joy at the very sight of her grandfather and I find myself smiling indulgently, grateful for his place in my Sookie's life.

"You've truly done a marvelous job with the night's festivities," Niall commends her. "It could easily rival even one of my own royal gatherings."

"Oh, stop it," Sookie giggles out, shaking her head at her grandfather's goodhearted banter. "It's pretty cool though, right? Seeing Vampires and Fae getting along together like this," she remarks, turning her awed gaze over the diverse crowd to earn a glowing smile from Niall.

"It seems the three of you have assisted in starting a whole new era for Supernatural kind as a whole," Niall insists to earn shared nods from the three of us. "I never did get the chance to properly thank you all for your quick disposal of that monster, Ocella," he adds whilst shaking his head sadly. "To think he was sneaking around right under my own nose as he preyed upon my people, the very audacity," he scoffs out indignantly.

"He won't be causing any further problems for you or anyone else, your Majesty, this much I can assure you," I insist, seeing him nod his silvery blonde head toward me before a slow smile stretches over his face.

"Yes; of course, of course," he answers back somewhat absently before his hands disappear under the table. I tilt my head in question, looking on as he appears to pull something from his pocket and my eyes go wide upon seeing him reach across the table once more before slipping something into Sookie's palm.

"Grandfather?" Sookie questions to earn a rather devious smile from the Fae prince who leans a bit closer to press a gentle kiss upon Sookie's cheek.

"This was meant to be a wedding gift, but as you've decided against the traditional bells and whistles, I suppose you can consider it a thank you of sorts for your part in avenging the Fae that tragically lost their lives to that madman; well, that, and your willingness to alter the New Blood formula," he remarks before abruptly popping away with a playful wink.

"Sookie?" I question, watching her pull her cupped hands closer before splaying them wide before us.

"No fucking way," Eric whispers, staring down at Sookie's hands in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is, Lover?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Sookie answers back, her gaze still affixed upon the small trinket held within her hands. "But where on earth do you think he found another Cluviel Dor? I thought I'd used the last one in existence," she muses, earning mirroring shrugs from both Eric and myself as I can't help but stare down at the immensely powerful compact in awe.

"How will you use it, Dear One?" I question, glancing up to see Sookie raise her face to the oblivious crowd scattered around us. A small smile pulls at her lips as her gaze settles first upon her brother, who's arm is possessively wrapped around Hoyt's waist before traveling to Pam and Jessica as the two vampiresses stealthily sneak from the tent together with echoing mischief shining in their eyes.

She then glances over to a grinning Floki and seemingly uninterested Thalia, her smile widening as my Viking son finally earns the smallest of smirks from the ever scowling vampiress. Sookie's head then turns towards the head table, where Roman and Willa are utterly lost in one another's gazes before I hear a soft sigh fall from her lips.

"I honestly have no idea," she sighs out. "Just look around us, everyone is so happy. I mean, I know it sounds totally cliché, but I honestly already have everything I could ever wish for," she asserts before leaning back into mine and Eric's embrace with a contented sigh.

"I feel exactly the same way, Dear One," I concede, pressing a light kiss to the column of her throat, knowing there is literally nothing else I could ever possibly wish for, not so long as I have my Eric and my Sookie at my sides.

"I suppose the three of us are in agreement then," Eric chimes in, reaching down to trace his finger over the jade glass, a thoughtful visage etched over his face. "Perhaps we should just keep it locked away for now, maybe we'll find need for it in the future," he suggests, earning mirroring nods from both Sookie and myself.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Sookie agrees, proceeding to slip the magical trinket into her purse with a rather wistful smile. "Lord knows more trouble is probably waiting right around the corner; I somehow seem to attract it wherever I go."

"Don't I know it," Eric teases back, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her lips. "Though, if you think you could refrain from stepping into trouble for at least a month or two, I'd be eternally grateful, Lover," he suggests, earning low laughter from Sookie and I as I find myself nodding in agreement.

"I second that notion," I chime in, earning a playful smirk from Sookie as she shakes her head at the two of us.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to stay out of trouble," she agrees before her golden head tilts in thought. "Though, we could always choose to use it for something else entirely," she suggests to leave Eric and I sharing a puzzled look.

"By all means, Lover, if you have a suggestion, lay it on us," Eric insists, earning us a devious smirk from our shared love before she stands from the table with a languorous stretch.

"I was just thinking," she starts as I feel her welling excitement building up between us. "You both just married off a son and daughter respectively, and well, maybe you'd be willing to, I dunno, do this again one day," she suggests, earning only furrowed brows from both Eric and myself.

"Lover, I seriously doubt Pam will ever consider walking down the aisle," Eric reasons. "And who the hell knows what's going on with Floki and Thalia," he adds just as Sookie begins tracing small circles over her abdomen, a bright twinkle flashing from behind sapphire eyes. Oh…

"Surely you don't mean-," I start, seeing Eric's jaw drop in shock before the two of us are left staring up at Sookie in matching bewilderment.

"Well, it was just a suggestion, I mean, there's no reason not to think we couldn't someday start a family of our own," she reasons just before I feel a spike of anxiety emanating from her. "We don't have to, I mean, of course you both have a say. Oh God, just-," her frantic rambling is abruptly cut off once Eric and I have her squeezed between us in a crushing embrace.

"Dear One," I remark through a remarkably wide grin just before my apparently elated child proceeds to march us straight from the tent.

"Hey! What-," Sookie giggles out as she begins to wiggle wildly in our dual hold. We only secure our dual hold upon her before proceeding to resolutely march her towards the nearby mansion.

"You already said it, Lover, no taking it back now," Eric enlightens her, our growing lusts already thrumming through our shared bonds. "The three of us are in the baby making business now!"

"I didn't mean we had to start right away! I didn't even use my wish yet!" Sookie giggles out, earning firm headshakes from both my child and myself as we continue to carry our shared love over the threshold of the mansion that's gradually become to feel like home in these last months.

"Ah, but practice makes perfect, Dear One," I reason, earning a smoldering grin from my love who now seems entirely on board with our lustful plans. She only proves this further once she takes both our hands firmly into her own before granting a tender kiss to each of our palms.

I stare down to her, catching that same startling, sapphire gaze that first greeted me upon my return to this earthly plane and find I just can't wipe the smile from my face, knowing my golden angel will only continue to pour her blessings over me throughout our shared eternity; starting, perhaps, with a chance at fatherhood, just another miracle made possible by my sweet Fae. What ever could the fates have in store for the three of us next?

THE END


End file.
